FREAK
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya. Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya. Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya? An DoubleB fanfiction with crack pair slight, curious? read it out.#KhungDae
1. Chapter 1

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

" June-ah,bagaimana rumahnya sudah kau bersihkan?"

" _tentu, hyung masuk saja. Di atas sudah ada kamar untukmu"_

" geure,kau memang adik yang baik. Hyung bangga padamu"

" _yak! Sekarang statusku adalah kakak iparmu, kau lupa?!"_

" ara, tapi aku tidak akan memanggilmu hyung. Jaga Jinhwan Hyung dengan baik,ok?"

" _hm, pasti. Kau juga,"_

Jiwon memasukkan handphone-nya ke saku, ditatapnya rumah besar bergaya klasik yang berdiri megah dihadapannya.

Ia memilih rumah ini karena seleranya terhadap barang klasik, ditambah keinginannya menjauh dari keramaian. Menjadi mahasiswa itu butuh ketenangan.

Langkah kakinya mantap, rumah milik ayah Junhoe ini memang seperti yang dibayangkannya.

" ANNYEOONNGGG…!"

Jiwon membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan berteriak keras, suaranya pun sampai menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

 _wush~_

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut kerennya, Ia tahu ini bukan angin biasa.

Memilih acuh, memutuskan untuk menutup pintu kemudian menenteng tas punggungnya,

" **annyeong~ ^^"**

Jiwon bungkam, seluruh persendiannya mati rasa.

Di hadapannya sesosok pemuda dengan wujud yang menyeramkan tersenyum 'manis' kepadanya.

Jiwon hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar,dan

Brugh

" **ahaha..AHAHAA! Dia pingsan?! Ah senangnya~"**

Sesosok itu terbang melayang sambil tertawa senang, manusia yang tadi disapanya malah jatuh pingsan.

Sesaat kemudian sosok itu berhenti, Ia melesat turun menuju tubuh Jiwon.

Sekarang giliran sosok itu yang terdiam dengan ekspresi kagetnya, **" …Bobby hyung?"**

Pagi itu Jiwon terbangun dengan keadaan yang buruk, Ia mendudukan dirinya dengan linglung.

" ..semalam, siapa?" ia masih ingat bagaimana hantu itu menyapanya. Iya, hantu.

Selanjutnya, Ia bangun lalu menjinjing tas-nya naik ke atas.

" rumah besar seperti ini, hanya ada satu kamar ya?" monolognya.

Dibukanya pintu bercat putih itu, pandangannya terpaku pada dinding biru muda yang bergambar Mickey Mouse.

"rupanya Junhoe penyuka Mickey Mouse?, new fact"

Ia melangkah masuk lalu melempar tasnya ke ranjang, matanya berkeliling menyusuri ruangan itu.

" kenapa tidak ada foto Junhoe disini?"

Kini kakinya mendekat ke arah jendela, suasana pagi yang cerah dan hangat. Kesukaannya.

Bola matanya beralih pada meja di samping jendela itu, ada foto seseorang yang ia yakini bukan Junhoe.

' aku seperti pernah melihatnya?' ia mengambil figura itu, menatapnya dalam diam.

' manis sekali..'

Jiwon membolak-balik figura itu, berharap menemukan sesuatu tentang foto itu.

"..ah! Kimm- Han bin?"

" **ne?"**

Sosok itu sudah muncul di samping Jiwon sambil menatap ke foto yang sama.

" AKH! SIAPA KAU?!" Jiwon berteriak kaget, matanya menatap was-was pada hantu itu.

Sementara hantu itu malah diam, Ia menunduk sedih setelah diteriaki oleh manusia dihadapannya.

" t-tunggu" Jiwon memberanikan diri untuk menatap rupa dari hantu itu.

" ekh..kau yang menakutiku tadi malam? Kim Hanbin-ssi?" Jiwon mengangkat dagu sosok itu dengan lembut supaya menatap kearahnya.

" **Ah! Sakitt~ hiks hiks..menjauh darikuu~ hiks"**

Jiwon gelagapan, pasalnya hantu yang berwajah sama dengan yang ada di foto kini menangis.

Setelah menampik tangan Jiwon, Hanbin malah menangis layaknya anak kecil. Ia memojokkan diri di sudut ranjang.

" m-mianhae…tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun" Jiwon mencoba mejelaskan.

Dia yakin tidak melakukan apapun selain menyentuh dagu si hantu manis. Lalu kenapa ia malah menangis kesakitan begitu?

" _Hanbin-ah?"_

Hanbin menutup telinganya, suara ini..Bobby hyung-nya.

" Hanbin-ah, katakan sesuatu..kenapa kau menangis?"

Hanbin diam, bagaimana Ia akan menjawab?

" **hiks.. apakah kau manusia?"**

Jiwon sempat terdiam, tentu saja dia manusia. Dia makan nasi kok.

" mwo..,wae? Uljima.."

Hanbin berusaha meredam tangisnya, kini Ia melirik sedikit takut pada Jiwon.

" **Bobby hyung? Kenapa kau masih muda sekali?"**

Jiwon menepuk keningnya keras, apa tadi..muda sekali? Jelas saja, usianya masih 19 tahun.

Eh tunggu, Bobby hyung katanya?

" siapa itu- Bobby hyung?"

Hanbin menundukkan wajahnya lagi, **' bodohnya aku..mana mungkin dia Bobby hyung?'**

Hanbin kini turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu, perlahan rohnya menghilang tertiup angin.

" HEI! AKU BICARA PADAMU..aish, KIM HANBIN!"

Jiwon memakan makan siangnya dalam diam, Ia masih bingung dengan hantu bernama Hanbin tadi.

Kalau iya sosok itu kesakitan, apakah karenanya? Karena sentuhannya?

Ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu, memang sih.. dari sekian banyaknya hantu yang pernah mengganggunya tak satupun yang dapat menyentuhnya langsung.

" ah! Mendiang Ayah sepertinya pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku" Jiwon mendadak bersuara.

" Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mengusikku karena sesuatu yang ada dalam darahku kan?"

Kriik kriik

" tapi,aku tidak tahu apa ituu.." kembali diam.

"…apakah harus kucoba?"

" iya. Aku harus mengetahuinya sendiri"

Hanbin bergerak gelisah di kamarnya, Ia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa.

Dadanya begitu sesak, padahal seharusnya Ia tak merasakan sakit. Tapi sekarang kenapa?

" **aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, aku tidak mau.."**

Tapp tapp

Mendengar suara langkah mendekat, Hanbin buru-buru berpindah ke belakang pintu. Sepertinya seseorang datang.

Cklek..

Oh,shit.. si manusia itu.

Jiwon membuka kaosnya, kemudian melemparnya tepat di belakang pintu.

Hanbin menutup hidungnya, kaos itu terbang tepat melintasi kepalanya.

' **uhh~ bau keringat!'**

Namun berikutnya senyum tipis perlahan muncul dari bibir Hanbin, **'tapi aroma tubuhnya menyenangkan'**

" ahh..sejuknya~ kenapa bocah Goo itu tidak menyediakan kipas angin? Atau AC mungkin?"

" eh,dimana celanaku?"

Matanya bergerak mencari celana dalam kesayangannya.

Setelah berkali-kali mengipas tubuh sexy-nya, Jiwon beralih ke belakang.

"ah, disana kau rupanya.."

' **kumohon jangan - jangan kesini..oh Tuhan'**

Hanbin menyebut Tuhan, itu berarti dia sedang panik.

Ia berusaha menutup matanya, tapi Ia tetap berdebar. Apakah hantu bisa berdebar?

Jiwon sudah menggeser pintu tempat Hanbin bersembunyi.

Ia mengangkat tangannya meraih celana biru dongker itu, setelahnya Ia berbalik badan.

Hanbin menghela nafas lega, tangan itu hanya berlalu dihadapannya.

' **syukurlah..ia tak melihatku-'**

" hai manis, sedang apa kau disini? Mengintipku ya?"

Hanbin membulatkan matanya, kenapa..

Sebenarnya Hanbin sudah menghilangkan wujudnya, harusnya manusia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tapi kenapa manusia yang satu ini bisa..

" aku benar kan? Dasar cabul"

Hanbin yang sadar segera memukul kepala Jiwon, tapi seperti yang kalian tahu.

Bukannya Jiwon yang kesakitan, tapi malah si hantu manis.

" **akh!"** Hanbin menggenggam tangannya sambil memandang takut pada Jiwon. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Ia jadi lemah dihadapan bocah ini.

.

.

" m-mianhae! Gwenchana?" Jiwon berusaha mendekat pada Hanbin.

" **andwae! Jangan mendekat.."**

Hanbin sudah berusaha menjauh, tapi sepertinya tembok kokoh itu tidak mau memberi ruang untuknya.

" **kubilang menjauh! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! Hiks.."**

Jiwon sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, dengan cepat Ia menarik Hanbin dalam pelukannya.

Chu

Jiwon mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hanbin menggeliat kuat.

Dengan perlahan Ia menghembuskan seberkas cahaya biru pada bibir Hanbin.

Hanbin memilih menyerah, matanya menutup pelan bersamaan dengan nafas hangat Jiwon.

Jiwon terus mendorong cahaya itu agar menyatu dengan roh yang dicengkeramnya kini.

Matanya menatap intens pada sosok itu, begitu cantik. Ia tak mampu untuk tidak menciumnya.

Air mata tanpa sadar menetes dari mata Hanbin, Ia teringat bagaimana dulu seseorang yang Ia cinta menciumnya.

Ia merasakan sakit..rasanya amat sangat sesak, sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa.

Hatinya pilu, luka yang hampir sembuh itu kembali membuka.

Tapi perlahan kehangatan melebur di dalam hatinya.

Perasaan itu terus menyebar sampai keseluruh tubuhnya, bahkan pipinya seperti menghangat.

Ia merasa hidup kembali,

Jiwon melepas ciumannya dengan lembut, Ia tatap sosok manis itu masih menutup matanya.

Tangannya melepas pelukannya pada Hanbin.

Kini tangan itu beralih menangkup pipi pucat hantu itu, bibirnya juga kembali mendekat.

Chu

Jiwon semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, Ia sangat menyukai rasa bibir ini.

Begitu pas dengan bibirnya, manis dan memabukkan..

Ia penasaran, apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik dengan sosok hantu ini.

Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dengan seseorang sebelumnya, apalagi berpikir untuk menciumnya.

Tapi, Kim Hanbin memiliki sesuatu hebat yang tidak bisa Ia hindari.

Sesuatu yang manis dan mistis.

Tangan itu mulai meraih pinggang ramping si manis, Ia sungguh penasaran dengan-nya.

Hanbin merasakan rongga dadanya sesak, hei! Lepaskan dulu bibirmu Kim f*ck Jiwon.

Apa kau lupa, akibat kegiatan sakral-mu itu sekarang Hanbin bisa bernafas?

" **ungg~..mm-h,yah! Lepass"**

Manusia itu menuruti, meski sangat kentara bahwa Ia tidak rela.

" kau bernafas? Kau bisa bernafas?! YESS..! aku berhasil !" Jiwon menari tidak jelas.

Hanbin memandang tidak suka pada manusia aneh itu, kenapa memangnya?

" **berhasil apanya? Dan- dan beraninya kau..me-menc"**

" itulah maksudku! Aku berhasil mengambil rohmu, hehe.."

" **MWO?! Mengambil roh-ku katamu?! Kau..KAU MENCIUMKU SEENAKMU DAN KAU MENGATAKAN ALASAN KONYOL INI PADAKU?! KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH!"**

Jiwon sempat berhenti bernafas melihat Hanbin berteriak murka padanya, namun setelah menatap pada bibir yang bergerak-gerak itu, rasanya..oh God

" itu caraku supaya kau tidak merasa sakit saat bersentuhan denganku..,masih percobaan sih"

Hanbin termenung, jadi..tadi manusia ini hanya memakainya sebagai bahan percobaan?

" **kau..tidak sungguhan menc- maksudku,emm.."**

" aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, menciumu.. kupikir adalah satu-satunya cara"

Jiwon mengubah mimik wajahnya, Ia agak tidak enak mencium hantu yang bahkan baru dilihatnya kemarin malam.

" mianhae..,t-tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab" Jiwon berucap yakin.

Hanbin masih menutupi bibirnya, matanya sedikit berair.

" **sudah puas..sudah puas kau mempermainkanku, HAH?!"** air mata menetes begitu saja dari mata bulat Hanbin.

Jiwon hanya bisa menunduk, Ia merasa ialah satu-satunya manusia paling jahat di dunia.

" **mulai sekarang.. JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN DIRI DIHADAPANKU LAGI!"**

Jiwon yang terkejut segera mengangkat wajahnya, namun roh itu telah menghilang.

Sungguh, bukan itu tujuannya. Ia hanya ingin mengenal hantu itu lebih dekat.

Tapi cara yang dilakukannya salah, Ia justru mengecewakan Hanbin.

Tapi..sebenarnya, Jiwon memang ada keinginan untuk mencium hantu itu.

Salah siapa punya wajah yang cantik, imut dan menggemaskan? Tipe favorit Jiwon.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Apalagi Junhoe semakin pamer padanya, bahwa Jinhwan adalah istri yang penurut.

Siapa peduli, toh hal itu tak menguntungkan untuknya.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar dan melempar tasnya, Jiwon berbaring dalam diam.

Bagaimana caranya agar Ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan hantu cantik itu?

Tahu keberadaannya saja tidak,

"ya..yak! kau yang di jendela!"

Jiwon berteriak sendiri di rumah itu.

Tapi jika kalian jadi Jiwon…,maka yang kau lihat adalah sosok hantu berpakaian kuning cerah sedang bermain gorden.

Sosok itu terdiam, apakah manusia itu memanggilnya? Dia bisa melihat hantu?

" **aku?"** ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" disini hanya ada K-A-U dan aku. Cepat kemari!"

Hantu itu melayang cepat dan behenti tepat dihadapan Jiwon, matanya mengerjab bingung.

" cepat katakan dimana Kim Hanbin"

Bocah itu melebarkan matanya, **" m-mollayo"**

" katakan siapa namamu"

" **c-chanwoo imnida"**

" kau tidak tahu Kim Hanbin?"

" **aniyeyo.."**

Jiwon menatap tepat pada bola mata anak itu, pandangannya mengintimidasi.

Bisa juga kan, anak kecil ini berbohong?

Chanwoo menghindari tatapan Jiwon, Ia tengah berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

" geure, tapi kalau sampai aku melihatmu bersama Hanbin.."

" KAU HARUS PERGI DARI RUMAHKU"

Chanwoo mengangguk takut, sesegera mungkin Ia berlalu dari hadapan Jiwon.

Jiwon memainkan handphonenya dengan malas,sesekali Ia menatap pada pintu kamarnya.

Berharap Hanbin muncul sambil tersenyum manis. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Ia datang.

" Hanbin-ah eodiya.."

Hanbin mengusap kulit lengannya kasar, Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Jiwon.

Ia sungguh kecewa,beraninya bocah itu menciumnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Kalau iya Jiwon adalah Bobby, percuma saja. Dia tetap tak mengingatnya. Tak mencintainya..

" _Hanbin-ah..kemarilah,"_

Kembali Ia mengusap lengannya, suara bocah itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

" _..mianhae"_

Hanbin meremas kepalanya kuat-kuat, **" aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi hyung, hiks"**

" **shirreo!"**

" **kumohon, biarkan aku tinggal dengan tenang…"**

" Hanbin-ah..maafkan aku, "

" sebentar saja, kemarilah"

Tanpa Jiwon duga sebelumnya, sosok yang disebut-sebut mendadak muncul dihadapannya dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dengan tangkas, lengan Jiwon menangkap tubuh itu.

Hanbin masih menggenggam kuat bahu Jiwon, Ia tidak tahu kenapa roh-nya bisa tertarik ke sini.

" kau menangis?"

Hanbin yang sadar segera melepas tangannya dan menjauhkan diri.

Mengusap kasar air matanya ,kemudiam berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

" aku minta maaf"

Hanbin menghentikan langkahnya, Ia tersenyum pedih.

Lagi-lagi bayangan sosok Bobby yang muncul di otaknya.

" aku tau aku salah, tapi kumohon maafkan aku"

Hanbin berbalik, Jiwon menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

" **gwenchana.."**

" tapi-aku berlaku tidak sopan padamu. Uljimaa"

Hanbin tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi, bocah ini sangat mirip dengan Bobby.

Kekasihnya dulu..

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

" Hanbin-ah.."

" **aku membencimu.."**

" wae, karena kejadian kemarin? Ciuman kemarin adalah yang pertama untukku"

Hanbin menggeleng lemah, bukan karena kemarin. Tapi karena kau sendiri..Jiwon.

" **bukan itu, lupakan saja.."**

Jiwon segera mencekal pergelangan tangan Hanbin, Ia ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi.

" jadi kau tidak marah padaku? Lalu karena apa kau membenciku?"

" **t-tentu aku marah padamu! Kau pikir aku mau begitu saja kau cium hah?!"**

Jiwon memasang senyum andalannya, " lalu kenapa tak menolak sejak awal? Kulihat kau begitu menikmatinya sampai memejamkan mata segala~"

Hanbin menampar bocah itu dengan keras, tapi..ada yang aneh.

Tangannya tidak sakit..

Kini matanya menatap Jiwon, bocah itu mengerang sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

" argh! kau bisa menamparku?! Woah~ daebak"

Hanbin tersenyum lebar, **" aku bisa melakukan apapun"**

" sudah tua, jangan sombong"

Hanbin kembali mengayunkan tangannya, namun Jiwon lebih cepat menahan tangan itu.

" sekarang, ¼ jiwamu ada padaku. Jangan bertindak yang macam-macam ok?"

Tangannya mengusak rambut halus Hanbin.

" **yak! Aku lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku HYUNG"**

Jiwon acuh, langkahnya pasti menuju ruang makan.

" **aku bicara padamu bocah!"**

" namaku Kim Jiwon "

" **geure, Jiwon-ah! Berapa usiamu?"**

" 19"

" **ish, dinginnya~ tapi kau harus memanggilku hyung"**

" kenapa harus? Berapa usiamu saat meninggal?"

" … **18 tahun"**

" kalau begitu kau yang harus memanggilku hyung"

" **tapi aku lahir lebih awal darimu!"**

" mau mulut manismu itu bicara sampai berbusa, aku tetap lebih tua darimu"

Hanbin melipat tangannya sebal, sifat Jiwon yang ini tidak seperti Bobby hyung-nya.

" **pokonya panggil aku hyung!"**

" shirreo, seumur hidupku tidak akan pernah"

" **yak! KIM JIWOONN!"**

Kembali hari ini ia pulang malam, dosennya sangat baik sehingga meninggalkan banyak tugas yang harus dirampungkannya hari itu juga.

Pertama Ia masuk rumah, yang dilihatnya hanya 2 hantu anak-anak yang bermain tombol televisi.

Biarlah, Ia juga tak berminat menonton televisi.

" anak-anak, matikan televisi setelah jam 12. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar itu"

Ia melanjutkan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Setelah membawa secangkir kopi panas, kakinya melangkah melewati sebuah ruangan yang menurutnya aneh. Gelap dan sempit.. mungkin gudang.

Hah~

Jiwon lagi-lagi menghela nafas, apa yang membuat pikirannya merasa terganggu akhir-akhir ini?

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, buku tebal yang sedari tadi dibukanya kini dibacanya kembali.

Krakk tap tap

Jiwon menoleh sambil menahan amarah, ok..kali ini Ia tidak boleh marah.

" halmoni, kumohon jangan bermain dengan cucumu di sini. Aku ada ujian besok"

Sosok hantu nenek yang berdiri di depan kamar Jiwon itu tersenyum sungkan, kemudian membawa cucunya pergi.

"aigooo..aku harus belajar. Fighting!"

Sudah berkali-kali Jiwon menatap tulisan berderet di buku itu, namun pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

Brakk!

Jiwon menutup paksa bukunya, matanya menatap nyalang pada wajah manis dihadapannya.

" jika bukan karena kau, aku pasti belajar tenang hari ini"

Berikutnya Ia membalikkan foto Hanbin, menghadap ke belakang.

Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi jika berhadapan dengan wajah menggemaskan si-manis Hanbin.

Eh, bicara tentang Hanbin. Kemana sosok itu? kenapa tidak muncul lalu mengganggunya seperti biasa.

Baiklah, lupakan Hanbin dasar otak tak tahu diri. Kau harus menyimpan banyak memori buku itu daripada memikirkan Hanbin.

Esok sore saat kembali dari kampus, Ia menemukan Hanbin.

Hantu itu sedang menonton televisi bersama sehantu(?) yang Ia kenal belum lama ini.

" yak! Chanwoo-ya! Kubilang apa kemarin ha?!"

Chanwoo yang menyadari Jiwon datang, langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hanbin.

" **Hanbin hyung..lindungi aku~"**

Hanbin segera berdiri dan tersenyum sangat sangat manis.

" **Jiwon-ah, dia Chanwoo. Temanku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, kau tak boleh berbuat jahat padanya"**

Jiwon sudah menggertakan giginya, beraninya bocah itu berbohong padaku..

Dan matanya melebar kala Hanbin berusaha melindungi Chanwoo darinya.

" beraninya kau berbohong padaku bocah! Dan menjauh dari Hanbin sekarang!'

Chanwoo yang ketakutan perlahan mundur, Jiwon segera menarik Hanbin ke pelukannya.

" kau baik saja? Kemana saja kemarin..kenapa kau tidak me-maksudku biasanya kau berisik?"

Hanbin tersenyum senang, apakah manusia ini mengkhawatirkannya?

" yak! Jawablah bila aku bertanya!"

' **huh! Sok marah segala. Aku tahu apa maksudmu manusia bodoh'**

" **bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana, jangan kembali ke rumahku lagi"**

Amarah Jiwon memuncak, rasa panasnya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun

" aku membayar mahal rumah ini pada tuan Goo. Bukan kau!"

" **tapi ini adalah rumahku! Aku lebih awal tinggal di sini. Dan sampai sekarang pun masih kutinggali!"**

" whatever.."

Jiwon berjalan cepat, Ia tak suka kalah bicara dengan orang lain.

Ok..kali ini kau menang Kim Hanbin.

Junhoe menyerahkan figura besar itu pada Jiwon, Ia harus memberikannya sekarang.

" apa ini June-a?"

" foto pernikahanku..pasanglah"

Jiwon berpikir, bagaimana bisa Jinhwan yang kalem itu mendapat suami kaku macam Junhoe.

Apalagi bocah dihadapannya kini berusia 3 tahun lebih muda dari Jinhwan.

" tunggu apalagi. Pasanglah hyung, di sana yah! Biar kelihatan semua orang"

Junhoe menunjuk pada ruang tamu. Narsis benar bocah ini.

" oh iya hyung, kau boleh saja memindah barang-barang di rumah ini ke tempat lain. Asal jangan foto ini"

Jiwon menatap malas pada Junhoe, " mana Jinan hyung?"

" dia tidur, kelelahan. Laigpula ini sudah malam"

" ya…June-a, jangan terlalu kasar pada hyung-ku. Kasihan dia"

" sudahlah hyung..aku lebih mengenalnya daripada kau"

Jiwon mengusap wajahnya, percuma berbicara dengan anak ini.

" baiklah, terserah kau. Pulang sana, nanti Jinan hyung mencarimu"

Jiwon berhenti di depan pintu kamar,

" Hanbin-ah.."

Hanbin menoleh, sejurus kemudian Ia kembali memainkan bantal.

Jiwon ikut duduk disamping Hanbin, Ia hanya diam menunggu Hanbin bicara.

Hanbin juga diam, Ia hanya sesekali melirik Jiwon melalui ekor matanya.

Tanpa sadar, matanya terpaku pada wajah Jiwon. Ia merindukan wajah ini, dan senyumannya.

" wae? Aku tampan ya, sampai kau tak bisa berkedip?"

Hancur sudah senyuman manis yang barusaja Ia bayangkan, bocah dihadapannya begitu menyebalkan.

Hanbin menghela nafas, Ia jadi malas bicara kalau seperti ini.

" mwo? Ada apa hmm?"

Hantu itu bungkam, bagaimana Ia mengatakannya pada bocah ini..

" kau.. kesepian?"

Air mata menetes dari mata bulat Hanbin, bantal itu dipeluknya erat.

 **Kau benar..aku sendirian Jiwon-ah,**

Bantal itu terlepas dari pelukannya, dirinya kini justru dipeluk erat.

" sudahlah..,aku juga kesepian"

Hanbin menatap lekat pada Jiwon, apa lagi ini?

" mulai sekarang, jika kau kesepian panggilah aku"

" **lalu kau akan datang?"**

" ani. Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa datang? Terbang? Teleportasi?"

Senyuman luntur dari wajah manis itu, tangannya memukul brutal pada Jiwon.

" yak! Appo..kenapa memukulku?!"

" **kau menyebalkan! Kukira kau akan datang.."**

Wajah itu kembali murung, tangan Jiwon perlahan memegang bahu Hanbin.

" kau tahu? Sejak roh-mu kuambil aku jadi ikut merasakan apa yang kau rasakan"

" jadi jangan bersedih lagi, jebal.."

Hanbin sudah hampir menangis, tapi bocah itu kembali menyela.

" andwae! Jangan menangis lagi, nanti aku jadi ikut menangis"

" **aku bahagia,masih ada yang memperdulikanku.."**

.

.

" aish..,lupakan. Mari kita tidur eh-, kau tidur tidak?"

Hanbin terdiam, Ia tidak mungkin mengantuk kan?

" **ani, aku tidak pernah tidur"**

"hmm..geure, aku mau tidur dulu. Kau disini atau?"

" **kenapa menanyaiku begitu? Terserah aku dong..ini kan rumahku"**

Jiwon menatap malas, mulai lagi.

" baiklah, aku tidur diruang tamu. Kau disini saja, jangan berkeliaran. Itu sangat mengganggu"

Hanbin tersenyum, Jiwon ikut terseyum dan secepatnya memalingkan wajah.

" **wae?"**

"ani, jal- em. Aku pergi dulu"

Setelah memastikan bocah itu pergi, Hanbin menangkup wajahnya.

 **Aigoo.., kenapa pipiku rasanya hangat?**

07.05

Jiwon berlari kencang menuju halte, Ia tidak boleh tertinggal bus lagi.

Sudah cukup berlari sampai 1,5 km. Itu olahraga pagi yang melelahkan.

Oh, itu bus kan?

" YAPS! "

Jiwon cepat-cepat meraih pintu bus yang baru terbuka, untung masih ada bus lewat di jam ini.

Sambil duduk mengatur nafas, Jiwon membuka ransel hitamnya.

Tangannya meraba isi ransel tersebut, tapi tunggu..kemana buku catatannya?

Dengan terburu di aduknya ransel itu, matanya juga ikut mencari. Tapi nihil..

" oh my..dimana bukuku?"

" igo"

Jiwon menoleh kesamping, siapa orang ini?

" kau bisa membaca bukuku dulu, nanti ada test loh"

Sedikit ragu, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil buku itu.

" apa tidak apa-apa?"

" gwenchana, aku sudah belajar"

"hmm..geure, siapa namamu? Aku tak pernah melihatmu,bukankah kita satu universitas?"

Senyum manis itu mengembang,

" Kim Donghyuk, jurusan seni"

Jiwon memukul kepalanya berkali-kali,

" pabboya~ aku sekelas dengannya tapi kenapa aku tak sadar?!"

" **ya, kau sudah pulang?"**

Jiwon menatap Hanbin, " hm, agak awal untuk hari ini"

" **hoo~ bagaimana kuliahmu?"**

" heh, sangat buruk. Buku catatanku hilang, dan aku tak sempat belajar. Tapi aku-"

Jiwon segera menghentikan ocehannya, matanya menatap Hanbin curiga.

" kau..tahu dimana buku catatanku?"

Hanbin berkedip bingung, buku apa?

" **ani, buku catatan apa?"**

" buku catatan berwarna kuning, hanya satu itu yang berwarna kuning dari sekian banyak bukuku"

" **molla"** Hantu itu terbang dan tampaknya Jiwon tak bisa menyusulnya.

" yak! Kim Hanbin!gidari-"

" aish..padahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya"

" eoh, lalu bagaimana? Aku harus menulisnya seperti apa?"

" _ya..,kau ini malas sekali. Pikirkanlah, kau pasti bisa Jiwon-ah!"_

" YAK! Ini tugas kelompok, dan kenapa aku harus menyelesaikannya sendirian?!"

" _salah siapa mempunyai rumah yang terpencil,"_

" aku sudah mengajakmu kemari, kau saja yang menolak!"

" _hehe, mianhae. Lain kali aku akan datang, sekarang kerjakanlah! Besok harus jadi"_

 _Tuutt tuuut_

" ya..YAK! SONG YUNHYEONG!"

Jiwon membanting handphonenya dengan kasar, beraninya Yunhyeong memerintah begitu.

Bocah itu berkali-kali menguap, matanya yang kecil juga semakin menyempit.

" aigoo.., aku mengantuk sekali"

" **hei manusia, kau belum tidur?"**

" ya hantu bodoh. Sudah jelas kan jawabanya, kenapa masih bertanya?"

Hanbin melempar sebuah buku tepat mengenai kepala Jiwon **, " igo, kau meninggalkannya di dapur"**

Jiwon meneliti buku itu sambil mengusap dahinya, _winnie the pooh_ warna kuning.

" hehe, gomawo. Maaf sudah menuduhmu tadi"

" **hmm gwenchana, apa ini? Skripsi?"**

" ne, tapi aku tidak mau mengerjakannya. Aku mau tidur saja"

" **yaa.., kau ini pemalas sekali. Cepat kerjakan lalu kau bisa tidur"**

" aku lelah Hanbin-ah, dan kenapa aku harus mengerjakannya. Ini tugas kelomok"

" **HA! Aku akan membantumu, kau tinggal menulisnya saja"**

Jiwon hanya bengong antara mengantuk dan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

" **pallii! Aku ini sedang sibuk, cepat !"**

Jiwon mencibir, 'hantu sok sibuk'

Jiwon membenarkan duduknya di ranjang, Hanbin juga ikut duduk disampingnya.

" **tentang monumen.. monumen, ok! Tulis baik-baik, arra?!"**

Jiwon mengetik dengan hati-hati, Ia tak mau mengecek ulang karena matanya sudah lelah.

Sekalian saja, hemat waktu dan tenaga.

" **yak Kim Jiwon! Jangan tutup matamu, konsentrasilah!"**

Bocah itu segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar," ne! ne!, aigoo"

Ransel itu sudah tertata rapi, Jiwon membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan ke kasur yang empuk.

" arrggh..punggungku,"

Punggungnya bergemeletuk, tapi ini sangat nyaman.

" ya! Iribwa"

Hanbin melihat Jiwon melambai ringan padanya, dengan malas Ia mendekat.

" **mwo?"**

Jiwon dengan cepat menarik Hanbin ke ranjang, akibatnya Hanbin jatuh menindih Jiwon.

" hah~ gomawo. Sudah menemukan bukuku, dan membantuku menyelesaikan skripsi"

" **itu hal yang mudah, aku lebih berpengalaman dibanding kau"**

" sudahlah jangan omong kosong, ayo tidur"

Jiwon menggeser posisinya dan membanting Hanbin di sampingnya.

" **mwo?YAK! Apa maksudmu ha?!"**

" ayo tidur, disini. Bersamaku"

Jiwon memeluk erat pinggang Hanbin sambil menahan senyum.

Ia senang karena bisa menahan hantu ini agak tidak kabur.

" **Jiwon-ah..lepas. Aku ada urusan"**

" apa? Apakah ada yang lebih penting daripada aku?"

" **dasar, percaya diri sekali. Aku punya banyak hal lebih penting daripada tidur denganmu!"**

Hanbin mencoba bangkit, namun Jiwon kembali menariknya ke ranjang.

" malam ini saja, biarkan aku tidur dengan memelukmu"

" entah kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu, padahal hampir setiap hari aku melihatmu"

Hanbin terdiam, benarkah? Apa Jiwon benar-benar merindukannya?

" apa yang kau perbuat sampai aku selalu memikirkanmu? Apa yang kau punya?"

" katakan, bagaimana kau melakukannya padaku."

Hanbin mencoba melepas pelukan Jiwon, namun rasanya pelukan itu semakin erat.

Kini Ia tambah panik ketika si manusia justru menindihnya, menatapnya intens.

" Kim Hanbin, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Hanbin membelalak kaget, apa yang harus dikatakannya?

" **j-jiwon aku-"**

" katakan saja, kemarin selama dua hari kau menghindariku kan. Kenapa?"

Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya, **" jiwon-ah, lepass"**

Tangan Jiwon segera menangkup wajah Hanbin, Ia menatap sedih.

" apa kau membenciku? Apa salahku.."

Hanbin menahan airmatanya yang menggenang, Ia tidak boleh mengatakan apapun.

" Hanbin-ah, kau seharusnya mengerti bagaimana bila seseorang membencimu tanpa alasan"

" ya! Tatap aku dan bicaralah! Kau mau aku mati penasaran hah?!"

" **..hiks, diamlah. Aku juga tidak tahu,tapi-aku tidak membencimu Jiwon-ah"**

" lalu kenapa menghindariku, kau sama sekali tak menatapku dari tadi."

" kenapa dengan ku? Apakah wajahku ini aneh? Huh"

Hanbin tetap bungkam, Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau rupa manusia ini mirip Bobby hyungnya.

" aish sudahlah! Lupakan perkataanku barusan, aku lelah."

Jiwon mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbaring di samping Hanbin.

" aku tak menyuruhmu pergi, jadi jangan memancing amarahku dengan mencoba kabur"

Hanbin dengan terpaksa kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Berikutnya sepasang lengan kekar menarik pinggang Hanbin mendekat ke arah si pemilik lengan itu.

" tetap diam sampai besok pagi, jangan berisik atau menggangguku. Atau kau tahu akibatnya"

" ..jangan memprotes!"

Hanbin kembali menutup bibirnya. Ia merengut sebal, apa-apaan bocah ini berani mengancamnya.

' **sabar Hanbin-ah, hanya sampai besok pagi. Paling lambat juga bocah itu akan berangkat kuliah pukul 7'**

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Double BobB.I, EunhyukJinyoung02, depitannabelle, vchim, Jun-yo, Ibob

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	3. Chapter 3

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

Annyeong..! #menghilang

Gak ding, Cuma mau mengatakan terimakasidh banyak untukmu sayangku#ccuih! Hehe, maaf ya buat kalimat dan setting, alah pokoknya semuannya pasti kalian gak pada paham, karena kau pun begitu# timpuk. Ini fiction sudah selesai saya buat bahkan sebekum iKON debut loh, makanya gaya penulisanku beda banget, masih ancur-seancur ancurnya, tapi saya berharap kali ini pekerjaannya agak rapi dari kemarin dan Anda sekalian agak terhibur.

 **.**

 **.**

02.00

"eomma~.."

Hanbin diam, apakah tadi Jiwon yang bicara?

Tangannya perlahan menyingkirkan lengan Jiwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

" eommaa..bogoshippeo. Aku kesepian eomma,"

Hanbin segera berbalik dan menatap Jiwon, manusia itu mengigau rupanya. Hanbin tersenyum sedih padanya, dua makhluk yang sama- sama kesepian. Ia dan Jiwon.

Kini tangannya terulur mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jiwon. Dalam tidurnya pemuda itu tersenyum manis, bahkan Hanbin heran. Selama ini Jiwon tak pernah tersenyum seperti ini.

" eomma..,kenapa tak menciumku?"

Senyuman luntur dari wajah Hanbin, heh. Hanbin yakin bocah ini mengigau,tapi kenapa aneh? Apakah eommanya sering menciumnya?

" ..eommaa,cium."

Jiwon memanyunkan bibirnya, lengannya menarik Hanbin lebih dekat.

" **yak! Aku bukan eomma-mu!"**

Chu

Hanbin terpaku, membelalakkan matanya. Barusaja Jiwon mencium keningnya lembut.

" eomma..,aku menyayangimu. Tunggu aku ne…hh"

Jiwon kembali pulas, Hanbin mengembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya tidak terjadi hal yang buruk padanya, setidaknya begitu.

.

" **Jiwon-ah, ireona..sudah pukul 5 pagi. Kau tak sekolah?"**

"…"

" **yak Kim Jiwon! Ireonaa~ nanti kau terlambat!"**

" agh! Shikkereo..aku masuk pukul 10."

" **mwo? T-tapi bagaimana dengankuu?"**

" yaa.., diamlah. Aku mengantuk"

" **aish..,Kim Jiwon-"**

" tetap disini dan jangan berisik, sampai aku bangun"

Jiwon mengeratkan pelukannya, udara sepagi ini sangat dingin. Dan Hanbin dengan kehangatannya mulai memanjakan Jiwon.

' Hanbin-ah, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?'

.

Hanbin hanya bisa pasrah, toh Ia tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Ingin mengusir bosan, matanya beralih pada wajah Jiwon.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan Bobby hyung.., memang wajahnya mirip sekali. Kulitnya juga putih bersih seperti Bobby hyung, bahkan Hanbin sendiri kalah putih. Bibirnya yang tipis itu sering mengucapkan kata kata tajam, sedangkan Bobby hyung sangat halus dalam bertutur kata. Kim Jiwon orangnya kasar dan pemarah, dan sikapnya masih sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Kalau Bobby hyung sifatnya begitu dewasa,pengertian dan suka mengalah. Ia tidak egois, apapun dilakukannya jika itu membahagiakan Hanbin.

.

Sementara itu Jiwon melirik melalui ekor matanya, Hanbin sedang memandanginya dengan serius. Ia jadi semakin penasaran, memangnya kenapa dengan wajahnya?

" bilang saja kau suka denganku. Tak usah mencuri waktu untuk menatapku seperti itu"

Hanbin terkejut, buru-buru Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

" **m-mwo? Aku tak tertarik dengan bocah sepertimu"**

" hoo..,lalu kau suka om om tua begitu?"

" **yak! Aku lebih suka Bobb-"**

Hanbin segera membungkam mulutnya, Jiwon juga ikut diam. Apa tadi yang coba Hanbin katakan?

.

" bob apa? Ha? Jangan memandangiku seperti tadi. Itu sangat mengganggu"

" **s-siapa yang memandangimu. Aku sedang berpikir tadi-"**

" berpikir tentangku, itu pasti. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi"

Hanbin mendelik mendengar kenarsisan Jiwon, yang sialnya adalah benar.

.

" **jiwon-ah,"**

".."

" **jiwonnie"**

" menggelikan, jangan sebut namaku seperti itu"

" **eum,ummamu..kalau boleh aku tahu. Dia dimana?"**

" eomma sudah meninggal, jangan bahas hal itu"

" **m-mianhae,"**

" hah~ sudah terlanjur, aku jadi ingin mengatakannya padamu"

Jiwon berbaring menyamankan posisinya dan membenarkan letak lengannya. Hanbin merasakan tubuhnya ditarik lembut, jantungnya seolah bertedak panik. Jiwon merubah moodnya cepat sekali!

" **yak! Mau kau apakan lagi akuu!"**

" begini lebih baik, ini pose yang sempurna"

Jiwon membentangkan lengannya dan menaruh kepala Hanbin disana. Ia beralih menghadap Hanbin, lengan kanannya sebagai bantal Hanbin dan lengan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk memeluk. Dengan begini Ia bisa mengusap kepala Hanbin sesukanya.

" sebenarnya hanya eomma dan appa keluarga yang kumiliki sebelum ini.."

" aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi Tuhan mengambilnya. Hahh~"

" **Jiwon-ah,"**

" tapi aku tetap senang, aku mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih manis dari eomma"

Hanbin mendongak untuk menatap Jiwon, apakah sosok ibu itu bisa terganti?

" dia sangat manis, menyebalkan, tapi suka menolong. Aku terlalu gemas dengan wajah imutnya. Tapi, dia tak pernah mau berkata jujur padaku bahwa dia menyukaiku"

Hanbin mengerjap pelan, apakah Jiwon membicarakan seseorang?

" **siapa orang itu?"**

Jiwon menghela nafas sambil tersenyum maklum," kadang dia susah dimengerti"

Jiwon menatap dalam pada manik mata Hanbin, " aku bersumpah akan membuatnya berkata jujur nanti"

Hanbin menunduk sedih, apakah ini berarti ada orang lain yang menyukai Jiwon? Ia berjengit kala merasakan usakkan halus dari tangan Jiwon di kepalanya.

" kau harus membantuku. Hanbin-ah"

.

.

Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah Jiwon, Donghyuk terus memandangi pemuda di sampingnya hingga Ia hampir terjerembab.

" aduh!"

Jiwon segera menahan tubuh Donghyuk supaya tidak terjatuh.

" hati-hati,jalanannya banyak yang berlubang" Donghyuk yang ditatap Jiwon dengan senyum manis kini semakin malu.

" hyung.."

" hmm?"

" tugas skripsi-mu tadi mendapat nilai tertinggi, kau pandai sekali Hyung"

" ah! Itu bukan apa-apa. Kau lebih pandai karena di usia mudamu ini sudah masuk perguruan tinggi"

Jiwon meringis canggung, Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kalian tahu sebenarnya, siapa yang mengerjakan skripsi itu.

" aniyeyo, hehe" Donghyuk tersenyum manis.

.

Kini keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Jiwon untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka. Jiwon membuka pintu perlahan disertai bibirnya yang merapalkan sesuatu entah apa itu, membuat Donghyuk meringis takut.

" ayo masuklah,"

Jiwon membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk diikuti Donghyuk. Mata pemuda itu memandangi rumah besar Jiwon kagum.

" woah~hyung, rumah ini besar sekali. Perlengkapannya juga, kelihatannya mahal"

" emm, sebenarnya aku membeli rumah ini dengan harga yang murah. Sangat murah!"

' rumah besar dan bagus seperti ini murah? Aneh'

Donghyuk berhenti berjalan, Ia menatap pada foto berukuran 1x2 meter di ruang tamu.

" itu.., bukannya Jinhwan sunbae?"

" geure, dan bocah disampingnya itu adalah pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya"

Donghyuk menganga lebar, jadi..

" jangan kaget, Jinhwan sunbae memang sudah menikah. Dengan bocah tengil itu"

" itu Goo Junhoe, pengusaha muda terkaya tahun ini. Dia teman sekelasku waktu SMA!"

" hmm benar, Ia tak melanjutkan sekolah. Ia memilih untuk berkeluarga saja. Dasar bocah"

Jiwon tertawa kecil, Goo Junhoe yang berkeluarga. Haha, Ia kalah saing lagi.

.

.

Jiwon dengan teliti mengerjakan tugasnya.

Begitu juga Donghyuk, meski sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Jiwon.

" Donghyuk-ah.."

" ya, hyung?"

" emm, menurutmu..bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaanmu ke orang lain?"

Donghyuk tersenyum lagi, " apanya yang bagaimana?"

" yah..,orang itu sedikit cuek. Dan tidak ada manis-manisnya"

Senyuman Donghyuk perlahan pudar, didengar dari sifatnya sudah pasti orang itu bukanlah dirinya.

" lalu? Biasanya hyung bersikap seperti apa padanya?"

Jiwon berpikir," aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku berpura-pura tak perduli padanya"

" aishh..,seharusnya hyung bersikap lebih lembut dan perhatian. Ia perlahan akan luluh nanti"

" bagaimana aku bisa bersikap lembut, dia itu sangat menyebalkan"

" hyung lebih menyebalkan lagi! Dia itu tipe yang ingin diperhatikan lebih olehmu!"

Jiwon terdiam, Ia menatap Donghyuk yang memasang wajah sebal.

" Donghyuk-ah, kenapa kau terlihat.. marah?"

Donghyuk memalingkan wajahnya, tentu saja Ia marah.

" ani, tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya hyung harus mencoba apa yang kukatakan tadi"

Jiwon tersenyum paksa, sebenarnya Ia sedikit aneh dengan perubahan sikap Donghyuk barusan.

.

" gomawo, sudah datang ke rumahku. Sering-seringlah kemari"

Donghyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, Ia tidak boleh egois pada Jiwon. Biarlah dia menyukai orang lain, toh dirinya masih bisa berteman baik dengan Jiwon. Ia akan bahagia meski hanya bersama Jiwon saja, ya Donghyuk harap begitu.

" hm, besok saat ada waktu longgar aku akan kemari."

" geure, ayo kuantar sampai halte"

Donghyuk kembali mengangguk, dan berjalan di samping Jiwon. Apakah Ia pantas kecewa?

.

.

Malam tiba dengan cepat, Jiwon kembali dengan ritual malamnya memanggil para lelembut agar menjadi temannya bermain. Tapi kali ini Ia hanya ingin melihat sehantu, hantu paling imut yang berani padanya.

" Hanbin-ah! Eodiyaaaaa~"

…

Jiwon berguling di ranjang kamarnya, hari ini Hanbin kembali menghilang.

" yaaa!~ aku menunggumu Hanbin-ah..,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

… tak ada jawaban, angin pun tak mau lewat.

" yak! KIM HANBIN! KAU SENANG MEMBUATKU PENASARAN HAH?!"

Duagh! Klontang~

Jiwon mengusap kepalanya yang dilempar mangkuk, " YAK SIAPA- ehehe.., Yooin halmoni. Jwesonghamnida"

Jiwon tersenyum canggung pada hantu nenek-nenek yang melemparnya tadi.

" **jangan berisik nak, nanti tetanggamu mendengar"**

Jiwon mengangguk patuh, Ia sungkan karena telah mengganggu hantu lain di rumah ini. Apalagi hantu itu kan tampaknya sudah tua, kau ini tidak gentle sekali Kim Jiwon.

.

Morning..

" _hyung..,ireonaa~"_ tangan itu menarik lengannya, sementara Ia masih ingin tidur.

" hahh~ nanti dulu"

" _hyung palli~ ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan"_ suara itu merengek manja.

Dalam tidurnya Ia mengernyit, jalan-jalan? Yang benar saja!

" _Bobby hyung jebal..,atau aku pergi dengan Junghyuk!"_

" ANDWAE!"

Jiwon terbangun dengan nafas tersengal, apa-apaan mimpinya barusan?

Tadi itu suara Hanbin kan? Jiwon sangat hafal suara lembut itu.

Tapi kenapa memanggilnya Bobby hyung?

Drrt drrt

Jiwon menoleh pada nakas disampingnya, Kim Donghyuk?

" yeoboseo"

" _ah! Hyung. Sudah pagi cepatlah mandi dan bersiap, aku menunggumu di halte"_

" aishh..,kau berangkat saja duluan"

" _hyung! Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Cepatlah..jangan terlambat!"_

" arra, 10 menit lagi aku sampai"

Jiwon menguap malas, Ia tertawa bodoh. Hanbin yang Ia harapkan justru tak datang dan menyambut paginya. Memangnya kemana hantu sok sibuk itu?!

.

Tepat sebelum Ia pergi mengunci pintu, hembusan angin hangat melintas di sampingnya. Hidungnya menghirup sesuatu yang harum yang Ia yakini adalah aroma Hanbin. Tidak, Ia mulai bosan menunggu Hanbin. Ia kecewa pada Hanbin yang selalu menghindarinya. Dan hantu itu tak pernah mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, selalu bilang tak membenci Jiwon.

Padahal Jiwon tahu benar bahwa hantu itu membencinya. Jiwon yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh Hanbin. Dan itu menyangkut dirinya.

.

Hanbin menangis, lagi-lagi Ia menangisi Bobby. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada lututnya dan menunduk dalam. Disampingnya Chanwoo, hanya diam sambil mengelus pundak hyung-nya. Sahabatnya.

" hyung sudahlah, Bobby hyung tidak akan mendengarmu. Ia sudah tenang di sana"

" aniya~ Chanwooya. Aku tidak mau~hiks"

" tidak mau apa hyung?"

" aku tidak mau Bobby hyung kecewa padaku,hu~"

" bukannya dia yang mengecewakanmu hyung?! Ia berselingkuh dibelakangmu!"

Hanbin tersentak, Chanwoo benar.

" hiks! Kau benar,tapi- tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya begitu saja"

" lalu mau bagaimana lagi?"

" Jiwon..,hiks! Aku- aku menyukainya Chanwoo-ya~. Aish! Eotokhaee...hiks!"

Chanwoo terbelalak, Hanbin menyukai Jiwon. Bagaimana bisa-

" dan aku masih mencintai Bobby hyung..hiks! hiks- eotokhae~"

" kau yakin dengan ucapanmu hyung?"

.

.

Junhoe's home 20.19 KST

" June-ah..,aku sudah mengantuk. Ayo tidur?"

" tidurlah dulu, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Yeobo~"

Jinhwan memberenggut, Ia menyingkirkan buku yang dipangku Junhoe dan duduk dipangkuannya.

" ya~ istriku manja sekali. Ada apa hm?"

Jinhwan tersenyum manis merasakan usapan halus Junhoe di kepalanya.

" aku mau ramen pedas, _sabang-nim_.. baegoppa"

Junhoe buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, Jinhwan yang melakukan aegyo begitu menggodanya. Ia tak mau pekerjaannya terbengkalai gara-gara Jinhwan, seperti yang terjadi kemarin.

" yak! June-ah~"

" ok! Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Tunggulah dirumah"

Jinhwan mengangguk imut, selanjutnya berdiri supaya Junhoe bisa pergi.

" 5 porsi!" teriak Jinhwan saat Junhoe baru saja meraih gagang pintu.

Junhoe terdiam di tempatnya, wow! Selera makan yang fantastis. Apakah Jinhwan akan menyuruhnya menghabiskan semuanya setelah Ia mendapatkan makanan itu susah payah? Jangan berani menyuruh Junhoe memakannya malam ini, cantik.

.

.

Jiwon memutar-mutar kunci rumahnya. Langkah tegapnya membimbingnya menuju kamar. Tangan itu membuka pintu dengan semangat, " Hanbin-ah!"

Senyuman Jiwon memudar, Hanbin tidak ada di kamarnya.

Ia kembali terseyum, 'bodohnya aku, mengaharap Ia ada di sini'

.

Jiwon meminum minumannya dengan tenang, **" Jiwon-ah!"**

" UHUKK! Ugh~" bocah itu buru-buru memukul dadanya. Berharap tersedaknya segera reda.

Jiwon mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan menoleh ke belakang, " Hanbin-ah?"

Hanbin tersenyum manis, Ia senang bisa bertemu Jiwon malam ini.

" pergilah, aku malas dengan hantu tua sepertimu"

Jiwon berjalan melalui Hanbin. Hanbin kaget, Ia terdiam. Kenapa Jiwon seperti ini?

" tapi- Jiwon-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Bocah itu terus berjalan, otaknya berpikir keras supaya menjauh dari Hanbin. Tapi hatinya menginginkan sebaliknya..

" **Kim Jiwon!"**

Jiwon berhenti merasakan pelukan di perutnya, Ia menatap ke bawah. Tangan itu..

" **mianhae, aku- aku menghindarimu. Tapi itu karena aku-"**

Jiwon tersenyum, Ia melepas pelukan Hanbin dan berbalik.

" gwenchana, aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu."

Hanbin menatap Jiwon dengan penuh kerinduan. Jiwon mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang pernah dikatakan Bobby hyung-nya. Apapun kesalahan yang dilakukan Hanbin, Bobby selalu memaafkannya. Bahkan sebelum Hanbin meminta maaf.

" ya! Gwenchana? Jangan melamun"

Hanbin tersenyum lebar, dirinya hendak meraih lengan Jiwon untuk dipeluknya. Tapi dengan cepat Jiwon menghindar, Ia berjalan lurus meninggalkan Hanbin.

" aku memaafkanmu bukan hal yang mudah, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menghilang huh?!"

" **J-jiwon aku-"**

" aku tidak akan berbicara padamu! Aku benar-benar marah!"

Hanbin memandang Jiwon yang berjalan terus ke arah ruang makan, ia sempat sedih. Namun berikutnya bibir itu tersenyum, Hanbin mengikuti kemanapun bocah itu pergi.

.

Jiwon memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sedetik kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Hanbin tersenyum manis menatapnya.

" aish.."

Jiwon membalikkan badannya menghindari tatapan hantu itu, Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi makan kalau seperti ini caranya. Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun kemudian Ia tersenyum karena memiliki ide untuk menjahili Jiwon.

" **Jiwon hyung~"** Hanbin mengucapkannya dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

" UHUKK! Uhuk-huh..YAK!"

Hanbin tak memerdulikan tatapan tajam Jiwon padanya, Ia dengan cepat menyuguhkan segelas air putih untuk Jiwon.

" **ige~ minumlah 'hyung'.."**

Jiwon menyipitkan matanya, namun berikutnya tangannya segera menyambar gelas itu dan meminumnya dengan terburu. Tenggorokkanya sangat gatal. Sial sekali dirinya hari ini, tersedak dua kali, oleh orang yang sama pula.

" berhenti menggangguku" ujar Jiwon dingin.

Hanbin tetap tersenyum, bahkan senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia berhasil menjahili manusia sok dewasa dihadapannya ini, memang sebagai hantu tugasnya adalah mengganggu manusia. Benar begitu bukan?

Ia mengingat ucapan Chanwoo, kalau ingin melupakan seseorang buatlah kesibukan. Dan jika ingin menghapus rasa suka pada seseorang, maka berbuatlah buruk padanya. Ia ingin melupakan Bobby.., juga menghapus rasa sukanya terhadap Jiwon.

.

Sejak hari itu juga, Jiwon tidak pernah sehari pun terbebas dari perbuatan jahil Hanbin. Mulai dari..

" aish..,dimana skripsiku?! Aku yakin sudah memasukkannya di tas semalam"

" bagaimana Kim Jiwon-ssi, sudah ketemu?"

" b-belum saem, tapi saya akan mengumpulkannya nanti. Saya masih ada softcopy-nya"

" ok, saya tahu kamu anak yang rajin. Saya tunggu di kantor"

Jiwon mengembuskan nafasnya lega. Hal ini tidak terjadi satu atau dua kali, tapi berkali kali.

Dan ia tahu siapa pelakunya, " aish..KIM HANBINNN!"

Seluruh kelas memandanginya tak suka, hanya Donghyuk saja yang tersenyum maklum. Jiwon segera berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

Atau..mungkin kejahilan yang seperti ini,

" hah~, kau memang tidak tampan Kim Jiwon. Tapi kenapa banyak yang menyukaimu? Huh?"

Jiwon bermonolog dihadapan cerminnya, di saat yang sama handphonenya bergetar.

Donghyuk's calling..

Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh handphone itu, tangan lain sudah meraibnya dan melempar benda itu tepat ke cermin.

Prangg!

" aigoo.., Kim Hanbin. SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMECAHKAN CERMINKU LAGI!"

" aish.., handphone-ku~" Jiwon memungut benda itu dengan hati-hati, ingin rasanya Ia menangis. Hanbin tertawa merdu, Ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah pada Jiwon.

Dan yang lebih parah..

Jiwon baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai handuk kecilnya di pinggang. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan terpaku kala tak menemui pakaiannya di gantungan. Ia bisa saja memakai pakaian yang lain, tapi masalahnya..semua bajunya masih basah. Terjemur rapi di balkon atas, lalu apa iya Ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang seperti itu berjalan santai ke balkon?

Apa yang akan diucapkan tetangganya nanti.

" KIM HANBIN! Kuhitung sampai tiga kalau baju itu belum kembali di tempatnya. Kau akan menanggung akibatnya!" murka Jiwon.

" satu.."

" dua.."

" …dua setengah"

" aish.. KIM HANBIN! Awas saja kau kalau sampai aku menangkapmu!"

" TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU TENANG BERGENTAYANGAN DI RUMAH INI! AKU AKAN MENGURUNGMU!"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : parkcheonsafujoshi, Double BobB.I, depitannabelle, vchim, Ibob, EunhyukJinyoung02, Jun-yo.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	4. Chapter 4

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

Selalu seperti itu, Jiwon merasa sangat frustasi dan lelah.

Bagaimana lagi Ia akan mengatasi Hanbin? Hantu itu semakin lama semakin berani padanya.

Apakah harus memberinya pelajaran? Heh,ide yang bagus. Kim Jiwon..

Ting nong [anggap aja ini suara bel rumah]

Jiwon bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan malas ke depan. Hanbin diam-diam mengintip dan mengikutinya di belakang.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan dua pemuda dengan tas punggungnya.

" Jiwon-ah! Aku dan Donghyuk datang. Kita ada tugas kelompok,kau ingat?"

Splashh

Mendadak pandangan Jiwon kosong, Ia menoleh pada Donghyuk tak senang. Donghyuk yang ditatap hanya diam kebingungan, kenapa dengan dirinya?

" **pergi.."**

Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong menatap tak percaya pada Jiwon.

" kau tak salah makan kan Jiwon?"

" Jiwon hyung..,gwenchana?"

" **kubilang pergi!"**

" Jiwon-ah?"

" **KAA!"**

Yunhyeong segera berbalik dan berlari ketakutan, tangannya menarik Donghyuk yang masih menatap pada Jiwon. Setelah memastikan keduanya pergi , tubuh Jiwon mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan.

Brugh..

Tubuh itu tersungkur di lantai yang dingin, perlahan sosok Hanbin keluar dari raga itu.

.

.

Jiwon menatap Hanbin yang menundukkan kepalanya, hari ini Jiwon benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh perbuatan Hanbin.

" Hanbin-ah, aku masih bisa memaafkanmu atas kejahilanmu yang sebelumnya. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan"

"…"

" disamping tugas kelompokku yang tidak bisa selesai, mereka juga pasti menjudge-ku orang aneh!"

"…"

" Ok, ini memang rumahmu. Tapi tak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit kelonggaran?"

" APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU?!"

Nada bicara Jiwon yang semakin meninggi di setiap kalimatnya membuat Hanbin merasa dibenci. Merasa tak disenangi oleh Jiwon, dan Ia tak bermaksud melakukannya.

.

" **hiks.."**

Jiwon diam, Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Ia jadi pemarah seperti ini?

" **hiks..,mianhae~. Huks..,mianheee"**

Jiwon berjalan cepat kearah Hanbin, hantu itu sudah menutup erat matanya. Tangan itu sedah terangkat di hadapannya. Ia takut , Jiwon pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

" Hanbin-ah mianhae"

Tangan itu memeluk Hanbin sangat erat, Ia menaruh kepala Hanbin di ceruk lehernya. Bibirnya mengatakan kata-kata halus yang menenangkan, " mianhae.."

Hanbin membuka matanya perlahan, Jiwon memeluknya. Ia tak memukulnya atau yang lainnya.

" aku..terlalu kasar padamu,mianhae"

Dengan ragu Hanbin melingkarkan lengannya pada Jiwon. Ia mencoba meresapi Jiwon, perasaan hangat saat Jiwon menciumnya dulu. Kini hadir kembali.

Jiwon tersenyum merasakan pelukan itu, Hanbin-nya telah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Manis dan lembut.

.

Jiwon menarik Hanbin untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Sambil bersandar, Jiwon mengambil handphone-nya [yang ujungnya sudah pecah berlubang]. Ia menghubungi seseorang sambil menahan Hanbin tetap pada kungkungan hangatnya.

" eoh, Donghyuk-ah? Bagaimana tugasnya?"

" _eopseo~ sudah selesai kok hyung."_

" mianhae.., aku tak ikut mengerjakan tadi. Dan- aku juga minta maaf karena mengusirmu dan Yunhyeong tadi."

" _gwenchana..,aku tahu hyung sedang banyak pikiran. Yunhyeong hyung juga sudah memaafkanmu kok hyung"_

Jiwon mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada Hanbin, kelihatan sekali kalau Hanbin tak suka dengan Donghyuk. Buktinya setiap kali Donghyuk bersuara, Hanbin pasti memberontak dalam pelukkannya.

" hahh..,syukurlah. Gomawo"

" _cheonma.."_

 _._

Hanbin melipat tangannya di dada, Ia sebal dengan Jiwon. Baru saja berbaikan, sekarang sudah membuatnya _mood-down_ lagi.

" wae..,hmm?"

" **ani. Eopseo"**

Jiwon terkekeh, Hanbin benar-benar manis saat merajuk begini.

" mwo? Malhaebwa.."

" **aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan bocah bernama Donghyuk itu"**

" ha? Kenapa..dia hanya temanku"

" **pokoknya tidak boleh!"**

" ne..arraseo-arraseo. Dasar pemarah"

Takk!

" **aw! Sakitt"**

Hanbin mengusap dahinya yang barusaja disentil Jiwon. Ia tak suka Jiwon bersikap sok manis padanya seperti ini.

Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang melanda, Hanbin tetap diam di pangkuan Jiwon. Sementara Jiwon sendiri masih berfikir akan berbicara apa pada Hanbin.

" Hanbin-ah/ **Jiwon-ah"**

Hanbin menunduk, Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Entah kenapa Jiwon selama ini selalu memperlakukannya seperti kekasihnya sendiri.

Ini terlalu dekat, atau bahkan terlalu intim kalau mereka hanya teman satu atap, iya kan?

" kau duluan.."

" **ani, kau saja.."**

"…baiklah"

.

" kemana saja selama ini?"

" **aku?"**

" tidak, Yooin halmoni. Tentu saja kau bodoh!" Jiwon mengucapkan hal kasar itu dengan sikap yang manis. Hidungnya berkeliaran di tengkuk Hanbin dan hantu itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Hanbin tersenyum senang, **" kau mengkhawatirkanku?"**

" …t-tentu saja. Aku begitu memperhatikanmu,kau saja yang terlalu acuh"

Jiwon menggerakkan bola matanya tak tentu arah, Ia gugup kalau berbicara jujur tentang perasaannya.

" **hehe, kau saja yang terlalu menyebalkan. Dasar!"**

" jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat jawab"

Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mulai lagi.

" **molla, aku selalu menghilang di hari-"**

" Selasa dan Sabtu. Dan kau tak tahu kenapa?"

Mata Hanbin membola kaget, Jiwon benar-benar memperhatikannya. Selanjutnya Ia mengangguk pelan, Ia sungguh tak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya selama itu.

" lalu soal skripsi dan barang-barangku. Terutama celana dalamku, dimana kau menyembunyikannya?"

Hanbin terbelalak, bagaimana ini? Ia sungguh tak ingat menaruh semua benda itu di mana?

" **a-aku tak ingat, tapi kenapa kau tahu aku yang mengambilnya?"**

" hah~ kau kira Yooin halmoni akan mengambil celana dalamku? Konyol"

Jiwon kembali diam, sebenarnya Ia ingin menanyakan tentang Bobby siapa-lah itu. Tapi hubungannya dengan Hanbin barusaja membaik, Ia tak mau cari masalah.

" Hanbin-ah"

" **hmm?"**

" jangan menghindariku lagi.."

Hanbin perlahan melepas pelukan Jiwon dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

" **aku tidak berjanji-"**

" jebal. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

" **ani! Aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu-"**

" tatap mataku, bicaralah dengan jujur"

Hanbin diam, ia tak bisa. Jiwon mencengkeram bahunya erat, bocah itu memandangnya tajam.

" latih matamu sebelum berbohong, meski aku baru mengenalmu beberapa minggu. Aku justru lebih mengetahui dirimu daripada kau sendiri"

" apa ucapanku benar?"

" **..geure, aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan kalau memang aku menyukaimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi"**

" ..wae? Sebegitu buruknya-kah aku dimatamu?"

" **ani, alasannya adalah dirimu sendiri."**

" mwo..,apa maksudmu?"

" **kita berbeda Jiwon-ah..,kau masih hidup! Dan aku-"**

" aku tidak perduli! Selama kita masih bersama, ..aku tidak perduli"

" **Kim Jiwon-"**

" KIM HANBIN! Dengar..,aku sungguh menyukaimu. Biarlah aku meraih kebahagiaanku barang sebentar saja.."

Hanbin menunduk, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Jiwon. Bocah ini terlalu memaksanya, Jiwon membuat semua keyakinannya goyah.

" baiklah..,anggap saja pembicaraan tadi tak terjadi. Biarlah semuanya berjalan apa adanya"

Hanbin mendongak, menahan air mataya kembali jatuh. Jiwon begitu membuatnya kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jiwon kembali menarik Hanbin untuk dipeluknya, " hiks..,sebentar saja. Aku meminjam bahumu ne?"

Hanbin hanya bisa diam saat Jiwon menangis, bocah itu memeluknya erat. Suaranya parau sambil bernafas pendek. Ia merasa begitu kacau, Ia bahkan belum memulai apa-apa dengan Hanbin.

.

Tangisan itu berlanjut sampai Hanbin merasakan tubuh Jiwon memberat. Hati-hati tangannya menarik Jiwon menjauh dan membaringkannya yang tertidur di ranjang.

Ia merasa bersalah, juga sedikit menyesal sebenarnya. Andai saja Ia mengatakan kalau Ia menyukai Jiwon. Apa yang mungkin terjadi sekarang?

Hanbin ikut berbaring disamping Jiwon, Ia meraih lengan Jiwon dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya sendiri. Sementara itu ia mengusap pipi Jiwon yang sembab.

" **mianhae hyung.."**

 **.**

Jiwon terbangun dengan mata yang berat,Ia tak mau masuk sekolah. Ia tak enak badan.

Hanbin mengusap lembut kepala Jiwon, Ia tersenyum.. **" selamat pagi~"**

Jiwon juga membalas dengan senyuman tampannya, Ia senang. Sesuatu yang diimpikannya sebelum ini telah terwujud. Hanbin berada di ranjang yang sama dengannya, menyambut paginya.

" pagi~, oh! Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa jalan-jalan? Tidak sekolah kah?

" aish..,jangan terlalu lama berfikir. Bersiaplah, pukul 8 kita berangkat"

Hanbin menunduk, Jiwon bertingkah seolah kejadian semalam memang tidak pernah terjadi.

" wae? Jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Aku berjanji kau bisa menikmati makanan kesukaanmu nanti. Hmm?" Jiwon mengangkat dagu Hanbin dan menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mau tak mau Hanbin tersenyum, Ia akan menghargai apa yang dilakukan Jiwon padanya.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir di taman kota. Setelah seharian berkeliling di Lotte World, kini mereka memilih untuk memakan burger dan chococone kesukaan Hanbin.

" otte?"

" **apanya?"**

" kau bisa makan,minum dan terlihat oleh manusia lain, bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Hanbin tertawa gembira, Ia tanpa sadar mencium pipi kanan Jiwon dan segera membuang muka. Jiwon yang menerima ciuman itu hanya bisa berkedip bodoh. Oh my..Hanbin menciumnya.

Jiwon diam-diam tersenyum, cuph..

Giliran Hanbin yang berkedip imut, Jiwon balik mencium pipinya. Ice cream yang belum sempat dimakannya justru meluber di sela bibirnya.

" iribwa.."

Bibir itu mengecup dan melumat bersih krim manis di bibir Hanbin. " I'm done"

Hanbin masih diam dan menatap Jiwon kaget, ini di tempat umum Kim f*ck Jiwon!

" YAK! Kim Jiwon!"

Jiwon berlari kencang yang sebelumnya sempat kembali mencuri kecupan dari bibir Hanbin. Kau tahu bagaimana lucunya wajah Hanbin saat kebingungan, dan Jiwon begitu menyukainya.

" ayo kejar kalau bisa!"

.

Hanbin menumpukan tangannya di lutut, bagaimana Jiwon bisa berlari sangat cepat. Meskipun ini sudah menjelang pukul 6 sore, Ia tidak mungkin terbang untuk menyusul Jiwon kan? Gila.

" **Hyunggg~aku lelah,"**

Jiwon berhenti lari, tubuhnya berputar kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Hanbin menunduk kelelahan. Hantu yang kelelahan? Baru kali ini Ia menemuinya.

Dengan langkah terburu Jiwon menyusul Hanbin, ia berjongkok dihadapan hantu itu dan menepuk bahunya.

"kajja!"

" **mwo?"**

" kita pulang sekarang. Kugendong.."

Jiwon yang tak merasakan sesuatu di punggungnya menoleh ke belakang, " ya~, palliga!"

Hanbin melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jiwon, tubuhnya Ia sandarkan pada punggung lebar itu. Malu sebenarnya, karena banyak orang yeng menatap tak enak padanya.

" **tak apakan aku memanggilmu hyung?"**

" heh, dari awal memang seharusnya begitu. Aku senang kau bisa sedikit sopan padaku"

" **huh!"** Hanbin mencebik, seharusnya Ia tak bicara begini. Jiwon menyebalkan.

" **hyung..,malu~"**

Jiwon menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, " sembunyikan wajah jelekmu itu di bahuku"

Hanbin memukul pelan pundak Jiwon. Namun akhirnya Ia menurut juga. Ia tersenyum manis, Jiwon begitu membuatnya berbunga-bunga hari ini.

.

Sampai di jalan mendekati perumahan, Hanbin meminta turun. Di jalan tadi Jiwon terus-menerus mengeluh tentang berat badan Hanbin. Hei! Ia tidak seberat itu, kau saja yang semakin tua Kim Jiwon-ssi.

" kau senang?"

" **hmm?"**

" ya..,dengar baik-baik ketika seseorang bicara padamu!"

" **hyungg..,aku hanya bercanda. Aku sangat sangaattt senang, gomawoyo~^^"**

" ani, aku yang berterimakasih. Kau mau meluangkan waktumu- AWAS!"

Tubuh Hanbin tertahan dipelukan Jiwon, seseorang bersepeda meluncur cepat ke arah mereka. Hanbin menahan nafasnya,beruntung refleks Jiwon yang bagus sehingga Hanbin tidak tertabrak.

" gwenchana? Hanbin-ah!"

" **ani, ..nan gwenchana."**

Jiwon diam memperhatikan Hanbin, sepertinya ada yang sedang dia pikirkan. Bola matanya bergerak tak tentu arah.

Tiba-tiba Hanbin menubrukkan dirinya pada Jiwon, Ia menangis pelan. Bayangan sosok Bobby kembali muncul di ingatannya. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya meski telah lama waktu itu berlalu.

" **hiks..,bantu aku melupakannya~ dia selalu mengahantuiku. Hiks!"**

" mwo? Nugu, kau itu hantu. Kenapa bisa dihantui?"

Hanbin mengentikan tangisannya. Saat Ia mendongak, Jiwon menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil.

" **lupakan, hiks. Kau sama sekali tak membantu"** Hanbin sesegukan, Ia sudah tidak mampu menangis di hadapan wajah konyol Jiwon.

" aih~ kau marah? Manisnya^^ cup cup. Hanbin sayang~ lalu hyung harus apa,hmm?"

" **gendong"**

Jiwon menyipitkan sebelah matanya, Hanbin merajuk sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya.

Hap!

" **YAK! Hyung~ bukan seperti ini maksudku!"**

" AHAHA! Nikmati saja~"

Jiwon berlari sambil menggendong Hanbin _brydal style._ Beberapa orang memandang mereka iri, " ya~ sudahlah kalau kalian jadi pengantin baru. Tidak usah tebar kemesraan seperti itu"

.

.

Jiwon berbaring di ranjangnya ditemani Hanbin, Ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hanbin. Padahal sudah 1 jam yang lalu Jiwon melakukan hal yang sama.

" **hyung~cepatlah tidur"**

" eoh, seharian ini kau memanggilku hyung. Ada apa?"

" **aish sudahlah..,tidurlah hyung!"**

" arraseo arraseo! Pokonya kau terus di sini. Temani aku"

Hanbin membuang mukanya, namun kemudian Ia menatap Jiwon sambil mengangguk.

" **ok, aku akan menemanimu ^^"**

 **.**

Jiwon membuka matanya perlahan, Hanbin tidak ada disampingnya pagi ini.

Ia menangkap cahaya yang memancar dari handphone-nya. Barusaja Donghyuk menelfon. Dua puluh tujuh pesan sejak kemarin dan 10 panggilan tidak terjawab.

Hah~

Jiwon hanya menghapus semua pesan itu beserta notifikasinya.

Barusaja handphone itu tergeletak, ada lagi panggilan masuk. _June si tampan_

' sejak kapan aku menamai nomornya seperti ini?'

" yeoboseo…"

" _hyung! Jinhwan hyung terus-terusan muntah selama 5 hari ini, terutama saat pagi. Ada apa_ _hyung?! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya!"_

" huh? Berapa kali kau.. _tidur_ dengannya?" Jiwon memelankan suaranya di kata 'tidur'.

" _..berkali-kali hyung! Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya. Bagaimana ini!?"_

" hah~ pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat pucat. Bawalah Jinan hyung ke dokter kandungan, mungkin dia hamil"

" _MWO?!"_

" YAKK! TELINGAKU!"

" _m-mian, hyung. Gomawo"_

" ne- _tuut tuut_ "

" aish.., bocah tengil itu"

.

" **hyung?"**

Hanbin datang dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Jiwon menatapnya bingung.

" **makanlah hyung, kau demam"** Jiwon meraba keningnya, tidak panas kok.

" ani, aku baik baik saja"

" **tentu saja kau bilang begitu, seluruh tubuhmu panas hyung! Cepat makan dan minum obat!"**

.

Jiwon menelan suapan terakhir dengan susah payah, makan dengan situasi Hanbin yang menatapmu tajam bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Setelah meminum obat, Jiwon kembali berbaring. Ia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja, tapi selain Hanbin termometer juga menunjukkan bahwa suhu tubuhnya di atas normal.

" aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu"

" **eum, tentu"**

" egh~ kenapa kau bisa tertahan di rumah ini? Maksudku-rohmu"

" **oh, aku meninggal di kamar ini. Tepat di ranjang yang kau tiduri"**

Srakk!

Jiwon buru-buru bangkit, Ia merasa tak enak dengan Hanbin. " mian-hae"

" lalu, rumah ini milik keluarga Goo sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa margamu Kim, bukan Goo?"

" **hmm..ceritanya panjang"**

Hanbin berdiri menempatkan Jiwon untuk bersandar, selanjutnya Ia menyandar pada dada Jiwon.

" **aku adalah putra pertama keluarga Kim, pemilik asli rumah ini. Aku mempunyai adik perempuan yang kini telah menikah dengan Goo Hyunsang. Rumah ini dikelola oleh mereka karena aku sudah meninggal dunia. Dan mereka dikaruniai seorang putra, namanya Goo Junhoe, mungkin hampir seusiamu sekarang"**

Jiwon membelalak, ha?! Goo Junhoe?

" jadi. Kau dan bocah tengil itu-"

" **hm, dia adalah keponakanku. Dan jangan menyebutnya bocah tengil, atau aku akan membunuhmu"**

Jiwon menelan ludahnya kasar, Hanbin memiliki sifat menakutkan ternyata.

.

.

Junhoe meringis senang, Ia memeluk Jinhwan erat sambil berputar-putar.

" June-ah..,a-aku pusing!"

Junhoe buru-buru berhenti dan memegang bahu Jinhwan, " mianhae hyung, kau tahu aku sangat gembira!"

Jinhwan hanya tersenyum, " aku juga! Tapi kau tahu darimana?"

Ekspresi Junhoe langsung berubah datar, " Jiwon hyung, dia memberitahuku kalau hyung selalu terlihat pucat di sekolah. Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku?"

Jinhwan tersenyum lagi, Junhoe menatapnya khawatir. " aku tak apa-apa"

" tapi aegya kita hyung! Aish, kalau terjadi apa-apa pada kalian-"

" Junhoe ini di rumah sakit!" Junhoe meringis sakit, Jinhwan mencubit perutnya pelan.

" arraseo. Kita pulang sekarang, kita siapkan kamar untuk _baby_ " Junhoe menyeret Jinhwan senang.

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Jikooki, EunhyukJinyoung02, vchim, depitannabelle. semakin lama kok nurun ya reviewnya? kemana kalian wahai reviewer?#digampar Bobby

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	5. Chapter 5

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

" Hanbin-ah!"

Sosok itu terbang cepat ke arah Jiwon, dengan kesempatan yang bagus bocah itu menarik Hanbin dan menindihnya.

" **akh! Kepalaku~"**

" kau bisa bernyanyi?"

Oh,

Itu saja? Hanbin kira Jiwon akan melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya.

" **ehm, sedikit.."**

" ok! Kita bernyanyi sekarang"

Hanbin terbengong melihat Jiwon mengambil handphone-nya, " aku ingin merekamnya^^"

Hanbin mengangguk kaku, " kau dulu, ucapkan apapun"

Dengan memejamkan mata, Hanbin menautkan kedua tangannya. Mungkin ini akan jadi melody menyedihkan untuk mereka.

" **I've been stuck in the same spot** **I walk the same streets we used to walk together** **.."**

"as the song reaches approaches its ending, my heart starts to crumble… It sounds like my heart screaming after it lost you. Please don't go~"

Jiwon menghentikan nyanyiannya, jarinya menekan _stop_ di layar handphone _._ " aku tidak mau bernyanyi, tidak menyenangkan"

Hanbin mendongak, Jiwon menggenggam erat handphone-nya. Tatapannya redup, mata itu tidak memancarkan cahayanya. Ia merindukan Jiwon yang suka marah dan sering melucu.

" aku ingin istirahat dulu,"

Seperti sebelumnya, Jiwon pasti merengkuh Hanbin dalam pelukkannya. Ia tidak mau Hanbin tiba-tiba pergi menghilang darinya.

" **hah~ kapan demammu sembuh hyung? Aku lelah merawatmu"**

Jiwon menyerukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hanbin, Ia memejamkan matanya pelan.

" **hyung?"**

ah, sudah tidur ternyata.

.

.

Drrt drrt..

Hanbin membuka matanya yang barusaja menutup, siapa di jam semalam ini menelfon?

Bola matanya mengintip.

 _Kim Donghyuk?_ Pemuda yang selalu bersama Jiwon. Apakah dia orang yang selama ini disukai Jiwon?

Entah karena apa, handphone itu sudah terlempar di sudut ruangan. Hanbin justru kebingungan menemukan Jiwon yang mendekapnya semakin erat, bocah itu sedikit mengerang " hh..,jangan ganggu aku. Handphone sial.."

Hanbin tersenyum, sedikit senang karena Jiwon lebih mengutamakannya daripada Donghyuk. Atau malah mengutamakan tidurnya?

Sekilas bayangan Bobby saat tertawa riang bersama Junghyuk muncul di memorinya, membuat mata beningnya kembali membendung airmata.

" **hiks.., kau sama sekali belum berubah hyung. Hiks! Kau bahkan menyukai orang lain setelah mengaku bahwa kau menyukaiku. Hiks..hiks!"**

" _hyung! Bagaimana tadi? Dihukum Lee saem menyenangkan bukan? Kkk~"_

" _ya~, sini kau Hanbin!"_

 _Pemuda yang lebih tua menangkap seorang yang berusaha lari. Tangannya menggelitik dengan lihai_. _Sosok itu tertawa antara geli dan senang, " Bobby hyung! Stoppp…AHAHA!"_

 _Pemuda yang satunya langsung menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hanbin. Ia diam sambil terus memandangi wajah manis dihadapannya. Pemuda itu mendekat dan mengecup sekilas hidung mancung kekasihnya._

" _aku ingin segera menikahimu, aish! Kenapa SMA lama sekali~"_

 _Hanbin mendelik malas, " hyung harus lulus SMA, lalu kuliah dan bekerja terlebih dahulu! Aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu sebelum hal tadi terwujud"_

" _shirreo! Aku akan menculikmu dan menikahimu malam ini juga!"_

" _AAH! Bobby hyung turunkan aku! Aku takut! YAK"_

Jiwon terduduk kaget, keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda tadi begitu mirip dengannya.

' aku tahu sekarang. Hanbin dan orang tadi.. sama seperti mimpiku sebelumnya, pemuda yang bersama Hanbin bukan aku. Tapi Bobby..kekasihnya'

" **hiks! Jebal menjauh dariku~ hiks..hiks"**

Jiwon bertambah kaget kala mendapati Hanbin menangis pilu disampingnya, ada apa lagi?! Jiwon merengkuh Hanbin dalam pelukkannya, berharap tangisan itu mereda. Namun yang diterimanya justru hantu itu terus memuluki bahunya brutal. Hanbin terlihat begitu rapuh.

" **pergilah! Jangan mengganggu hidupku lagi hyungg! AGH! Kumohon pergi..hiks!"**

jiwon terkejut dengan Hanbin yang mengamuk seperti saat ini. Ia masih tidak tahu apa penyebabnya?

" Hanbin-ah..,kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang kau maksud Hanbin-ah?"

" **KAU! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI, SUDAH TERLALU BANYAK LUKA YANG KAU TOREHKAN PADAKU! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi..,hiks! Hiks!"**

Jiwon menatap Hanbin tidak percaya, matanya perlahan memanas. Ia tidak suka ini.

" tapi kenapa? Apa salahku? Selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku, huh?!"

" **kau tahu kenapa aku selalu memandangmu penuh kebencian dan kesedihan? Karena-"**

" Bobby? Kekasihmu? Konyol. Kukatakan sekali ini, aku bukan Bobby. NANEUN BOBBY ANIYA!"

Hanbin terdiam menatap Jiwon yang membentaknya, air matanya kembali mengalir.

" apa? Selama ini kau tak pernah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Padahal aku selalu berkata jujur padamu tentang kehidupanku. Kau membenciku karena wajahku mirip dengan Bobby bukan?"

"…"

" ALASAN BODOH! "

Hanbin mendunduk, Ia sudah berada di puncak kemarahannya. Benar, wajah Jiwon mirip dengan Bobby hyung-nya. Namun alasan itu belum sepenuhnya benar.

" **pergilah, aku tak ingin mengungkit lagi masalah kita. Aku menyesal telah bertemu denganmu! Lupakan.. LUPAKAN KITA PERNAH MENGENAL, LUPAKAN NAMA HANBIN, KAU MENGERTI!"**

" aku sungguh tidak paham denganmu Hanbin-ah, apa salahku dan apa hakmu menyuruhku pergi,huh?!"

Hanbin tetap diam tak menyahuti Jiwon. Ia hanya terus menangis dan menangis.

" jelaskan padaku, apa salahku dan aku tidak akan menampiknya jika memang itu benar"

" aku akan pergi darimu.., Hanbin-ah"

" **salahmu.., adalah kau lahir di dunia ini."**

.

Jiwon tersenyum getir.

Kenapa Hanbin-ah? Apa jika Ia mati Hanbin akan bahagia?

" hanya itu? kau tak ingin mengatakan hal yang lain?"

Entah apa yang merasuki Jiwon sehingga pemuda itu nekat menyambar pisau di meja nakas. Tangan itu terayun tanpa ragu, mengarah tepat ke jantungnya.

" **BOBBY HYUNG ANDWAEE!"**

Jiwon merasakan dingin yang luar biasa, Ia seperti berada di pergeseran angin yang sangat besar. Hanya ada cahaya putih di sekitarnya, matanya tak dapat menangkap warna apapun.

Perlahan muncul cahaya yang lebih terang, matanya menyipit silau. Dengan ragu Ia mengikuti arah cahaya itu. Kakinya berhenti tepat di… depan rumahnya? Rumah yang penuh kenangan dengan Hanbin. Tapi ada yang aneh? Kenapa tidak ada rumah lain disampingnya?

Ia juga masih ingat warna cat rumahnya adalah kuning cerah, bukan putih gading seperti ini. Pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya, Jiwon sempat diam beberapa detik. Namun Ia memutuskan untuk masuk, meski hatinya takut.

Ia melangkah pelan, rumah ini sama persis dengan miliknya. Perbedaannya ada pada barang-barang yang tak Ia kenali, selain itu Ia pernah menjumpai di rumahnya.

Jiwon berhenti di ruang keluarga, Ia mendapati beberapa orang berbincang. Ia tak mengenali siapapun di sana, tak satupun. Namun bibirnya tersenyum, Ia mengetahui satu hal. Ada foto Hanbin yang sedang memeluk adiknya.

Jiwon kembali melangkah menaiki tangga menuju letak kamarnya.

Cklek..

Tubuhnya membeku, Hanbin berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Jiwon memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh, namun nihil. Hanbin berlalu begitu saja, bahkan tak melihatnya.

Jiwon tak bisa menyentuh apapun di sini, Ia juga tak terlihat. Apakah ini rohnya atau apa? Ia sudah mati?!

Jiwon mengedikkan bahu acuh, Ia memilih untuk mengikuti Hanbin. Hatinya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Bukan, bukan padanya. Tapi Hanbin..

" _Hanbyeol-a..,oppa pergi dulu!"_

" _nee! Cepat pulang oppa~"_

Hanbin mengangguk senang, entah perasaan Jiwon saja atau Hanbin memang terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik dari biasanya. Bocah itu keluar rumah, Jiwon mengikuti di belakang dengan tenang.

Hanbin berhenti di halte bus terdekat, Jiwon ingat lagi. Ini adalah halte yang sering Ia gunakan untuk tidur sambil menunggu bus datang.

Jiwon melihat Hanbin tersenyum saat membaca sesuatu di layar handphone-nya, Jiwon melirik dari samping. _'datanglah ke taman kota sore ini, hyung menunggumu' #Bobby hyung._

Jiwon membulatkan matanya, Hanbin akan menemui kekasihnya. Ia akan mengikutinya! Jiwon ingin mengetahui banyak hal lagi. Dan kalau Jiwon boleh menyimpulkan, Hanbin begitu bahagia dengan Bobby. Tapi kenapa malah membencinya di kehidupan Jiwon?

.

.

Hanbin melangkah semangat, Ia ingat tempat kesukaan Bobby saat menunggunya di sini. Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok itu di antara bangku-bangku taman.

Senyuman itu terus mengembang. Dan ketika mata itu menemukan apa yang dicarinya, matnya membulat kaget. Jiwon juga ikut berhenti di samping Hanbin.

Jiwon memperhatikan senyuman Hanbin yang memudar, mata bulat pemuda itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya juga memerah. Jiwon mengerutkan alisnya, Ia mengikuti arah pandang Hanbin. Dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Hanbin.

Di sana, Jiwon melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya sedang menyodorkan setangkai bunga lily kuning 'perasaan yang tulus' pada pemuda manis dihadapannya.

Jiwon menajamkan pandangannya, dan…

Oh Tuhan! Bukannya itu Donghyuk? Woah..wajah mereka mirip sekali!

" _terimalah aku, kumohon!"_

Dan Jiwon tak bisa lagi menutup mulutnya, apa-apaan Bobby itu?! beraninya orang itu berselingkuh di belakang Hanbin. Dan Jiwon lebih terkejut saat Hanbin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kencang entah kemana.

Jiwon kebingungan, Ia tidak tahu harus mengikuti siapa sekarang. Bobby atau Hanbin.

" _yah hyung! Kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu atau merampoknya? Hanbin hyung akan ketakutan kalau caramu kaku seperti ini. Pabbo!"_

Jiwon kembali menatap pada Bobby dan entah siapa itu yang mirip Donghyuk.

Hah, apa?

Jadi tadi itu hanya latihan menyatakan perasaan begitu? Jadi Hanbin telah salah paham!

" _aish! Aku tidak bisa kalau harus romantis dan halus, Junghyuk-ah!"_

" _sehari-hari saja kau sangat lembut padanya, bagaimana reaksinya coba kalau hyung mengatakannya seperti tadi?"_

" _benar juga, eh- seharusnya Hanbin sudah sampai kan? Kenapa lama sekali?!"_

" _entahlah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung. Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan"_

" _hmm, gomawo untuk saranmu"_

Jiwon tetap disana memastikan apakah ada hal lain selain Bobby yang duduk gelisah di bangku. Sampai 5 menit berikutnya Ia terlihat mengeluarkan ponsel, dan Jiwon yakin Hanbin-lah yang coba orang itu hubungi.

Oh Tuhan, Ia melupakan Hanbin!

Jiwon buru-buru berlari mencari Hanbin.

.

.

Tiba akhirnya Ia menemui Hanbin yang berlari sambil memasuki kamarnya, Jiwon kembali mengikutinya.

" _AGH! kenapa..,hiks! KENAPA TERJADI PADAKU?! Hiks hiks..hyung, aku hanya mendengar saja kalau kalian dekat. Tapi kupikir hal itu wajar karena aku berteman baik dengan Junghyuk, hiks.. aku begitu mempercayai kalian, tapi kenapa? Hiks..AKU MEBENCIMU HYUNG! AKU MEMBENCIMU BOBBY HYUNGGG, hu~ hiks hiks, aku membencimu..hiks"_

Hanbin terduduk pilu, tangannya memukuli kakinya sendiri. Ia sungguh kecewa, sia-sia cinta yang selama ini Ia limpahkan pada Bobby.

Jiwon hanya bisa menatap Hanbin, Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Pantas saja Hanbin begitu membencinya, dan jika Jiwon tahu lebih awal kejadiannya seperti ini. Ia tak akan berani membuat Hanbin menangis.

" _aku begitu mencintaimu hyung, kau tahu? Hiks..aku kecewa padamu"_

Jiwon menatap Hanbin dengan iba, tangannya mengepal kuat. Bodohnya seorang yang Ia sebut Bobby itu, kalau ingin berlatih ya lihat-lihat tempat! Dasar tidak perhitungan sama sekali.

Hanbin beranjak mengambil pisau lipat di lokernya, 'tidak! Hanbin! Jangan lakukan sesuatu dengan pisau itu, kumohon! KIM HANBIN!'

Percuma, Hanbin tidak bisa mendengarmu Jiwon-ah.

Pisau itu menyayat nadi di tangan Hanbin dengan perlahan. Bocah itu meringis sedikit, warna merah merembes di kasur yang Hanbin duduki.

Jiwon berteriak panik, Hanbin bisa mati kalau terus menerus seperti ini. Dan kemana lagi adiknya tadi?! Di rumah justru tidak ada seorang pun.

" KIM HANBIN! JEBAL JANGAN TUTUP MATAMU, HANBIN-AH! KIM HANBIN!"

.

.

Jiwon menatap sedih rumah itu, pemakaman Hanbin baru saja usai. Dan Ia tak mendapati Bobby disana. Hanya ada Junghyuk, sahabat dekat Hanbin.

Dan sedetik berikutnya Jiwon sudah tertarik di masa depan, seminggu setelah kematian Hanbin.

Di rumah kecil itu, Jiwon mendapati Bobby sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Tangannya meremat bunga lily yang sudah mulai layu, wajahnya mengeras namun air mata meleleh dari sana.

" _Bobby-ah, makanlah dulu. Baru kau bisa pergi ke rumah h-Hanbin,ok?"_

Ucapan ibunya bahkan tak sampai di telinga Bobby, _" kenapa ma? Aku tidak mau dia pergi…"_

Ibunya tampak menghela nafas, sejak hari itu Bobby jadi pemurung. Dan Ia masih ingat bagaimana sulitnya mencegah Bobby supaya tidak datang dan mengamuk di pemakaman.

" _ma, biarkan makanannya di situ. Aku akan memakannya nanti"_

Sang ibu mengangguk patuh, sebenarnya agak ragu meninggalkan putranya sendirian di kamar. Tapi biarlah, dia butuh waktu sendiri.

Jiwon berdiri di depan pintu kamar Bobby, entah apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Heh, Bobby-Hanbin..pasangan yang bodoh.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Ya TUHAN!

Jiwon yakin orang ini baik-baik saja tadi. Tapi lihatlah busa yang keluar dari mulut itu. Apakah Bobby bunuh diri juga? Wow..,Jiwon tak habis fikir. Apa yang ada di otak Bobby,eh?

Jiwon mengusap matanya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menangis, Ia sedang tidak sedih kok.

" ya~kalian ini bodoh sekali. Aigoo.."

.

.

" **hiks..,hyungg! Ireonaa, aku minta maaf! Cepatlah bangun! hiks hiks.."**

Mata itu membuka pelan, cahaya berebut masuk ke dalamnya. Jiwon hanya diam saja melihat Hanbin menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia masih menyesuaikan nafasnya, kepalanya juga begitu pusing. Sepertinya suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi.

" Hanbin-ah.."

Hanbin menghentikan tangisannya, Jiwon tersenyum damai ke arahnya.

" **HYUNG! Pabbonika..,hiks! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu hyung!"**

" kau pikir aku bodoh karena siapa? Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama saat tahu Bobby selingkuh, kan?"

Hanbin tertegun, bagaimana Jiwon bisa tahu hal ini? Ia yakin tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Bobby.

" kau hanya salah paham, Bobby begitu mencintaimu. Waktu itu dia hanya berlatih untuk menyatakan cintanya padamu, meskipun caranya terlewat bodoh"

Jiwon mengusap kepala dan wajah Hanbin bergantian, Ia tersenyum mendapati Hanbin tidak lagi menangis.

" lagipula kau terburu-buru pergi, sehingga tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi"

" **..kau, kau tahu darimana?"**

" hm itu mudah, keanehan-ku adalah kuncinya. Mungkin Bobby yang memberitahuku?"

"…"

" seminggu setelah kau meninggal, Bobby juga bunuh diri"

Hanbin sedikit curiga dengan Jiwon, dengan alasan apa bocah itu bisa tahu masa lalunya?

" aku tahu kau masih tak percaya padaku, maka aku akan menunjukkannya padamu sekarang"

Tangan Hanbin tertarik dan tubuhnya menghantam Jiwon. Ia terpekik pelan dan menatap Jiwon ragu.

" bolehkah? Masih seperti saat aku menyerap rohmu, tapi aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Yaksok"

" **tapi tubuhmu panas sekali!..k-kau demam tinggi"**

" lebih baik cepat selesai dan tidak ada yang disembunyikan lagi. Kau ingin bertemu Bobby hyung-mu kan?"

Hanbin berkedip, Ia memang ingin melihat Bobby. Tapi, apakah bisa?

Bibir itu mendekat dan menyesap asap putih dari mulut Hanbin, hantu itu mencengkeram erat lengan Jiwon. Tubuhnya seperti terurai menjadi bulu-bulu halus di udara, sangat ringan..

.

.

 _Roh itu terbawa ke waktu 8 tahun silam,_

 _Jiwon telah menguasai dirinya, Ia tidak boleh kehabisan tenaga di saat seperti ini._

" _lihat Hanbin-ah, itu SMA tempatmu bersekolah dulu. Benar?"_

 _Tak mendapat respon apapun, Jiwon menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya._

 _Ia tersenyum lega, Hanbin menatap lurus pada kedua orang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Hanbin dan seorang lagi yang menyerupai-nya..Bobby._

" _seperti melihat drama dan yang memerankan adalah dirimu sendiri bukan? Ini menyenangkan"_

 _Sama seperti sebelumnya, Hanbin tidak menyahut dan tetap memperhatikan objek yang sama._

 _._

' _bin-ah, kalau aku menyukai seseorang bagaimana?' tanya Bobby._

' _hm?...tidak apa'_

' _apanya yang tidak apa? Kau senang atau tidak'_

'… _memang siapa orang itu,kalau dia sampai mengganggu waktuku denganmu-'_

' _kau, kau-lah orang yang kusukai.'_

 _Yang lebih muda berkedip imut, tangannya segera menyambar buku yang semula ditutupnya, pipinya memerah dengan jelas._

 _Bobby tertawa keras, 'tidak usah sok sibuk begitu, kau juga suka padaku kan?'_

' _tidak!'_

 _Bobby membuang senyumnya, dasar bocah keras kepala._

' _aku tahu kau menyukaiku, ani. Kau mencintaiku meski kau bilang tidak sekalipun'_

 _Hanbin menatap tidak suka, kemudian bibir itu mencebik lucu._

' _kau benar, bagaimana kau tahu? Kau seorang peramal, ataukah penyihir? Aku takut!'_

' _aish,aku manusia biasa. Aku tahu karena dirimu lebih kukenal, daripada diriku sendiri'_

' _tapi aku hanya sedikit suka padamu, aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu!'_

 _Bobby mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hanbin, matanya terfokus pada wajah cantik dehadapannya 'memangnya siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu? Semua orang akan kabur saat mengetahui sifat galakmu,dasar'_

' _hyung~!'_

' _AHAHAHA..! mianhae Hanbin-ah, tapi bagiku kau begitu manis dan lembut'_

 _Jiwon meraih tangan Hanbin pelan, Ia menggenggamnya erat. Hanbin tersenyum sedih, air matanya menetes. " Bobby hyung.."_

" _kau pasti sangat sedih, dan maaf aku hanya bisa memperlihatkanmu sebentar. Tapi aku masih punya satu lagi..,setelah kau melihat kejadian di taman kota dengan tuntas"_

 _._

 _._

 _Jiwon sudah berada di waktu itu, Selasa 16 Desember 1996_

" _lihat baik-baik apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan kekasihmu saat itu, dan jangan berpaling"_

 _Mata itu memperhatikan Bobby dan Junghyuk, 'kumohon, terimalah aku!'_

 _Hanbin sudah menutup telinganya dan berbalik, "kumohon, jangan kecewakan Bobby"_

' _**dan jangan kecewakan aku…, Hanbin-ah'**_ _Jiwon membatin sedih._

 _Jiwon segera menahan bahu Hanbin dan kembali menghadapkannya pada bayangan Bobby._

 _Junghyuk sudah pergi, kini giliran Bobby yang terdiam sambil memperhatikan kotak kecil di tangannya._

' _baiklah sekali lagi!..Hanbin-ah. Bisakah sekali ini kau tidak menolakku lagi? Dihadapan orang lain kau mengaku kekasihku tapi saat denganku kau tidak mau mengakuinya.. Aish!_

 _Begini, aku tidak ragu dengan perasaanmu. Tapi kau-lah yang terlihat ragu dengan dirimu sendiri.. aku di sini akan menghapus keraguanmu. Aku pasti bisa menghapusnya, would you be mine?'_

' _bagus! Nampaknya harus seperti ini'_

 _Bobby memicingkan mata, Jiwon yang merasa tatapan Bobby mengarah padanya segera menarik Hanbin menyelinap di balik pohon ' aish kenapa bocah itu belum datang jugaa!'_

' _Hanbin-ah saranghae..,jeongmal saranghae. Aish..! aku bisa gila!'_

 _Hanbin tertawa setelah melihat tingkah Bobby sambil menendang udara tidak jelas. Namun matanya tetap menangis. Ia baru tahu sekarang, Ia sadar sekarang._

 _Bobby hyung yang konyol dan selalu mencintainya, tidak pernah berubah._

 _Justru dirinya sendiri yang gegabah, bertindak sembrono dan merugikan._

 _Ego-nya menghancurkan impian Bobby dan impiannya sendiri._

 _Apa yang terjadi jika Ia mendengarkan Bobby dari awal?_

 _Apa yang mungkin terjadi kalau Ia langsung menerima perasaan tulus Bobby tanpa harus menundanya?_

 _._

 _._

Jiwon menekan dadanya kuat, nafasnya tersengal. Ia terlalu banyak membuang tenaganya.

Namun Ia senang, dengan begini Hanbin tidak akan membencinya lagi. Ia mendapati hantu itu masih terpejam dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya.

Hanbin terus memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Jiwon, Ia merasa sedikit lega. Ia tak perlu lagi berbohong pada Jiwon, setidaknya begitu.

Jiwon menarik tangannya menjauh, Ia menunduk. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang.

" mianhae, aku sudah memaksamu selama ini. Aku sungguh malu pada diriku sendiri, ternyata sikapmu yang terkadang baik itu bukan untukku, haha"

" tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, sekarang Bobby pasti tenang karena kau sudah tau yang sebenarnya. Dan aku tidak akan lagi memaksamu, cintamu pada Bobby terlalu kuat. Aku akan melepasmu, kau akan bebas setelah ini"

Hanbin menatap tak percaya pada Jiwon, kenapa jadi begini?

" **tapi, kupikir sekarang aku tidak membencimu atau Bobby hyung. Semua sudah jelas, dan aku justru ingin memperbaikinnya denganmu Jiwon-ah!"**

" aku tidak mau, kau pasti menganggapku Bobby. Sama seperti sebelumnya,"

" **tidak! Aku mencintaimu-"**

Jiwon menatap lurus pada Hanbin yang menutup mulutnya, " pergilah, aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri untukku"

Kini Jiwon tidak lagi menatap Hanbin, Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia bersikap seolah tak mendengar isakan hantu manis yang dipujanya diam-diam itu. Ia tidak bisa.

" **aku akan mencarikan obat untukmu! Tunggulah sebentar"**

Jiwon menahan tangisnya, tidak. Yang dicintai Hanbin adalah Bobby, bukan kau Kim Jiwon. Kau hanya beruntung karena wajahmu mirip dengan orang itu.

Andai saja dirinya adalah Bobby, atau yang lebih baik lagi Ia tidak bertemu Hanbin di sini.

Ia hanya terlalu cepat sadar dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya. Yang membuatnya yang semula sangat menginginkan Hanbin jadi sedikit tidak percaya diri seperti ini.

.

Ia mendudukkan diri. Di cermin itu memantulkan bayangan dirinya, wajahnya yang pucat dan mata redupnya.

" Kim Jiwon, kau itu tidakkah sudah mengerti..?"

" _Kau sudah mengerti"_

Jiwon menarik dirinya mundur dengan cepat, bayangannya di cermin..dapat berbicara.

" NUGU?! Pergi kau..,kumohon pergi!"

" _kau sudah tahu siapa aku.."_

Jiwon diam, matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama. Apakah..

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : parkcheonsafujoshi, Double BobB.I, Jun-yo, Ibob, EunhyukJinyoung02, Phcxxi, vchim, Jun-yo. **Hayo yang kangen tunjukin tangannya#siapsiaplaridigampar.** mian lama, lagi kena penyakit ujian sama kondisi badan lagi down :D selamat baca, eits **jangan protes kependekan ya, besok aku update. ini cuma percobaan(?).** ntar diliatin banyak gak yang review :D makasih yang PM :D

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	6. Chapter 6

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

"…Bobby?"

Dengan tersenyum, perlahan bayangan itu keluar dari cermin dan membentuk sebuah raga yang sempurna. Raga Kim Jiwon, dengan pakaian yang pernah dilihatnya pada waktu 16 Desember 8 tahun lalu.

" _jangan takut, aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau menyukai Hanbin-ku"_

" kau..,kau membaca pikiranku? Tapi semua hantu tidak bisa melakukannya padaku, dan kau-"

" _aku hadir dari pikiranmu, Kim Jiwon. Dan aku bukan hantu. Duduklah dengan tenang, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."_

Dengan berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya, Jiwon menyamankan duduknya. Ia terus memandangi Bobby yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

" kau benar-benar mirip denganku, ani. A-aku yang mirip denganmu"

" _haha, aku sudah tahu bahkan sebelum kau lahir"_

" _Hanbin eodiya?"_

Jiwon menunduk, " ..molla, aku menyuruhnya pergi. Tapi mungkin dia tidak akan pergi, ini adalah rumahnya"

" _lalu?"_

" aku akan pergi, tentu saja. Dan kebetulan sekali kau sudah ada di sini, Hanbin merindukanmu"

" _ani, dia merindukanmu"_

Jiwon menatap curiga pada Bobby, " kau tidak berbohong padaku?"

" _aku serius, untuk apa berbohong. Aku adalah kau"_

Mata Jiwon membola, Ia meremat kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya kasar.

' tidak,aku pasti mengigau. Demamku tinggi sekali, bahkan mencapai 40 derajat ' batin Jiwon.

" _kau sepenuhnya sadar, jangan mengubah topik"_

Dan Jiwon sekali lagi dibuat melotot oleh perkataan Bobby.

" _sebenarnya Hanbin sudah menyukaimu sejak kau datang dan menyerap roh-nya, itu bukan karena wajahmu yang mirip denganku. Tapi karena dirimu yang lain, yang berbeda dariku"_

" cukup Bobby, kau jangan menambah beban pikiranku! Aku sudah membolos kuliah 5 hari!"

" _Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Kau bisa melewatinya, tolong jangan buat Hanbin bersedih. Berjanjilah padaku"_

" AISH! Kau saja yang membahagiakannya, kau juga hantu kan?! Ini mudah, kau tinggalah di sini dan aku pergi. Selesai!"

" _bukan itu yang di inginkan Hanbin, kukatakan sekali lagi.. Aku adalah kau"_

Jiwon menggertakkan giginya, Ia tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini.

" _kita adalah orang yang sama, menyukai orang yang sama, sifatku ada dalam dirimu Jiwon-ah. Aku adalah dirimu, namun kita memiliki waktu yang berbeda"_

" _kau lebih beruntung karena memiliki waktu lebih lama dibandingkan aku, kau bisa bersama Hanbin lebih lama dari pada aku"_

" _dan sekarang aku ingin kau mengerti, Hanbin mencintaimu. Mencintai kita"_

" _jangan kecewakan dia lagi, jangan lukai hatinya lagi. Kecerobohanku di masa lalu, kuharap kau bisa memperbaikinya Jiwon-ah"_

Bobby menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna merah pada Jiwon, lalu mengusap air matanya.

" _bahagiakan Hanbin, seperti kau membahagiakannya di masa lalu kumohon. Dan berikanlah cincin ini padanya,"_

" tapi aku tidak-..aku sudah mengatakan hal buruk padanya, aku tidak yakin aku bisa"

" _kau bisa, aku tahu itu. Hanbin selalu menunggumu..sambutlah cintanya, Ia tidak akan berbelit seperti dulu. Aku yakin"_

Jiwon menunduk, bagaimana Ia menjelaskan semua ini pada Hanbin. Sebelumnya Ia selalu berkoar bahwa dirinya bukanlah Bobby, atau mungkin Ia memaksa Hanbin untuk pergi.

Jiwon merasakan pelukan Bobby padanya _, " jangan kecewakan aku Jiwon-ah, jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Jangan lukai Hanbin seperti di masa lalu kita, kejar Hanbin Jiwon-ah.., cintailah dia seperti dulu kau mencintainya."_

Bobby menyentuh kening Jiwon dengan telunjuknya, _" Aku akan selalu membantumu dari sini"_

Sekejap bayangan Bobby menghilang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jiwon bangkit sambil menggenggam erat kotak cincin itu. Kakinya berlari secepat yang Ia bisa, matanya berkeliling mencari sosok Hanbin.

" KIM HANBIN! KIM HANBIINNNN! HANBIN-AH EODIYAAAA?!"

Jiwon berlari memutari rumahnya, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Namun Ia belum juga mendapati Hanbin.

Cklek

Jiwon berdiri dan menatap tepat ke pintu, pasti Hanbin baru saja keluar membeli obat untuknya.

" HANBIN!-ah?"

Sosok itu memasuki rumah dengan angkuh, aura dingin dan pekat menguar dari tubuhnya.

" halo, Kim Jiwon yang terhormat"

Jiwon berjalan mundur, ".. Wu Yifan?"

" ah! Senangnya kau masih mengingatku. Kebetulan sekali, aku kira Goo Junhoe masih tinggal di sini. Dan ternyata aku mendapatkan yang lebih bagus dari bocah itu"

" Kim Jiwon si manusia mistis, aku ingin menawarkan hal-hal menarik untukmu"

Pemuda itu berjalan pasti ke arah Jiwon, Jiwon yang mulai tidak tahan dengan aura Yifan sudah terbatuk keras sambil menahan tubuhnya pada dinding.

" kau sedang sakit? Aigooo..padahal aku ingin mengajakmu bekerjasama hari ini"

" ..mwonde? Apa maumu?!" Jiwon berteriak dengan suara seraknya, sial. Orang itu datang di saat keadaannya memburuk.

" wow, bersemangat sekali"

Yifan tersenyum sinis, Ia memainkan bola kristal berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya.

" kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan uang bocah Goo itu, maka rumah ini akan jadi gantinya. Ditambah sesuatu yang lebih menjanjikan lagi, yaitu nyawamu."

Jiwon membelalak kaget, apa-apaan manusia dihadapannya ini?!

" hah..aku akan mengingatkanmu. Kau masih ingat kekasihku? Dia sedang berkeliaran di rumah sakit, saat itu aku melihatmu bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu."

Jiwon menekan dadanya, nafasnya semakin memendek. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Ia tak pernah sakit separah ini sebelumnya.

" dan aku meminta pertolonganmu untuk menghidupkan kekasihku, Tao. Tapi kenapa kau menolaknya,hm?"

Yifan berjalan santai dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Jiwon, matanya nyalang menatap pemuda itu.

Bugh!

" argg..,kumohon pergilah. Sudah kubilang dia tidak mau hidup kembali, aku tak bisa memaksanya"

Yifan melepaskan kakinya setelah menendang bocah itu, Ia tertawa remeh.

" benar sekali, dan sebagai gantinya..aku akan mengambil rohmu dan mengendalikannya untuk menghidupkan Tao kembali. Akan kulakukan apapun demi dia"

Jiwon berdiri perlahan, Ia menatap tak suka pada Yifan. Apakah ini salahnya?

" kenapa? Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan nyawaku begitu saja..kau fikir kau bisa menyuruh roh-ku semaumu?!"

" tentu, dengan kristal ini. Rohmu akan terkunci dan kukendalikan. Lebih baik kau menyerahkan dirimu dan roh-mu akan terhisap dengan sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana?"

" heh, bodoh. Kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan meremehkanku!"

Tendangan telak menghantam perut Yifan, pemuda itu tersungkur pelan dan kembali bangkit.

" lumayan untuk keadaanmu sekarang, ayo lakukan terus sampai kau lelah. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untuk membunuhmu"

Jiwon mengepalkan tangannya, cincin itu Ia simpan di saku celananya. Ia tidak akan menyerah dengan orang ini. Orang menyebalkan dan tahu tahu sopan santun.

Jiwon berkonsentrasi, Ia tak boleh gegabah. Atau nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

Bugh! Duaggh

Yifan kembali tersungkur, bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Senyum mengerikan terpancar di sudut bibirnya. Namun tanpa Jiwon duga sebelumnya, Yifan bangkit dengan marah dan menggeram keras.

" KIM JIWON!"

Bragg!

Jiwon mengerang pelan, jujur Ia sudah sangat lelah. Yifan yang berkali-kali dipukulnya masih dapat bangkit, sementara dirinya sendiri sangat lemah.

Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah segar, tembok di belakangnya runtuh sebagian karena Yifan menghantamkannya di tembok itu.

Sungguh, kepalanya semakin berkunang-kunang. Ini bukan keadaan yang baik, Ia bisa saja mati.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanbin? Ia belum bertemu dan bahkan menyampaikan perasaannya dengan benar. Ia tidak mau mati sekarang, setidaknya setelah urusannya dengan Hanbin selesai.

" kau memiliki kekasih atau tidak? Bagaimana rasanya bila kau ditinggalkan oleh kekasihmu padahal kau sangat mencintainya? HA?! KATAKAN!"

Jiwon tetap berdiri, tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok itu. Ia tersenyum, jelas saja Ia pernah merasakan kepedihan itu.

" hh..aniiih, aku sendirian selama ini-Agh!" Yifan tersenyum remeh sambil menjambak rambut Jiwon.

" sayang sekali.."

Jiwon meringis pelan, rambutnya yang mulai basah oleh darah ditarik paksa tangan Yifan.

" ARGHH! Lepaskan tangan kotormu..hh!"

Jiwon menggertak, namun Ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Darah terus merembes dari kepala belakangnya.

" andai kau punya kekasih, aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama denganku"

" kau seperti anjing kelaparan yang akan mati, sudahlah Kim Jiwon..kau sudah tamat."

Degg

Jantung Jiwon mendebum keras, kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Tapi Ia merasa tubuhnya dikendalikan.

' _aku akan membantumu Jiwon-ah'_

Jiwon merasakan bisikan itu di dalam hatinya, Bobby..mengambil alih tubuhnya.

DUAGH!

Bobby menatap murka pada Yifan, beraninya orang ini mengganggu rencananya.

" kau, sudah meminta padaku. Dan aku sudah menurutinya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, jadi itu bukan salahku"

Jiwon bangkit, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Bobby.

Sementara itu Yifan terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan banyak darah, kenapa tiba-tiba bocah itu kembali kuat?! Yifan yakin Jiwon sedang sakit tadi, tidak sehat bugar seperti sekarang.

" pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu, dan jangan berani kau mengganggu kehidupanku lagi"

DUGGH!

Bobby kembali melayangkan tendangannya pada Yifan, Ia tak suka dengan orang ini.

Yifan tergeletak, nafasnya terdengar begitu pelan. Bobby masih menatap nyalang, inilah kebiasaan buruknya terhadap apa yang tak Ia sukai. Dan hal ini merupakan kebiasaan buruk Jiwon juga.

Setelah memastikan Yifan tak lagi bergerak, Bobby mundur dan mendudukkan diri menyender pada tembok. Ia melepas kendalinya akan Jiwon, Ia sudah puas menghajar Yifan.

" hh..gomawo, Bobby-ah"

' _ani, aku dan kau sama saja. Saat kau sehat pukulanmu juga sekuat tadi kok,haha'_

" hh..jangan bercanda, aku sedang sekarat"

' _jaga mulutmu! Kau masih punya hutang padaku, tetaplah hidup.'_

" hh~ kau itu menyemangati dirimu sendiri, tapi kelihatannya tidak begitu"

' _jangan banyak bicara, kau sedang sekarat. Aku akan pergi, sisanya kuserahkan padamu'_

' aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku sekarat tadi, dasar Bobby'

Jiwon tersenyum, benar. Bobby adalah dirinya sendiri, sifatnya begitu mirip.

Hanbin mengumpat di perjalanan, Ia terpaksa membeli di apotek yang jauh ditambah mengantri juga karena banyaknya pelanggan.

" **kenapa di hari ini apotek yang dekat itu tutup! Kenapa juga banyak orang yang membeli obat!"**

Hanbin menghirup nafas, tangannya memutar gagang pintu rumahnya dengan gugup.

Pintu membuka perlahan, bau anyir langsung menyengat di seluruh ruangan itu. Obat yang dipegang terlepas begitu saja, nafas Hanbin memburu dan matanya berair menemukan Jiwon terduduk dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

" **HYUNGG! JIWON HYUNG! Jebal~ hiks! APA YANG TERJADI?! Hiks..hyuunggg~ hiks! Jiwon hyuungg..IREONAAA!"**

Pluk

Sebuah tangan mendarat di puncak kepala Hanbin. Hanbin membuka matanya dan mendapati Jiwon tersenyum padanya, " aku masih hidup"

Hanbin langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Jiwon, Ia berharap Jiwon baik-baik saja.

" aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir"

Hanbin terus menangis dan sesekali memukuli punggung Jiwon, Ia sangat khawatir.

" **JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH! Hiks..,kau jahat. saranghae hyung."**

" h..hh, nah-do"

Hanbin melotot lucu, apakah tadi Jiwon menjawabnya. Telinganya benarkan?

Jiwon tersenyum senang, Ia merogoh saku celananya berniat mengambil cincin tadi.

" Han-uhuk! Ah...sulit-sekal li, bicara"

Hanbin berusaha menyamannkan Bobby dalam pangkuannya. Ia mengusap pelan dada pemuda itu, berharap akan menenangkan.

" aku- Bobby"

Jiwon bernafas lega, Ia sudah mengatakan salah satu pesan Bobby. Hanbin masih memasang wajah bingung, tapi Ia tidak perduli. Ia mengangguk senang lalu memeluk Jiwon dengan kencang.

" akh! Appo~"

" **m-mianhae..,"**

 **.**

Tangan itu bergerak sangat pelan, " aku akan membalas sakit hatiku..,Kim Jiwon"

Hanbin masih memeluk Jiwon yang terpejam, rasanya lega. Ia begitu bahagia.

" **AKH! SAKITT! Lepaskan aku!"**

Hanbin medorong Jiwon menjauh, Ia merasakan sakit teramat sangat di tubuhnya. Sama seperti sebelum roh-nya diserap Jiwon.

Jiwon menatap tidak percaya pada Hanbin, apa yang terjadi dengannya?!

" Hanbin-ah?! Wae-"

" bukannya sudah kubilang aku ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku Kim Jiwon?"

Jiwon membuka lebih lebar matanya yang berat, Yifan..dan kristalnya yang sedikit memutih.

" ss-siaalll…, Hanbinn-tidak ada sangkuthh pautnya dengan-muh! Keparat"

Yifan tertawa sinis, Ia senang bisa membalas Jiwon. Ia puas, apalagi bocah itu kelihatanya juga akan mati.

" bin-ah? Dengarkan aku, hh-bertahanlah!"

Jiwon hanya bisa meraih-raih Hanbin tanpa dapat menyentuhnya, Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Jiwon mengalirkan air matanya, Hanbinnya terhisap kristal hitam itu!

" Yifan keparatt! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya padaku seperti ini..!"

" Hanbinn! Kumohon.., kemarilah! Aku akan mencoba menahanmu"

Hanbin juga menangis antara kesakitan dan bahagia. Ia merasa dibutuhkan oleh Jiwon, Ia juga bahagia Jiwon membalas perasaannya. Tapi terhisap oleh kristal itu rasanya sangatlah sakit.

" KIM HANBINN..!"

Hanbin mendekat lemah dan menarik Jiwon ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menangis semakin keras, Ia tidak perduli dengan sakit yang menyengat di sekujur tubuhnya.

" **hyung..,kupikir aku sudah bahagia. Aku mendapatkan cinta darimu, dan juga Bobby hyung. Aku dapat hidup bersamamu dan juga Bobby hyung..aku sangat bahagia"**

" hiks..,tapi bagaimana denganku Hanbin-ah? Aku belum merasakan kebahagiaanku!"

" **gwenchana, hyung akan menemukannya nanti. Yang lebih baik dari pada aku"**

" apa maksudmu..hh! aku hanya mau kau!"

" **hyungg..,takdir kita berbeda. Meski kita saling mencintai pun tapi tak selamanya kau bisa hidup dengan hantu sepertiku. Itu aneh hyung, mustahil! Jadi lepaskanlah aku saja..,jebal"**

Jiwon menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia sudah lelah bicara. Bobby bilang waktunya dengan Hanbin lebih lama kan? Tapi apa? Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang Bobby-ah! Pembohong.

" kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku kalau kau meninggalkanku! Aku sudah berjuang selama ini untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, tapi kau?"

" **hiks..,apa selama ini belum cukup? Cintaku yang ku limpahkan seluruhnya padamu itu tak cukup?! Hiks..,jangan egois hyung. Kau menyiksaku.."**

Jiwon menunduk, Hanbin benar..Ia terlalu memaksa Hanbin. Manusia dan hantu tidak dapat hidup berdampingan selamanya.

" tapi aku tidak mau! Sebentar saja, biarkan aku egois terhadapmu Hanbin-ah! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu.."

" aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu, aku akan takut kalau kau menghantuiku, aku tidak akan dekat dekat dengan Donghyuk lagi, aku berjanji!"

Hanbin juga menangis, Ia bimbang. Jiwon selalu menggoyahkan keputusannya. Jiwon begitu egois, dan Hanbin senang akan itu. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat, keegoisan itu membawa petaka untuk mereka.

" **lepaskan saja aku hyung..,percuma kau mempertahankanku! Aku sudah terhisap kristal itu.. aku akan hilang! Aku tahu kau memang egois, sangat egois. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku dan egois kepadaku. Hiks..gomawo, tapi aku akan mengambil kembali sebagian rohku. Saranghaeyo..hyung"**

" shirreo! Aku tidak mau!"

Hanbin tetap mendekat, dengan sedikit rasa takut Ia mencium bibir Jiwon. Jiwon memberontak dalam hatinya, namun tubuhnya membatu. Ia begitu lemah, hanya untuk menghentikan Hanbin saja Ia tak mampu.

' Hanbin jebal, kalau kau mengambil rohmu dariku kau akan benar-benar terhisap! Biarkan aku memegangmu Hanbin-ah..,biarkan aku menjagamu'

Cahaya itu memenuhi tubuh Hanbin. Jiwon terbatuk, darah ikut keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, Ia tidak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun.

" Hanbin-ah..aku pusing"

Ia menangis lagi, melihat roh Hanbin yang terus mengabur dihadapannya. Semakin menambah luka pedih di hatinya.

Jiwon merasa gagal, Ia begitu terlambat. Ia tidak bisa mempertahankan Hanbin, Ia tidak bisa melindungi orang yang Ia cintai. Dan Jiwon melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali.

Tangan Hanbin menahan kepala Jiwon yang terkulai. Hanbin menggerakkan bibirnya dengan takut, Ia ingin mencurahkan seluruh cintanya pada Jiwon.

Tangan Jiwon terlepas sendirinya dari pinggang Hanbin, nafasnya juga tidak dapat Hanbin rasakan. Jiwon tidak dapat merasakan apapun sampai kegelapan menghampirinya.

Dengan terburu Hanbin melepas ciumannya dan mengusap darah di bibir Jiwon. Selanjutnya Ia menunduk, menangis pilu. Ia tidak suka keadaan ini, sebenarnya Ia juga ingin bersama Jiwon lebih lama.

" hikss! Hyung saranghae..,hiks! nan mianhae…, aku senang kau mencintaiku hyung. Terimakasih atas semuanya, kasih sayangmu dan perhatianmu.., choco cone juga. Hikss! Tapi kumohon tetaplah hidup, carilah penggantiku dan jangan ceroboh lagi! Hiks.., jangan mencoba bunuh diri lagi, demi aku.."

Hanbin menangis dihadapan Jiwon, pemuda itu sudah terpejam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Darah di kepalanya juga tak berhenti keluar. Hanbin begitu panik, namun Ia juga tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Tubuhnya perlahan mengabur, hilang bersamaan cahaya di kristal yang hampir memutih seluruhnya.

" selamat tinggal..Bobby hyung"

.

Yifan tersenyum puas, Ia berdiri dengan tertatih. Tangannya mengambil kembali kristal putih bening itu, roh Hanbin sudah sepenuhnya terhisap.

Matanya menemukan tongkat baseball di belakang pintu, senyum kembali terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

" aku akan memastikan kau mati, Kim Jiwon."

Tongkat itu sudah terangkat tinggi, sedetik berikutnya tangannya mengayun keras..

BRAKKK!

Bugh!

.

" terlalu cepat bertindak, dasar tidak waras."

Tubuh itu tergeletak, kepalanya merembeskan darah merah. Seorang lagi di belakangnya segera membuang kayu yang tadi digunakannya memukul,lalu menendang tubuh itu jauh-jauh.

" JIWON HYUNG! Aish..,"

Tangannya meraih handphone dan mendial sebuah nomor dengan cepat.

" Rumah Sakit International Seoul, ada kecelakaan di jalan xx"

Setelah menutup sambungan itu, Ia menerima sebuah panggilan.

" yeoboseo?!"

' _June-ah, bagaimana?'_

" AISH! Jinan hyung panggilkan polisi cepat, suruh datang ke alamat rumahku yang lama!"

' _MWO?! Kenapa polisi? Wae geure?!'_

" nanti kuceritakan, sekarang aku butuh polisi secepatnya!"

' _arraseo..'_

" maaf membentakmu baby..,gomawo. Berbaik-baiklah di rumah"

' _hm, gwenchana. Hati-hati June-ah'_

Junhoe menyimpan handphone-nya dengan cepat, matanya kemudian menatap pada Jiwon yang bersandar dinding. Tangannya segera mengecek nadi di pergelangan tangan _kakak ipar_ nya.

Tidak menemukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya, Ia kemudian mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar nafas Jiwon.

Tidak ada, tidak ada hembusan nafas atau pun denyut nadi. Bahkan kulitnya pun mendingin.

" AISSHH! YAAA! PUNYA MASALAH APA KAU SAMPAI MENYAKITI HYUNG-KU HA?!"

Kakinya yang panjang menginjak dan menendang tubuh lemah Yifan, Ia terus melakukannya sampai amarahnya mereda.., kalau mungkin.

Ia menatap panik pada Jiwon, Ia harap pemeriksaannya terhadap Jiwon tadi salah. Matanya perlahan berkaca-kaca, Ia kembali mendekat dan memeluk erat hyung-nya.

" hyung maafkan aku, aku datang terlambat! Orang ini, maksudku dia! Aku bersumpah akan membalasnya! Hyung kau mendengarku?! Aish jangan membuatku takuutt.."

Junhoe mengusap air matanya, selama ini Ia tidak pernah berlaku baik pada Jiwon. Padahal Jiwon sudah banyak membantu kesulitannya. Dan juga membeli rumah berhantunya, meski dengan harga murah.

Junhoe mundur perlahan, sreet..DUG! " ADAW!"

Tubuhnya terjengkang, sesuatu membuat kakinya terpeleset dan pantatnya sukses mencium lantai.

Ia meraih benda itu, " woahh..kristal putih yang indah! Apakah milik orang ini atau Jiwon hyung?"

… kriik kriik

" aish! Aku tak perduli, barang ini akan jadi milik Jiwon hyung!"

" hyung bertahanlah, kumohon.."

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : riani98, Kkeynonymous, EunhyukJinyoung02, LayChen Love Love. hutang lunas ya? tungguin seminggu lagi ne, biar ujiannya selesai semua dulu. ada yang **mau NC?** #kedipkedipalaChanwoo. mau **DoubleB Moment** again? silahkan mampir ke **FF sebelah** ya#promosi(feel the different chap 6)

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	7. Chapter 7

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

Junhoe berdiri di seberang pintu rawat sambil memijit pelipisnya, apa lagi masalah kali ini.

Ia juga tidak mungkin mengajak Jinhwan kemari, istri imutnya itu sedang hamil. Ia tidak mau Jinhwan terbebani karena kejadian yang menimpa Jiwon.

" yaa…,uisa-nim! Kau sudah berkutat selama 3 jam kenapa belum keluar juga!"

Junhoe berteriak sendiri di hadapan pintu operasi, beberapa orang menatapnya tak suka.

" WAE?! MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU PERASAANKU HA?!"

Orang-orang yang memperhatikan Junhoe menggeleng heran, orang ini sudah tidak waras.

Junhoe kembali memijit pelipisnya, Ia sudah tidak tahu keadaan bila begini.

Cklek

" UISA-NIM!"

" pelankan suara Anda, pasien sedang dalam keadaan kritis"

" m-mianhae! Jiwon hyung-ku eotokhae?"

" selama ini dia koma, tulang tengkoraknya retak sepanjang 3 cm dan luka di kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik tapi semua tergantung dari saudara Jiwon sendiri. Kami mengharapkan yang terbaik"

Junhoe menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, Ia menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Dokter itu hanya menepuk punggung Junhoe berniat menenangkan.

" tolong segera hubungi saya jika ada perkembangan dari saudara Jiwon"

.

.

Junhoe memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk perlahan di samping ranjang, tangannya meraih tangan Jiwon dan menggenggamnya erat. " hyung, kumohon cepatlah bangun. Apa kau tega melihatku dimarahi Jinan hyung?"

Mengingat Jinhwan, ini sudah begitu malam. Apakah Ia harus pulang untuk mengecek keadaan istrinya atau menunggui Jiwon di sini?

.

[cetak miring = percakapan telefon]

" hyung, mianhanda.. aku akan pulang besok pagi. Aku akan meminta Taehyun hyung menginap di rumah oke?"

' _hmm, ok. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?'_

" geurom,"

' _lalu? Polisi di rumah lamamu untuk apa?'_

" ada kecelakaan di sekitar rumah, aku sekarang sedang mengurusnya di rumah sakit"

' _mwo? Lalu apakah Jiwon tahu? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?'_

" aniyo. Sebelum aku masuk rumah, kecelakaanya terjadi. Mungkin Jiwon hyung tertidur..,iya dia.. tertidur"

' _June-ah.., suaramu parau?'_

" ani, aku agak flu akhir-akhir ini yeobo. Aku tutup dulu ne? jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku kalau Taehyun hyung sudah sampai"

' _geure, selamat malam'_

" aniyo hyung, selamat pagi. Ini sudah pukul 3"

' _hehe, saranghaee'_

" ani, nan neomu saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae.."

Junhoe menaruh handphone itu di meja, kemudian Ia membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

" cepatlah bangun hyung, aku berjanji akan menuruti perkataanmu. Dan aku akan berlaku sopan padamu, yaksok"

.

Jiwon terbangun saat matahari hampir terbit, pandangannya tajam. Ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pasti kearah Junhoe. Tangannya mengambil sebuah kristal putih dari saku Junhoe dan menatapnya teliti.

Shut!

Pranngg!

Kristal itu diremat sampai hancur, bola mata Jiwon juga mulai berwarna keabu-abuan. Pecahan kristal itu jatuh menyapu lantai, warnanya menggelap dan hilang perlahan.

Smirk terpancar di bibir Jiwon, " kau bebas Hanbin-ah, lakukan apapun yang kau suka"

" Jiwon hyung?"

Junhoe terbangun akibat suara berisik di ruang inap, Ia terkejut melihat Jiwon sudah berdiri tegap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi ada yang aneh, matanya.. dan telapak tangannya yang terluka.

Tubuh Jiwon mendadak ambruk, Junhoe dengan cepat menahannya supaya tak terjatuh.

" Jiwon hyung?! Hyung! Uisa-nim!"

.

.

" saya melihat sendiri Jiwon hyung berdiri sambil menggenggam erat kristal itu sampai hancur dan hilang! Ia sudah sadar tadi, uisa-nim!"

Dokter itu mengerjab bingung, Ia sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan hal bersifat takhayul. Tapi pasiennya ini membuatnya sedikit ragu.

" memang ada luka di tangannya, tapi ini bukan berarti dia bangun dan menghancurkan kristal kan? Bisa saja orang lain melukainya saat Anda tertidur? Lagipula mana pecahan kristalnya?"

" ani! Aku melihatnya, Jiwon hyung memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu dan setelah mendengar suaraku dia kembali ambruk! Kristalnya..hilang, tapi aku tidak berbohong uisa-nim!"

Kim Jinwoo, dokter muda itu mengerjab untuk kesekian kalinya. Apakah bocah dihadapannya ini masih waras?

" saya tidak berani berkomentar apapun, tapi buktinya keadaan Jiwon-ssi masih seperti kemarin. Tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali"

.

Junhoe memasuki rumahnya dengan cemas, apakah Jinhwan masih tertidur ataukah sudah terbangun. Dan jika iya Jinhwan sudah bangun, apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti?

" seabang-nim!"

Junhoe membeku di tempatnya, orang itu mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

" eoh, bajumu penuh darah?! Apa yang terjadi padamu-"

" ssttt…,tenang yeobo. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Jinhwan tetap menatap khawatir pada Junhoe, tangannya menyentuh Junhoe dengan lembut.

" katakan saja.."

" ini, aku menolong korban kecelakaan kemarin. Jadi bajuku kotor seperti ini, hehe"

.

Jinhwan terdiam di kamarnya, Ia seperti merasakan ada yang disembunyikan Junhoe. Ia sudah mengenal sifat suami kaku-nya itu. Tak apalah, mungkin nanti Junhoe akan mengatakannya.

.

" hyung, aku akan keluar sebentar. Beberapa orang sudah menungguku"

" hh.., baiklah. Hati-hati" Jinhwan menyahut malas.

Junhoe tersenyum maklum, Ia seperti sok sibuk dan membiarkan istrinya begitu saja. Tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jinhwan, lalu mengecupnya lama.

" aku akan segera pulang, makanlah yang banyak dan jangan terlalu membuang tenaga."

Selanjutnya tangan itu mengusap perut Jinhwan yang mulai membuncit, Ia terkekeh pelan.

" aegii.., appa pergi sebentar. Jangan nakal ne? Kasihan umma-mu"

Jinhwan tersenyum, Junhoe semakin dewasa. Apalagi Ia akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya. Haha, rasanya baru kemarin mereka menikah.

" TAE-HYUNG! JAGA JINAN HYUNG-KU NEE?!"

" iya bocah, aku dihadapanmu. Tak perlu berteriak -_-"

" hehe"

.

.

Junhoe berlari menuju rumah lamanya, Ia harus cepat dan segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia tentu tidak tega meninggalkan Jiwon sendirian, apalagi dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Membuatnya semakin cemas, apakah Jiwon benar-benar manusia?

Langkahnya berhenti tepat setelah matanya menangkap siluet namja di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia tak pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Orang itu menatap cemas ke arah rumah yang telah di amankan beberapa polisi. Bibirnya kemudian tersenyum manis setelah melihat Junhoe.

" annyeong.."

" ah! Donghyuk-ah, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau tahu rumah ini?"

" em, aku teman sekelas Jiwon hyung. Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa dengan rumah ini? Dan Jiwon hyung-"

" kita bicara di tempat lain saja, tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu"

Donghyuk mengangguk dan menatap Junhoe yang berbincang dengan beberapa anggota polisi. Ia juga baru ingat kalau rumah ini sebelumnya milik Junhoe, seperti yang dikatakan Jiwon. Tapi membicarakan Jiwon, kemana saja orang itu selama seminggu ini?

.

.

" seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Jiwon hyung koma. Ia hampir saja dibunuh oleh seseorang"

Donghyuk menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, matanya berair melihat alat-alat medis yang mengitari tubuh Jiwon. Hidupnya yang tergantung pada alat itu, membuatnya miris.

" siapa yang melakukannya? Orang itu sudah keterlaluan, memangnya apa salah Jiwon hyung?"

" ani, sebenarnya aku yang memiliki masalah dengan pembunuh itu. Ia mengira aku masih tinggal di rumah lamaku. Dan entah bagaimana caranya orang itu justru menghabisi Jiwon hyung. Tapi aku sempat mendengar orang itu ingin membalas dendam akan sakit hatinya"

" ha? Masalah apa sebenarnya.., aku tidak mengerti?"

" hanya masalah bisnis dan uang, tapi untuk sakit hati itu aku juga tidak tahu"

Tiittt tiitt tiitt

Junhoe dan Donghyuk terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu, indikator denyut jantung Jiwon.

" HYUNG?! Cepat panggil dokter, Donghyuk-ah!"

Donghyuk dengan panik segera keluar ruangan, Junhoe memencet alarm dengan brutal.

" JIWON HYUNG! JANGAN MENAKUTIKUU! KAU INI"

Brak!

Donghyuk masuk sambil menyeret Jinwoo, dokter itu sedikit meringis karena tangannya ditarik kuat.

" UISA-NIM! TOLONG SELAMATKAN JIWON HYUNG-KU!"

" iya, tapi tolong keluarlah sebentar"

Donghyuk dengan cepat menarik Junhoe keluar ruangan, Ia ingin dokter itu segera menangani Jiwon.

Junhoe terduduk di depan pintu, Ia menagis dalam diam. Jangan sampai Ia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak Ia inginkan. Sementara Donghyuk hanya berdiri sambil menggigit bibirnya cemas.

.

Jinwoo memanggil beberapa perawat dan menyiapkan alat kejut jantung elektrik. Tangannya sudah siap untuk mengejut jantung Jiwon. Namun sebelum alat itu menyentuh kulitnya, nafas halus Jiwon kembali terdengar.

"eoh?"

Jinwoo dan beberapa perawat yang ada di sana terkejut, antara heran dan lega. Heran karena pasiennya yang seolah sedang mempermainkannya dan lega karena pasiennya masih hidup.

Setelah menunggu dan memastikan bahwa Jiwon baik-baik saja, Jinwoo kembali merapikan peralatannya dan berjalan keluar ruang inap.

.

" tuan Goo?"

Junhoe mendongak linglung, matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah. Tak jauh beda dengan Donghyuk yang masih mengusap hidungnya dengan tissue.

" tuan Jiwon baik-baik saja, apalagi dia sudah melewati masa koma. Meski kondisinya masih kritis"

Junhoe refleks berdiri dan melonjak senang, Donghyuk yang mendengar kabar baik itu segera berdiri mengucap terimakasih.

" tuan Goo, ada yang perlu saya sampaikan mengenai kondisi tuan Jiwon"

" hm! Dimana kita harus bicara?" jawab Junhoe semangat. Mood-nya pulih dengan begitu cepat.

" di ruangan saya, mari ikuti saya"

" geure, Donghyuk-ah kau jaga Jiwon hyung ne?"

Donghyuk mengangguk semangat, setelah melihat Junhoe berlalu Ia segera memasuki kamar inap Jiwon.

Ia mengatur nafas, dan mendekat ragu. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya Ia duduk di samping ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan hangat Jiwon.

Bibirnya tersenyum, " aku bersyukur hyung baik-baik saja."

" tapi, kenapa membolos kuliah selama itu? apa saja yang hyung lakukan?"

" tidak pernah mengangkat telfonku, pesanku juga tak kau balas. Kau marah padaku?"

Jiwon tetap bisu, Donghyuk tersenyum maklum. Jiwon memang belum sadar sejak kemarin.

" Jiwon hyung, aku-" wushh!

Donghyuk berjengit, Ia mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding tiba-tiba.

Sesuatu baru saja melintas dibelakangnya, tapi Ia tak tidak mengetahui apa itu.

Tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Jiwon terasa menghangat. Jiwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada Donghyuk, matanya menutup erat.

" ..bin-ah"

Air mata meleleh dari matanya yang terpejam, Donghyuk mengerjab. " bin-ah? Nugu?"

Sedetik kemudian genggaman itu melonggar, Donghyuk segera mengusap air mata Jiwon. Setelahnya Ia menekan alarm, Ia harus memberitahukan perkembangan Jiwon pada dokter.

Sementara itu..

" saudara Jiwon mengalami luka yang berat dan kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi saya heran, sel darah merah di tubuhnya memproduksi hb dengan cepat."

Junhoe menajamkan pandangannya, Ia juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Jiwon hyung. Apalagi saat dulu Ia pernah menangkap basah Jiwon sedang berbicara dengan tembok.

" sehingga Jiwon-ssi tidak memerlukan donor darah. Dan lagi, lukanya juga sudah berangsur pulih. Lebih cepat dari pasien umumnya."

Junhoe tersenyum lebar, " baguslah, aku tak perlu repot mencarikan donor darah. Dan biaya inapnya yang kujamin pasti lebih murah karena dia akan cepat sembuh!"

Jinwoo tersenyum, bocah dihadapannya terlihat begitu bangga pada Jiwon. Ia jadi teringat suaminya yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Meski adiknya tak pernah bersikap baik.

" hm, saya yakin juga begitu. Emm, sebenarnya Jiwon-ssi sempat berhenti bernafas sebanyak 3 kali. Namun dengan cepat pula nafas itu kembali stabil dan kondisinya justru membaik"

" ini adalah pengalaman pertama saya akan mukjizat Tuhan! Sebelumnya saya tidak percaya hal itu"

Junhoe tertawa lebar, " saya sering mengalami hal ajaib dengan Jiwon hyung, saya rasa memang ada yang unik darinya"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti akibat alarm dari ruangan Jiwon berbunyi. Secepatnya mereka berlari ke kamar itu.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Jinwoo berjalan keluar bilik Jiwon menghampiri Junhoe dan Donghyuk, Ia tersenyum.

" saudara Jiwon berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, kita tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Jiwon-ssi siuman."

" sesuai dugaanku, cepat yang melebihi rata-rata" ujar Junhoe bangga.

.

.

" kau pasti tidak percaya kalau Jiwon hyung pernah ,ani. Dia sering berbicara sendiri di rumah!"

Donghyuk mengerjab bingung, Ia sedang mengobrol dengan Junhoe di ruang tunggu.

" mungkin dia sedang berlatih drama?"

" aniya! Dia juga menendang tembok itu dan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh. Seperti _saranghae..mianhae,_ dan sebagainya. Orang gila itu"

Donghyuk tersenyum, " sebenarnya dia juga pernah mengusirku pergi dari rumahnya tanpa alasan, aku juga yakin aku tak berbuat salah sebelumnya"

" ha.., kau benar! Aku juga pernah seperti itu, malah dia menanyakan keadaan ummaku seperti ini.. _Kim Hanbyeol, bagaimana kabarnya? Aku sangat merindukannya_. Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku?! Ia seperti mengenal umma-ku lebih lama daripada appa-ku! Atau jangan-jangan dia menyukai umma-ku? Maldo andwae!"

Junhoe menirukan gaya Jiwon saat berbicara, Ia kemudian merinding geli. Donghyuk ikut tertawa, Jiwon itu pemuda yang unik.

" eoh, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Kau sudah kenal lama dengan Jiwon hyung kan?"

" hm, sebenarnya istriku lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi tak apa, mungkin aku tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu"

Donghyuk mengingat dengan teliti, " apakah kau tahu seseorang bernama Bin-ah? Begitu Jiwon hyung mengatakannya. Ia tak mengucapkan kata sebelumnya dengan jelas"

" mwo? Bin-ah? Seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.. apa nama depannya?"

" aku tak tahu, dia menggumam tak jelas tadi."

Junhoe menajamkan matanya, bin-ah..

" apakah... Wonbin? Kim Wobin? Ani ani. Robin? Aish"

Donghyuk menatap malas pada Junhoe, sifatnya yang ajaib ini belum berubah sejak dulu.

.

Jinwoo tersenyum mendengar suara rengekan suaminya, Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan suaminyanya sampai esok lusa.

" gwenchana, kau di rumah saja. Aku baik-baik saja di sini"

" _tapi aku merindukanmu sayanngg~ aku bosan di rumah"_

" jangan seperti anak kecil, kau sudah menjadi suamiku sejak seminggu kemarin"

" _tapi Jinwoo-ya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.."_

" aku akan pulang kalau pasien favoritku sudah sembuh"

" _hm? Kau punya pasien favorit? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?!"_

" hah~ aniya, aku hanya senang dengannya. Dia begitu unik, atau boleh kusebut aneh?"

" _Jinwoo-ya~ aku menengokmu sebentar saja ne?"_

" tidak boleh! _Take care of ur little brother_ Choi Minho-ku sayang"

" _aish! Arraseo..pokoknya kau cepat pulang!"_

" aku tidak janji, dadah suamiku~"

Pip

Sambungan terputus sepihak oleh Jinwoo, pemuda itu tertawa jahil. Suaminya pasti mengumpat tak jelas di rumah.

.

.

Jinhwan memakan makan malamnya dengan malas, Junhoe belum juga pulang sejak tadi pagi. Menelfon saja tidak, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang hanya keluar sebentar.

" ya.., Jinhwan hyung. Makanlah dengan benar, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu saat ini. Bagaimana jadinya kalau June memarahiku nanti?"

Jinhwan tersenyum paksa, Ia kembali diam. Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Junhoe darinya?

" hyung, ayo makan. Kasihan bayimu nanti, ok?"

Jinhwan mengangguk, tapi sebelumnya Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial seseorang.

.

 _Jinhwan hyung, calling.._

Begitu yang tertera di layar handphone, Junhoe berjalan bolak-balik karena panik.

Seharian ini Ia tak pulang dan bahkan menyempatkan diri menghubungi istrinya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, istrinya justru menelfon Jiwon.

" aigoo..,bagaimana aku harus mengatasi ini?!"

Jinhwan menghela nafas, panggilannya tidak diangkat. Apakah Jiwon baik-baik saja?

Ia begitu khawatir pada adik kelasnya itu, Jiwon begitu baik dan perhatian padanya. Setelah Junhoe pastinya. Makanya Ia menganggap Jiwon seperti adiknya sendiri.

Jinhwan tersadar saat ponselnya bergetar, nama Junhoe ada di sana.

" yeobo-"

" _Jinan-hyung mianhae..,aku lupa tak mengabarimu seharian ini. Aku yakin kau sedang marah padaku.."_

" ani, aku tidak marah. Tapi, sebenarnya kau ini ada di mana sekarang? Kau tidak pulang?"

"… _mianhae hyung."_

" jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku June-ah..,jebal"

"… _aku tidak bisa hyung. Aku akan memberitahumu saat waktunya tepat"_

" apakah kau me-"

" _ANIYA! Pokoknya bukan berkencan dengan wanita atau pria lain. Aku hanya mencintaimu, kumohon bersabarlah"_

" hah~ kau tidak pulang? Aku..rindu"

" _nado..,aku akan pulang secepatnya. Janji"_

" geure..hiks!"

" _ani- HYUNG! JANGAN MENANGIS AISH!"_

" hiks..annyeong"

" _HYUNG! CHAKAM-"_

Tuut tuut

Jinhwan menutup mulutnya, di depannya Taehyun sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" bagus hyung! Bocah itu harus kau beri pelajaran, ahaha!"

Jinhwan akhirnya tertawa juga, Ia sedikit lega setelah mengerjai suaminya.

…

" YAAA…!"

Junhoe mengacak rambutnya asal, Ia panik. Ingin pulang dan menemui istri tersayangnya, tapi Jiwon belum juga sadar. Apalagi Donghyuk sudah pulang, temannya ada tugas kuliah esok.

Akhirnya Junhoe bersimpuh di samping ranjang Jiwon, tangannya mengatup sambil memohon.

" Jiwon hyung~ ireonaaa..,jebal. Kau tak kasihan padaku? Ani. Pada Jinan hyung?"

Jiwon tak bergerak, masih diam seperti sebelumnya.

" Jiwon hyung..~ istriku kesepian di rumah, dan dia merindukanku. Kau enak masih ditemani orang tampan sepertiku, tapi istriku?"

Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Jiwon, Junhoe sudah merengek sambil menggigiti bibirnya.

" Jiwon hyung.., kau tidak boleh balas dendam padaku seperti ini! Kau tidak adil!"

Jinwoo diam-diam mengintip di balik pintu ruang inap Jiwon. Bibirnya bergerak lucu menahan tawa, rupanya bukan Jiwon saja yang aneh. Adik iparnya justru lebih parah.

" June-ah, kau pulang saja. Biar aku yang menunggu hyung-mu"

Junhoe menoleh kaku, Ia segera berdiri dan memasang wajah sok nya. Malu lah ketahuan manja sama Jiwon.

" jjeongmalyo? Uisa-nim?"

" hm, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Jinwoo saja"

" hehe, arraseo Jinwoo hyung. Tapi apakah tak apa kau sendirian?"

" siapa bilang aku sendirian?"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : riani98, Kkeynonymou, Double BobB.I, EunhyukJinyoung02, Soyu567, Ibob, parkcheonsafujoshi.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	8. Chapter 8

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

.

Seungyoon berdiam diri di ruang tamu rumahnya. Tidak ada Taehyun istri tercinta, dan justru temannya yang menemani, Seunghoon.

Menyebalkan sekali, sebulan yang lalu Ia menikahi Taehyun dan kemarin Ia baru saja pulang bekerja. Bukannya menghabiskan malam manis dengan Taehyun, Ia justru ditinggal sendirian. Junhoe menggagalkan semuanya rencananya.

Taehyun diminta untuk menemani Jinhwan, sementara bocah itu sendiri entah kemana.

" sudahlah Yoon. Ikhlaskanlah istrimu.."

" tapi Hoon, aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tega benar Junhoe melakukan ini padaku?"

" hah~ kau ini berpikir dewasalah sedikit. Junhoe pasti ada alasan melakukan ini. Lagipula tak mungkin Ia meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang hamil itu."

Seungyoon mengangguk, " haha, padahal mereka baru menikah seminggu setelah aku. Tapi Jinhwan sudah hamil aja. Cepat bertindak rupanya, Goo Junhoe"

" kau jangan mau kalah dengan bocah itu, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat dipanggil paman"

Seungyoon memasang ekspresi tak senang pada Seunghoon, " kau pikir bagaimana caranya? Taehyunnie-ku sedang tak di sini"

Seunghoon tersenyum bodoh, " mian, aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu"

" AKU PULAANNGGGG..!"

Seungyoon berdiri dan berlari cepat menuju suara itu, Seunghoon hanya tersenyum maklum.

" CHAGIYAAA~ akhirnya kau pulang. Tapi apakah kau pulang sendirian, kenapa tak memberitahuku? Aku bisa menjemput-"

Cup

" June dan Jinhwan hyung mengantarku, kau jangan khawatir hyung"

Sempat terdiam, akhirnya Seungyoon tersenyum lebar. Selebar-lebarnya.

" geure, ayo kita.."

" aku tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan Seunghoon hyung?"

Pandangan mereka teralihkan pada Seunghoon yang pasang muka bahagia.

" aku di sini aja gapapa kok, hehe"

Seungyoon udah ngerti arah pembicaraan temen yadongnya ini, " jangan harap kau mau mengintip"

" PULANG SANA! UDAH GAK BUTUH"

Taehyun tertawa cantik, Seunghoon berjalan lemas sampai dekat pintu dan berhenti sambil menyodorkan tangannya. " ongkosnya?"

" sialan"

.

" June-ah, sebenarnya Jiwon itu sedang apa sih? Sejak kemarin aku menghubunginya tetap saja tidak bisa"

Pemuda yang ditanyai tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir, sesekali Ia menguap. Jinhwan menunduk, apakah June marah padanya?

" kenapa kau menipuku hyung? Aku sedang sibuk tadi.."

" hiks.., apakah kau marah? Kenapa kau tetap tak menyukai Jiwon dari dulu. Hiks..dia hanya teman baikku.."

Junhoe melirik Jinhwan yang menggigit bibir tipisnya menahan tangis, Ia sebenarnya tak tega. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Ia tidak marah. Apalagi karena Jiwon,..Ia memang tidak suka orang itu, tapi tetap saja Jiwon itu pemuda yang baik.

" ani, aku tidak marah karena hal itu. Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu hyung"

" tapi aku hanya bertanya keadaan Jiwon padamu..,hiks! Dan kau mendiamkanku.."

Mobil itu menepi dengan tajam, Jinhwan mengerjab panik. Jalanan ini sangat sepi dan gelap.

" June-ah?! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kedua tangan Jinhwan sudah terkunci dibelakang tubuhnya, Junhoe menyudutkan istrinya dengan cepat.

" eungg..h, umpp!"

.

Junhoe menatap Jinhwan sayang, Ia tersenyum manis setelahnya.

" Jiwon hyung baik-baik saja, kita akan mengunjunginya lusa"

Jinhwan masih menutupi bibirnya yang basah, Ia malu. Junhoe dengan berani menciumnya di tempat umum. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Bisa dikira pemerkosaan. Haha

" jangan ditutupi, bibirmu sexy lho~ hehe. AW!"

Junhoe mengusap lengannya yang memerah akibat cubitan Jinhwan. Tapi akhirnya Ia tersenyum, Jinhwan-nya tak lagi menangis.

" kau lebih cantik bila tertawa, jangan menangis lagi ne?"

Jinhwan mengangguk antusias, senang karena ternyata Junhoe tak marah dan juga keadaan Jiwon yang baik-baik saja.

" kenapa lusa June-ah? Kita biasanya seminggu sekali ke rumah Jiwon.."

Jinhwan merengek sambil menggelayuti lengan Junhoe, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya meringis panik.

" kapan-kapan saja, aku dan dia sama-sama sibuk belakangan ini."

Jinhwan kembali memberengut, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan Ia melepas tangannya dari Junhoe.

Panik, Junhoe segera menarik dan memeluk Jinhwan erat. Sudah cukup seharian ini istrinya menangis, dan Ia sungguh tak suka itu.

" Ok! Ok! Besok. Kita mengungjungi Jiwon hyung besok, arra? Atau kau mau apa lagi sebelum kita pulang?"

Junhoe mengusap pipi halus istrinya sambil menunggu Jinhwan berpikir, " samgyetang 2 porsi, dan burung gereja 2 ekor. Ah! Dan juga boneka tiger yang sedang tengkurap!"

Junhoe mau tak mau tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan istrinya, toh nanti di perjalanan pasti Jinhwan akan tertidur.

.

.

Jiwon tertawa dalam mimpinya, entah apa tapi dia begitu gembira. Padahal Ia ingat betul dengan kejadian yang menimpanya 2 hari yang lalu. Ia kehilangan lagi Hanbin-nya.

Jiwon mengalirkan air mata. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak, namun hatinya menangis. Ia sebenarnya sedih, hanya otaknya saja yang selalu menutupi hal itu dengan tertawa.

' _Bobby-ah..,apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak mau lagi hidup. Dulu, aku mengatakan kalau kau bodoh karena bunuh diri hanya demi Hanbin. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatimu. Aku tahu bagaimana yang kau rasakan.. karena aku merasakannya sekarang'_

' _kalau memang aku benar, katakan padaku. Bahwa ini semua memang sudah berakhir'_

Jinwoo menaikkan selimut Jiwon, Ia tersenyum manis sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata pasien kesayangannya.

" mianhae, jika aku tahu bagaimana harus membantumu? Kau pasti tidak akan semenderita ini. Cepatlah kembali Jiwon-ah, kasihan adikmu Junhoe.. kasihan juga keluargamu nanti"

Jinwoo menarik nafasnya dalam, Jiwon kembali membuatnya panik tadi. Nafasnya sempat berhenti selama 5 menit, dan itu sukses membuatnya kalang kabut. Ia juga tidak sempat mengabari Junhoe, Ia terlalu panik tadi.

" beraninya kau mempermainkanku Jiwon-ah, kau ini benar-benar."

.

Pagi itu, Junhoe menggandeng tangan Jinhwan menuju sebuah rumah sakit. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas, menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Bagaimana reaksi Jinhwan kalau tahu Ia berbohong tentang keadaan Jiwon nanti? Ia tidak siap, benar-benar tidak siap.

" kenapa ke rumah sakit? Kita akan cek kandungan ya?"

" eung, Jinan hyung mianhae.. aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas apa yang akan kau lihat nanti" jujur, perkataan Junhoe membuatnya khawatir.

Jinhwan menahan nafasnya saat akhirnya Junhoe menghentikan langkah mereka di depan ruang ICU. Otaknya sudah memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang Jiwon. Apalagi perkataan Junhoe tadi membuatnya semakin takut.

" mianhae hyung.."

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sesosok yang berbaring dalam diam di atas ranjang. Mata Jinhwan membelalak lebar..

" annyeong.., kiyeowo~"

Sosok itu duduk bersandar kepala ranjang dengan santai, tangannya mengamit sebuah majalah. Ia dengan tenang membaca majalah itu.

Junhoe mengernyit bingung, bukannya Jiwon masih tak sadarkan diri kemarin? Terlebih kalau dia sudah sadar kenapa Jinwoo tak memberi tahunya?

" kenapa kau diam di sana? Kalau yang kau pikirkan adalah dokter yang menanganiku, dia ada di sana"

Pandangan Junhoe teralihkan pada sofa di sudut ruangan tempat Ia biasa tidur sambil menunggui Jiwon. ' kenapa Jiwon hyung bisa membaca pikiranku?'

Bocah itu mendelik tak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jinwoo yang tidur di pelukan seorang namja dengan selimut menghangatkan keduanya. Hm, pantas saja.

Jinhwan berjalan cepat ke arah namja itu dan merebut majalahnya. Ia menghantamkan buku itu tepat ke kepala Jiwon.

" AW! YAKK siapa kau? Kenapa memukulku.." Jiwon berusaha melindungi kepala mahalnya.

Junhoe dan Jinhwan sama-sama membeku, apa yang barusan dikatakan Jiwon? Apa dia bersungguh - sungguh?

Isak pelan menyadarkan Junhoe untuk segera memeluk istrinya. Ia juga terkejut dengan yang didengarnya barusan.

" april mop! Ahahahaha…! Dasar Jinan hyung bodoh, apalagi kekasihnya-eh, maksudku suaminya! Buahahaaa"

Junhoe mendelik tajam, A-P-A?

" sial kau hyung! Jantungku hampir saja lepas dan kau hanya bercanda saja?!"

Jiwon tertawa keras, Jinhwan sudah tersenyum meski sesekali terisak. Syukurlah jika Jiwon baik-baik saja.

" kau harus mendapat pelajaran Jiwon bodoh!"

Bocah yang diteriaki berusaha melindungi kepalanya yang masih terbalut perban dari hantaman kaki Junhoe. Sedangkan Jinhwan terus menahan Junhoe yang ingin memukuli Jiwon.

" June-ah! Kepalanya terluka, kau jangan memukulnya.. kasihan Jiwon!"

Junhoe mengatur nafas memburunya, Jinhwan memastikan Junhoe tak lagi mengamuk segera memeluk Jiwon pelan. Tangan kecilnya meraba halus perban di kepala Jiwon.

" apa yang terjadi padamu Jiwon-ah? Hyung khawatir.. apalagi ini yang ada di kepalamu,ha?"

Jiwon tersenyum canggung. Junhoe menyungut, baiklah. Kali ini kau menang Kim Jiwon.

Tapp tapp

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi dan mengguncang pemuda yang tertidur di sofa.

" yak! Mino hyung, kembalikan mobilku. Dan- AISH! Pulanglah sekarang! Jangan membuatku malu!"

Sementara yang dibangunkan hanya mengerang pelan, matanya sulit terbuka. Jinwoo yang tersadar segera bangkit dan membantu membangunkan Mino, suaminya.

" Aish..,lupakan" ungkap bocah itu malas.

Kedua bola mata itu bertemu pandang dengan Junhoe yang membeku di samping ranjang Jiwon. Mata Junhoe membola melihat rupa dari orang itu.

" sam-samcheon? SAMCHEON!"

Sosok itu hanya melengos lalu melenggang pergi, sempat sebelumnya sosok itu mengumpati Junhoe orang gila.

Jinhwan buru-buru menggeplak suaminya " yak! Samcheon kepalamu! Dia itu terlihat seusia denganmu, apalagi dia kan adik orang itu"

Sementara Jiwon masih berusaha melihat dari celah sempit antara Jinhwan dan Junhoe. Dua orang itu menghalangi pandangannya.

" samcheon? Kau yakin June-ah?" Jiwon bertanya lirih, namun akhirnya Ia menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin, Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Hanbin menghilang dari hadapannya. Itu kembali membuka luka hatinya.

" a-aku pulang sekarang Jinwoo-ya. Mianhae..jwesongeyo yeorobun"

Sosok yang diketahui bernama Mino itu berlari keluar ruangan sambil memanggil adiknya. Jinwoo tersenyum canggung sambil meminta maaf atas kericuhan yang disebabkan olehnya.

" aku minta maaf, karena aku kalian jadi terganggu. Dan Jiwon- JIWON-AH?! Kau sudah sadar..sejak kapan?!"

" haha, tadi pagi. Pukul 3, kau sedang tidur. Jadi aku tak mau mengganggumu dan eum suamimu mungkin?" Jiwon meringis, Ia tahu benar apa yang coba disembunyikan oleh dokter itu.

" tak usah malu, uisa-nim. Dan juga, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat?"

Jinwoo akhirnya mengangguk, Ia melangkah ke arah Jiwon dan mengecek kondisinya.

" heum, kau hebat. Seminggu lagi jika lukamu mengering, kau boleh pulang"

Jinhwan hanya terbengong, Ia tak tahu menahu soal Jiwon, lukanya dan dokter ini. Junhoe menatap kagum pada Jiwon, cepat sekali orang ini pulih.

" setelah Jiwon-ssi dipindah ke ruang rawat biasa, kalian bisa mengobrol. Aku permisi dulu"

" ne, kamsahamnida"

.

Jinhwan mengangguk imut mendengar penuturan dari Jiwon, Ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana orang yang bernama Yifan itu bisa sampai memburu Jiwon. Bukannya Ia adalah saingan bisnis Junhoe?

" yeobo~ kau tak mau mendengar ceritaku? Aku bisa menjelaskannya lebih detil"

" ani. Kau pembohong"

Junhoe mencebik, Jiwon tersenyum remeh. " ani, Junhoe benar. Bahkan dia yang menyelamatkanku dengan memukuli orang itu sampai mati dan kemudian membawaku ke sini"

Diam, semua tidak ada yang bersuara.

Jiwon yang masih menatap sepasang suami istri dihadapannya bergantian. Junhoe yang terbengong karena Jiwon yang mengetahui semuanya sampai akhir, termasuk saat- bukannya Jiwon sekarat waktu itu? kenapa Ia bisa tahu dengan jelas bahwa Junhoe datang dan seterusnya? Dan Jinhwan yang menyadari bahwa Junhoe membohonginya tentang kecelakaan dekat perumahan beserta polisi dan urusan mendadak lainnya.

" jadi kau benar-benar menbohongiku! Dasar-"

" dia menyayangimu, maka dari itu dia menyembunyikan kejadian ini sampai waktunya tepat"

Junhoe mengangguk cepat mengiyakan perkataan Jiwon, kali ini Ia setuju dengan Jiwon.

" benar hyung, aku khawatir kalau sampai kau tahu keadaan Jiwon hyung saat itu. Dan juga uri aegi hyung, aku tak mau terjadi ada apa-apa terhadap kalian"

Jinhwan lambat laun tersenyum manis, selanjutnya Ia memeluk Junhoe penuh cinta. Ia sangat bahagia karena begitu disayangi dan dilindungi oleh Junhoe.

" kalian pulang dan beristirahatlah, aku sudah baik-baik saja."

" ani. Kami akan menungguimu di sini"

" gwenchana, kandunganmu sudah mulai membesar hyung. Jaga kesehatanmu,ok? Aku janji akan cepat sembuh dan segera pulang."

Junhoe mengangguk, Ia meyakinkan Jinhwan dengan tatapan lembutnya.

" baiklah..,tapi kalau ada apa-apa hubungilah kami!"

" geure, sekarang pulanglah. Aku mau tidur" putus Jiwon.

Junhoe menatap tak suka, sifat dinginnya kembali lagi. Dasar Kim Jiwon.

.

.

Jinwoo berkali-kali menahan Mino supaya tak menghajar Jiwon. Bocah itu semakin hari semakin mengganggu kemesraannya dengan Jinwoo. Bagaimana Mino akan tenang bila sedikit-sedikit bocah itu mengeluh ke istrinya kalau kepalanya sakit. Seperti..

" akh! Kepalaku uisa-nimm.., kelihatanya jahitan itu robek. Aku terlalu memikirkan tugas kuliahku tadi.." Mino menghirup nafas dalam. ' tenang Mino, dia sedang sakit. Biarkanlah saja'

Atau yang seperti ini..

" uisa-nim! Kepalaku berdarah, tolong ambilkan aku air.. Aku haus!"

Mino sudah memasang wajah datarnya, luntur sudah kepanikannya barusan. Bocah sialan.

" BISAKAH KAU TAK MENGGANGGUKU SEBENTAR SAJA, HA?! "

Ia bersumpah akan menguliti bocah itu kalau sampai membuat masalah dengannya di kemudian hari.

.

Jiwon menghirup udara di rumahnya dengan senang, matanya menangkap beberapa roh baru yang bebas berkeliaran. Ia tak ambil pusing, kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamarnya, kamar Hanbin.

Rumah itu sudah sebersih sebelumnya, Junhoe telah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membersihkan dan meminta ijin kepada kepolisian untuk bisa kembali menggunakan rumah itu. Karena Ia tak ingin Jiwon tinggal bersamanya atau menggelandang di jalanan Seoul.

Sementara Yifan, orang itu sudah meninggal dunia tak lama setelah Jiwon dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tapi Jiwon tak mempermasalahkan perbuatan buruk Yifan, Ia menganggap semuanya adalah musibah. Tak perlu disesali..Iya, tak perlu.

.

" _Jiwon-hyung gwenchana? Aku sungguh minta maaf karena tak bisa membantumu saat itu."_

Jiwon sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu, Ia agak trauma dengan kamar bergambar Mickey di lantai atas. Di sampingnya bersiri sosok hantu yang menunduk sedih.

" gwenchana Chanwoo-ya, jangan bahas hal itu lagi"

Tubuh itu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu. Kakinya melangkah menuju ujung lantai atas. Ia berhenti, menatap penasaran pada sebuah pintu.

'ruang apa ini..? Aku tak pernah masuk sebelumnya'

Sekarang Jiwon sudah berdiri di pintu masuk dengan mata yang sembab. Tangannya memutar kenop pelan, dan sungguh Ia tak mengira sebelumnya. Di hadapannya berdiri almari besar yang bertempelkan banyak foto Hanbin di masa lalunya. Dengan ragu Ia melangkah dan terus memfokuskan pandangannya. Tangannya menyentuh rupa cantik Hanbin pelan, bersamaan dengan matanya yang kembali menangis.

Memorinya berputar pada saat Ia hidup sebagai Bobby, banyak sekali yang dituliskan Hanbin di almari ini. Tentang hari-harinya, tentang.. cinta pertamanya, Bobby Kim.

 _Tingkat 1 SHS :Bobby hyung menyebalkan, aku mencintaimu. Dasar tidak peka, aish!_

Jiwon menangis setelah membaca salah satu note itu, Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Hanbin sudah menyukainya sejak kelas satu SMA. Masih banyak lagi yang ingin diketahui Jiwon di sini. Yang mengejutkan, di dalam almari itu ada beberapa tumpuk kertas dan potongan baju yang dikenali Jiwon. Banyak juga barang yang tak asing baginya.

" ini.., bukankah semua skripsi, baju dan benda-benda milikku yang dihilangkan Hanbin?"

.

Seharian itu akhirnya dilewati Jiwon dengan menangisi Hanbin di dalam gudang. Ingatannya sebagai Bobby kembali sepenuhnya. Sebelumnya Ia yakin bisa menghilangkan kepedihan hatinya itu, tapi sekarang? Kenyataannya Jiwon bahkan tak bisa tak mengingat Hanbin barang sedetik pun.

Jiwon memukuli tubuhnya dengan brutal, dadanya begitu sesak kala mengingat Hanbin. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa pemuda itu. " HANBINAA! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padakuu..,ha?! Huks.."

" mianhae..,Bin-ah. Aku ini pemuda yang bodoh, aku tak bisa di andalkan. Seharusnya aku tak melepasmu.. seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu pergi! Kembalilah padaku Hanbinaa..hiks,jeball..kembalilah kumohonn"

.

.

Hari-hari dijalani Jiwon dengan linglung. Ia mencoba segala cara untuk menarik Hanbin kembali. Meski otaknya mengetahui dengan nyata bahwa Hanbin benar-benar menghilang.

Dimulai dengan menaruh skripsinya diam-diam di kamar tidur dan menunggu Hanbin datang menyelinap untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia harap seperti itu, namun sampai pagi datang sosok itu tak juga muncul. Dan hal itu terus berulang sampai Jiwon akhirnya bosan, dan berpikir untuk menyerah.

Jiwon berdiam diri di kamarnya, Ia selalu menangis dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa istimewanya kekuatan anehnya, kalau menahan Hanbin saja Ia tak bisa..

Jiwon menekan dadanya kuat, rasa sesak dan penyesalan dalam hatinya tak kunjung hilang.

"..h-Hanbinaa..,bin-ah..appayo. hiks.."

Chanwoo mengintip melalui pintu, Ia meneteskan air matanya lagi karena Hanbin pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi Ia tak tahu kenapa Jiwon bisa menangis sepilu itu untuk Hanbin. Manusia aneh itu terus memanggil nama Hanbin dengan menyedihkan. Entah itu pagi,siang, malam, atau bahkan dalam tidurnya. Apakah hatinya terasa begitu sakit karena kehilangan Hanbin? Apa Jiwon juga menyukai Hanbin?

.

.

Tengah malam Jiwon nekat keluar rumah, perutnya keroncongan dan Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai persediaan makanan di rumah. _How troublesome.._

Jiwon mengambil barang belanjaannya lalu berlajan keluar. Ia menangkap beberapa suara dari gang sempit di samping supermarket itu. Penasaran, Ia mengintip. Seseorang dengan dagunya yang dicengkeram beberapa orang di hadapannya.

" lepass..,kubilang LEPAS! KALIAN TULI, HAH?!"

Plakk!

Seorang pemuda itu memiliki banyak luka di wajahnya, dan ada segerombol orang yang menyudutkannya. Jiwon curiga, jangan-jangan mereka akan..

" ya! Hentikan tanganmu,"

Suara itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir tipis Jiwon," dia terlalu cantik untuk orang seperti kalian. Lagipula dia bilang, tidak mau. Kan?"

Orang yang terluka itu segera memakai topi dan membenahi baju dan jaket berantakannya dengan tangan gemetar.

" mencari masalah ya? Kau sudah bosan hidup?! Bocah! Ini bukan urusanmu"

Jiwon terkekeh, gertakan orang-orang itu sama sekali tak membuatnya tersentuh.

" jelas ini bukan urusanku, lagipula..aku memang sudah cukup bosan hidup. Apalagi ditambah melihat wajah-wajah paman menyedihkan ini. Aigoo..semakin membuat mataku sakit"

Degg

Beberapa orang itu membeku, pemuda itu juga semakin takut di tempatnya. Jiwon tidak sadar kalau matanya perlahan berubah warna, tangannya juga tergerak sendiri untuk meraih bocah yang tersudut di gang itu.

" sekarang dia milikku. Silahkan pergi paman-paman, kuberi waktu 5 detik dari sekarang. Satu.."

Secepat kilat orang-orang tadi sudah berlari pontang-panting menghindari tatapan Jiwon. Selanjutnya Jiwon tersenyum lembut, Ia mencoba mengenali wajah di hadapannya. Namun sedikitnya cahaya dan karena topi yang digunakan bocah itu mengahalangi pandangannya, Ia kesulitan.

" gwenchana?" tanya Jiwon perhatian.

Dengan cepat tangan itu melepaskan pelukan Jiwon dan berlari pergi. Jiwon hanya menggeleng heran, sedikit berteriak" apakah begitu caramu berterimakasih?"

Orang itu berhenti agak jauh, namun Jiwon masih bisa melihat punggungnya. " gomawo, tapi kukatakan satu hal. Aku tak memintamu menolongku"

Jiwon hanya diam sampai bocah itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, Ia berbisik pelan untuk sosok itu " hati-hati.."

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : riani98, LayChen Love Love, EunhyukJinyoung02, Soyu567, bananona.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	9. Chapter 9

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

Jiwon tertawa dalam mimpinya, entah apa tapi dia begitu gembira. Padahal Ia ingat betul dengan kejadian yang menimpanya 2 hari yang lalu. Ia kehilangan lagi Hanbin-nya.

Jiwon mengalirkan air mata. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak, namun hatinya menangis. Ia sebenarnya sedih, otaknya yang selalu menutupi hal itu dengan tertawa.

' _Bobby-ah..,apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak mau lagi hidup. Dulu, aku mengatakan kalau kau bodoh karena bunuh diri hanya demi Hanbin. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatimu. Aku tahu bagaimana yang kau rasakan.. karena aku merasakannya sekarang'_

' _kalau memang aku benar, katakan padaku. Bahwa ini semua memang sudah berakhir'_

Jinwoo menaikkan selimut Jiwon, Ia tersenyum manis sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata pasien kesayangannya.

" mianhae, jika aku tahu bagaimana harus membantumu? Kau pasti tidak akan semenderita ini. Cepatlah kembali Jiwon-ah, kasihan adikmu Junhoe.. kasihan juga keluargamu nanti"

Jinwoo menarik nafasnya dalam, Jiwon kembali membuatnya panik tadi. Nafasnya sempat berhenti selama 5 menit, dan itu sukses membuatnya kalang kabut. Ia juga tidak sempat mengabari Junhoe, Ia terlalu panik tadi.

" beraninya kau mempermainkanku Jiwon-ah, kau ini benar-benar."

Pagi itu, Junhoe menggandeng tangan Jinhwan menuju sebuah rumah sakit. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas, menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Bagaimana reaksi Jinhwan kalau tahu Ia berbohong tentang keadaan Jiwon nanti? Ia tidak siap, benar-benar tidak siap.

" kenapa ke rumah sakit? Kita akan cek kandungan ya?"

" eung, Jinan hyung mianhae.. aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas apa yang akan kau lihat nanti"

Jinhwan menahan nafasnya saat Junhoe menghentikan langkah mereka di depan ruang ICU. Otaknya sudah memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang Jiwon. Apalagi perkataan Junhoe tadi membuatnya semakin takut.

" mianhae hyung.."

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sesosok yang berbaring dalam diam di atas ranjang. Mata Jinhwan membelalak lebar..

" annyeong.., kiyeowo~"

Sosok itu duduk bersandar kepala ranjang dengan santai, tangannya mengamit sebuah majalah. Ia dengan tenang membaca majalah itu.

Junhoe mengernyit bingung, bukannya Jiwon masih tak sadarkan diri kemarin? Terlebih kalau dia sudah sadar kenapa Jinwoo tak memberi tahunya?

" kenapa kau diam di sana? Kalau yang kau pikirkan adalah dokter yang menanganiku, dia ada di sana"

Pandangan Junhoe teralihkan pada sofa di sudut ruangan tempat Ia biasa tidur sambil menunggui Jiwon. ' kenapa Jiwon hyung bisa membaca pikiranku?'

Bocah itu mendelik tak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jinwoo yang tidur di pelukan seorang namja dengan selimut menghangatkan keduanya. Hm, pantas saja.

Jinhwan berjalan cepat ke arah namja itu dan merebut majalahnya. Ia menghantamkan buku itu tepat ke kepala Jiwon.

" AW! YAKK siapa kau? Kenapa memukulku.." Jiwon berusaha melindungi kepala mahalnya.

Junhoe dan Jinhwan sama-sama membeku, apa yang barusan dikatakan Jiwon? Apa dia sungguhan?

Isak pelan menyadarkan Junhoe untuk segera memeluk istrinya. Ia juga terkejut dengan yang didengarnya barusan.

" april mop! Ahaha"

Junhoe mendelik tajam, A-P-A?

" sial kau hyung! Jantungku hampir saja lepas dan kau hanya bercanda saja?!"

Jiwon tertawa keras, Jinhwan sudah tersenyum meski sesekali terisak. Syukurlah jika Jiwon baik-baik saja.

" kau harus mendapat pelajaran Jiwon bodoh!"

Bocah yang diteriaki berusaha melindungi kepalanya yang masih terbalut perban dari hantaman kaki Junhoe. Sedangkan Jinhwan terus menahan Junhoe yang ingin memukuli Jiwon.

" June-ah! Kepalanya terluka, kau jangan memukulnya.. kasihan Jiwon!"

Junhoe mengatur nafas memburunya, Jinhwan memastikan Junhoe tak lagi mengamuk segera memeluk Jiwon pelan. Tangan kecilnya meraba halus perban di kepala Jiwon.

" apa yang terjadi padamu Jiwon-ah? Hyung khawatir.. apalagi ini yang ada di kepalamu,ha?"

Jiwon tersenyum canggung. Junhoe menyungut, baiklah. Kali ini kau menang Kim Jiwon.

Tapp tapp

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi dan mengguncang pemuda yang tertidur di sofa.

" yak! Mino hyung, kembalikan mobilku. Dan- AISH! Pulanglah sekarang! Jangan membuatku malu!"

Sementara yang dibangunkan hanya mengerang pelan, matanya sulit terbuka. Jinwoo yang tersadar segera bangkit dan membantu membangunkan Mino, suaminya.

" Aish..,lupakan"

Bocah itu bertemu pandang dengan Junhoe yang membeku di samping ranjang Jiwon. Mata Junhoe membola melihat rupa dari orang itu.

" sam-samcheon? SAMCHEON!"

Sosok itu hanya melengos lalu melenggang pergi, yang sebelumnya sempat mengumpati Junhoe orang gila.

Jinhwan buru-buru menggeplak suaminya " yak! Samcheon kepalamu! Dia itu terlihat seusia denganmu, apalagi dia kan adik orang itu"

Sementara Jiwon masih berusaha melihat dari celah sempit antara Jinhwan dan Junhoe. Dua orang itu menghalangi pandangannya.

" samcheon? Kau yakin June-ah?" Jiwon bertanya lirih, namun kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin, Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Hanbin menghilang dari hadapannya. Itu kembali membuka luka hatinya.

" a-aku pulang sekarang Jinwoo-ya. Mianhae..jwesongeyo yeorobun"

Sosok yang diketahui bernama Mino itu berlari keluar ruangan sambil memanggil adiknya. Jinwoo tersenyum canggung sambil meminta maaf atas kericuhan yang disebabkan olehnya.

" aku minta maaf, karena aku kalian jadi terganggu. Dan Jiwon- JIWON-AH?! Kau sudah sadar..kapan?!"

" haha, tadi pagi. Pukul 3, kau sedang tidur. Jadi aku tak mau mengganggumu dan eum suamimu?" Jiwon meringis, Ia tahu benar apa yang coba disembunyikan oleh dokter itu.

" tak usah malu, uisa-nim. Dan juga, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat?"

Jinwoo akhirnya mengangguk, Ia melangkah ke arah Jiwon dan mengecek kondisinya.

" heum, kau hebat. Seminggu lagi jika lukamu mengering, kau boleh pulang"

Jinhwan hanya terbengong, Ia tak tahu menahu soal Jiwon dan lukanya dan dokter ini. Junhoe menatap kagum pada Jiwon, cepat sekali orang ini pulih.

" setelah Jiwon-ssi dipindah ke ruang rawat biasa, kalian bisa mengobrol. Aku permisi dulu"

" ne, kamsahamnida"

Jinhwan mengangguk imut mendengar penuturan dari Jiwon, Ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana orang yang bernama Yifan itu bisa sampai memburu Jiwon. Bukannya Ia adalah saingan bisnis Junhoe?

" yeobo~ kau tak mau mendengar ceritaku? Aku bisa menjelaskannya lebih detil"

" ani. Kau pembohong"

Junhoe mencebik, Jiwon tersenyum remeh. " ani, Junhoe benar. Bahkan dia yang menyelamatkanku dengan memukuli orang itu sampai mati dan kemudian membawaku ke sini"

Diam, semua tidak ada yang bersuara.

Jiwon yang masih menatap sepasang suami istri dihadapannya bergantian. Junhoe yang terbengong karena Jiwon yang mengetahui semuanya sampai akhir, termasuk saat- bukannya Jiwon sekarat waktu itu? kenapa Ia bisa tahu dengan jelas bahwa Junhoe datang dan seterusnya? Dan Jinhwan yang menyadari bahwa Junhoe membohonginya tentang kecelakaan dekat perumahan beserta polisi dan urusan mendadak lainnya.

" jadi kau benar-benar menbohongiku! Dasar-"

" dia menyayangimu, maka dari itu dia menyembunyikan kejadian ini sampai waktunya tepat"

Junhoe mengangguk cepat mengiyakan perkataan Jiwon, kali ini Ia setuju dengan Jiwon.

" benar hyung, aku khawatir kalau sampai kau tahu keadaan Jiwon hyung saat itu. Dan juga uri aegi hyung, aku tak mau sampai ada apa-apa terhadap kalian"

Jinhwan tersenyum manis, selanjutnya Ia memeluk Junhoe penuh cinta. Ia sangat bahagia karena begitu disayangi dan dilindungi oleh Junhoe.

" kalian pulang dan beristirahatlah, aku sudah baik-baik saja."

" ani. Kami akan menungguimu di sini"

" gwenchana, kandunganmu sudah mulai membesar hyung. Jaga kesehatanmu,ok? Aku janji akan cepat sembuh dan segera pulang."

Junhoe mengangguk, Ia meyakinkan Jinhwan dengan tatapan lembutnya.

" baiklah..,tapi kalau ada apa-apa hubungilah kami!"

" geure, sekarang pulanglah. Aku mau tidur"

Junhoe menatap tak suka, sifat dinginnya kembali lagi. Dasar Kim Jiwon.

Jinwoo berkali-kali menahan Mino supaya tak menghajar Jiwon. Bocah itu semakin hari semakin mengganggu kemesraannya dengan Jinwoo. Bagaimana Mino akan tenang bila sedikit-sedikit bocah itu mengeluh ke istrinya kalau kepalanya sakit. Seperti..

" akh! Kepalaku uisa-nimm.., kelihatanya jahitan itu robek. Aku terlalu memikirkan tugas kuliahku tadi.." Mino menghirup nafas dalam. ' tenang Mino, dia sedang sakit. Biarkanlah saja'

Atau yang seperti ini..

" uisa-nim! Kepalaku berdarah, tolong ambilkan aku air.. Aku haus!"

Mino sudah memasang wajah datarnya, luntur sudah kepanikannya barusan. Bocah sialan.

" BISAKAH KAU TAK MENGGANGGUKU SEBENTAR SAJA, HA?! "

Ia bersumpah akan menguliti bocah itu kalau sampai membuat masalah dengannya di kemudian hari.

Jiwon menghirup udara di rumahnya dengan senang, matanya menangkap beberapa roh baru yang bebas berkeliaran. Ia tak ambil pusing, kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamarnya, kamar Hanbin.

Rumah itu sudah sebersih sebelumnya, Junhoe telah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membersihkan dan meminta ijin kepada kepolisian untuk bisa kembali menggunakan rumah itu. Karena Ia tak ingin Jiwon tinggal bersamanya atau menggelandang di jalanan Seoul.

Sementara Yifan, orang itu sudah meninggal dunia tak lama setelah Jiwon dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tapi Jiwon tak mempermasalahkan perbuatan buruk Yifan, Ia menganggap semuanya adalah musibah. Tak perlu disesali..Iya, tak perlu.

" _Jiwon-hyung gwenchana? Aku sungguh minta maaf karena tak bisa membantumu saat itu."_

Jiwon sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu, Ia agak trauma dengan kamar bergambar Mickey di lantai atas. Di sampingnya bersiri sosok hantu yang menunduk sedih.

" gwenchana Chanwoo-ya, jangan bahas hal itu lagi"

Tubuh itu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu. Kakinya melangkah menuju ujung lantai atas.

'ruang apa ini..? Aku tak pernah masuk sebelumnya'

Sekarang Jiwon sudah berdiri di pintu masuk dengan mata yang sembab. Tangannya memutar kenop pelan, dan sungguh Ia tak mengira sebelumnya. Di hadapannya berdiri almari besar yang bertempelkan banyak foto Hanbin di masa lalunya. Dengan ragu Ia melangkah dan terus memfokuskan pandangannya. Tangannya menyentuh rupa cantik Hanbin pelan, bersamaan dengan matanya yang kembali menangis.

Memorinya berputar pada saat Ia hidup sebagai Bobby, banyak sekali yang dituliskan Hanbin di almari ini. Tentang hari-harinya, tentang.. cinta pertamanya, Bobby Kim.

 _Tingkat 1 SHS :Bobby hyung menyebalkan, aku mencintaimu. Dasar tidak peka, aish!_

Jiwon menangis setelah membaca salah satu note itu, Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Hanbin sudah menyukainya sejak kelas satu SMA. Masih banyak lagi yang ingin diketahui Jiwon di sini. Yang mengejutkan, di dalam almari itu ada beberapa tumpuk kertas dan potongan baju yang dikenali Jiwon. Banyak juga barang yang tak asing baginya.

" ini.., bukankah semua skripsi, baju dan benda-benda milikku yang dihilangkan Hanbin?"

Seharian itu akhirnya dilewati Jiwon dengan menangisi Hanbin di dalam gudang. Ingatannya sebagai Bobby kembali sepenuhnya. Sebelumnya Ia yakin bisa menghilangkan kepedihan hatinya itu, tapi sekarang? Kenyataannya Jiwon bahkan tak bisa tak mengingat Hanbin barang sedetik pun.

Jiwon memukuli tubuhnya dengan brutal, dadanya begitu sesak kala mengingat Hanbin. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa pemuda itu. " HANBINAA! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padakuu..,ha?! Huks.."

" mianhae..,Bin-ah. Aku ini pemuda yang bodoh, aku tak bisa di andalkan. Seharusnya aku tak melepasmu.. seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu pergi! Kembalilah padaku Hanbinaa..huks,jeball..kembalilah kumohonn"

Hari-hari dijalani Jiwon dengan linglung. Ia mencoba segala cara untuk menarik Hanbin kembali. Meski otaknya mengetahui dengan nyata bahwa Hanbin benar-benar menghilang.

Dimulai dengan menaruh skripsinya diam-diam di kamar tidur dan menunggu Hanbin datang menyelinap untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia harap seperti itu, namun sampai pagi datang sosok itu tak juga muncul. Dan hal itu terus berulang sampai Jiwon akhirnya bosan, dan berpikir untuk menyerah.

Jiwon berdiam diri di kamarnya, Ia selalu menangis dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa istimewanya kekuatan anehnya, kalau menahan Hanbin saja Ia tak bisa..

Jiwon menekan dadanya kuat, rasa sesak dan penyesalan dalam hatinya tak kunjung hilang.

"..h-Hanbinaa..,bin-ah..appayo. hiks.."

Chanwoo mengintip melalui pintu, Ia meneteskan air matanya lagi karena Hanbin pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi Ia tak tahu kenapa Jiwon bisa menangis sepilu itu untuk Hanbin. Manusia aneh itu terus memanggil nama Hanbin dengan menyedihkan. Entah itu pagi,siang, malam, atau bahkan dalam tidurnya. Apakah hatinya terasa begitu sakit karena kehilangan Hanbin? Apa Jiwon juga menyukai Hanbin?

Tengah malam Ia nekat keluar rumah, perutnya keroncongan dan Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai persediaan makanan di rumah. _How troublesome.._

Usia kandungan Jinhwan sudah menginjak 4 bulan. Ia harus mengecek kandungannya. Tapi Junhoe sedang ada rapat, siapa lagi yang bisa mengantarnya?

Jinhwan memberengut, " ah! Sekalian mengajak Jiwon cek up saja, kan luka di kepalanya juga sudah waktunya untuk di cek"

Jiwon mematut dirinya pada cermin, Ia meraba perban yang dengan rapi melingkari kepalanya.

" Bobby-ah, katakan padaku apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku kehilangan Hanbin? Aku tidak bisa mengakhiri hidupku seperti yang kumau begitu saja. Karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padamu dan juga Hanbin… YAK! KENAPA KAU TAK SEGERA MUNCUL HAH?! PABBOYA"

"j-Jiwon..?"

Jinhwan mengintip dari pintu, sejurus kemudian Ia memasuki kamar Jiwon dengan ragu. Ia agak takut, Jiwon barusaja berteriak di depan cermin.

Bocah itu menoleh, mendapati Jinhwan menatapnya takut. Tangan itu segera menghapus jejak air matanya. " ah hyung, aku tak tahu kau datang secepat ini. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Jiwon berjalan malas mengelilingi rumah sakit. Jinhwan masih mengantre dan Ia tak suka menunggu. Akhirnya Ia meninggalkan Jinhwan dan berjalan-jalan sampai di depan kamar inapnya dulu, Ia tertawa. Jadi begini akhir dari perjuangannya untuk Hanbin?

" ANDWAE! TOLONG SELAMATKAN ADIKKU.. TOLONG DIA JEBALL! ..hiks, Hanbin-aa"

Jiwon membeku di tempatnya, Ia memutar tubuhnya mencari asal suara itu. Bukannya itu Song Mino?

Jiwon terdiam di tempatnya saat Mino dan perawat lainnya melarikan sesosok tubuh yang berbaring di ranjang.

Jiwon terguncang, Ia sangat mengenali rupa itu. Bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis, dan matanya perlahan berkaca-kaca.

" Hanbin-ah..? HANBIN-AH!"

Jiwon berlari menyusul, namun Ia dan Mino tidak boleh masuk. Ia berdiri pada dinding di samping pintu. Di seberangnya ada Mino yang juga berpose sama dengannya.

" kenapa kau ada di sini, bocah"

Mino menatap tak suka, "dan kenapa kau bisa tahu nama adikku. Aku tak pernah melihatmu bersama Hanbin sebelumnya, kau Jiwon kan? Pasien Jinwoo beberapa bulan yang lalu"

Jiwon tetap diam, Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Hanbin di dalam sana. Bahunya terluka lebar, dan di tubuhnya banyak sekali luka lebam.

Tunggu, bukannya Hanbin sudah menghilang?

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : LayChen Love Love, Double BobB.I, riani98, EunhyukJinyoung02, Githa AF.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	10. Chapter 10

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

 _ **I'm back ladies, waha. sapa yang nungguin FF ini sampe lumutan? angkat jari kaki(?) ahaha, maaf ya. maklum baru ujian dan sibuk sama urusan sekolah lainnya#senyum lebar. talk less, happy read.  
**_

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai Jiwon menyadari bahwa di sampingnya ada seseorang yang menunggunya bicara dengan wajah malas.

" eum, apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu Mino hyung?"

" jangan tanya aku, dia tak pernah pulang selama 3 hari ini. Bocah itu, selalu membuat masalah. Tapi aku begitu menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja."

" meski dia bilang sudah dewasa pun, aku akan tetap mengawasi dan menjaganya. Dia itu sebenarnya masih sangat polos"

Jiwon tersenyum, mungkin hanya kebetulan adik dari Mino ini memiliki nama dan rupa yang sama dengan Hanbin-nya. Ia tak merasakan ada aura Hanbin-nya di tubuh tadi.

" tapi aku ceroboh, aku malah ke-enakan dengan Jinwoo tanpa mengetahui Ia ada di mana. Untung tadi ada seseorang yang membawanya kesini, aku sedikit bersyukur. Kuharap Hanbin baik-baik saja"

Jiwon menunduk, " aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu Mino hyung, aku ceroboh hanya karena aku lemah terhadapnya"

" nya.. siapa? Eh,tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu adikku?"

Jiwon memandang Mino bingung, " a-aku hanya-"

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan rupa si dokter muda. " maafkan aku Mino-ya..,hiks! Hanbin.."

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan istrinya, Mino menerobos masuk.

" ya.., Kwon Hanbin. Bukalah matamu dan bilang pada hyung kalau kau terlambat mengucapkan April mop."

Sang kakak mendekat sambil menggenggam erat tangan dingin adiknya. Namun tidak ada hal baik yang diharapkan Mino. Air matanya sudah menggenang dan mulai jatuh.

" KWON HANBIN JANGAN BERCANDA! HYUNG TIDAK MAU KAU MENINGGALKAN HYUNG! HYUNG TIDAK INGIN SENDIRI HANBINAA! Hiks..mianhaee.. Hanbinaa"

Jiwon menatap dari pintu, pemandangan Mino yang menangis mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa adik ipar mantan dokternya itu.

' _hyung.., aku di sini '_

Jiwon menoleh ke samping, roh Hanbin yang tersenyum manis. Tangan halusnya menyentuh wajah Jiwon dan mulai mengusapnya rindu.

' _aku kembali..Jiwon hyung'_

Jiwon menatap roh Hanbin di hadapannya dan roh Kwon Hanbin yang mulai menghilang bergantian, " kau Kim Hanbin kan? Dan dia tadi Kwon-"

' _Jiwon hyung, mianandae..hiks. Hado saranghae.."_

Jiwon dengan cepat menarik tangan Hanbin masuk ke ruang operasi. Ia menyingkirkan alat-alat operasi itu dan tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung Jinwoo dan juga aura menusuk dari Mino.

' kuharap ini berhasil, mianhae Hanbin-ah..aku egois. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Tuhan,bila kau menghendaki. Ijinkanlah aku menjalani hidupku bersama Hanbin sekali lagi, meskipun itu singkat'

Bibir dingin itu dihisap kuat oleh Jiwon, Ia mengecupnya dalam. Roh yang ditiupkannya pada raga Kwon Hanbin sudah mulai sempurna. Tapi entah kenapa rongga dadanya kembali sesak.

Hanbin menggenggam tangan Jiwon erat, jujur Ia takut. Jiwon memaksa roh-nya masuk ke dalam raga dingin Kwon Hanbin. Pengalamannya dengan Jiwon dulu tidaklah menyenangkan. Apalagi sekarang manusia itu melakukannya dengan kasar, Hanbin tidak suka Jiwon yang seperti ini. Tubuhnya berjengit sakit dan Ia memberontak. Tapi Jiwon tetap menahannya.

Mata itu menatap nyalang, tangannya menarik Jiwon paksa dan menghempaskannya jauh dari tubuh adikknya yang mulai kaku.

" BERANINYA KAU MELECEHKAN ADIKKU! APALAGI DENGAN KEADAANNYA SEKARANG, HAH?! DASAR GILA!"

Tubuh Jiwon menghantam pintu dengan keras, Ia mengerang pelan merasakan darah segar kembali mengalir dari bekas luka di kepalanya. Tangan itu meraba dahinya " akkh.., sial".

Mino segera memeluk raga adiknya, Ia tidak rela dengan apa yang diperbuat orang asing tadi.

" kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku..,kau melakukan hal serendah ini pada Hanbin eoh? KAU PIKIR ADIKKU INI MURAHAN?! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA BEBAS MELAKUKANNYA PADA HANBIN, HAH?! WHERE'S YOUR BRAIN FUCK!"

" Mino-ya sudahlah..,kasihan Hanbin. Kasihan juga dia.." Jinwoo mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang tersulut emosi.

"..hh-hyungg?"

Mino segera menghentikan makiannya dan menatap ke arah adiknya. Matanya membola tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hanbin yang menggenggam erat tangannya sambil merengek tidak jelas.

" Hanbin-ah..,Kwon Hanbin? KAU SADAR?! KAU KEMBALI HIDUP ?!"

Pemuda itu menjawab dengan suara lemah, matanya nyaris menutup lagi. Tapi Mino dengan cepat memegang bahu adiknya dan mengguncangnya keras.

" Hanbin-ah?! Katakan sesuatu..jebal. maafkan hyung ok? Dan jangan seperti ini kumohon.."

"..hyuung."

Mino menahan tangisnya, Ia membelai sayang kepala adiknya.

" iya adik manisku.., hyung di sini"

".ahhk.., Jiwon hyung"

Mino membeku, Ia dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bahwa pemuda yang di lemparnya tadi sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

.

Jinwoo menempelkan plester dan perban baru di kepala Jiwon. Bocah itu masih saja tertidur di pelukkan Jinhwan. Mau tak mau membuat Jinhwan menahan berat tubuh adik kelasnya dulu.

" maafkan saya karena tidak bisa menghentikan Mino,dan membuat adik Anda kembali mengalami luka robek"

Jinhwan tersenyum, Ia mengusap wajah berpeluh milik Jiwon.

" gwenchana.., dia akan cepat sembuh. Aku yakin"

Jinwoo tersenyum canggung. Mino mengintip dari luar sambil mendorong kursi roda milik adiknya.

Tadi, sebelum menangani Jiwon. Jinwoo terlebih dulu membersihkan luka Hanbin dan mengobatinya. Lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhnya juga sudah berangsur menghilang. Sungguh luar biasa..?

" permisi.."

Hanbin mengulurkan tanganya, Ia sentuh wajah itu ragu. Bibir nya digigit takut, dan nafasnya tak beraturan.

Hangat..

Hanbin merasakan hangat di permukaan tangannya. Berulang-kali Ia membelai sayang wajah Jiwon. Dan akhirmya mata itu membuka perlahan.

Jinhwan terkejut saat Jiwon tiba-tiba bergerak mundur. Rupanya Jiwon masih kaget dengan kehadiran sosok Hanbin dihadapannya.

" neo..,"

Bibir itu tersenyum manis, " Jiwon hyung, ini aku"

Mata sipit itu masih berkedip, " Jiwon hyuungg.."

Dan Jiwon akhirnya diam tak berkutik saat tubuhnya dipeluk hangat oleh _Hanbin_ yang kini di ada hadapannya. Hanbin melepas pelukkannya dan Jiwon masih saja berkedip bodoh. Apalagi ucapan Mino sukses membuatnya menganga.

" Hanbin lupa ingatan, dari tadi dia hanya menyebut nama Bobby dan sesekali Jiwon. Ia tak mengenal siapapun termasuk aku. Dia hanya ingat kalau seseorang yang menolongnya tadi-"

" terimakasih sudah mengantarku kemari Jiwon hyung, aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu baik"

Semua orang mendelik tak percaya mendengar ungkapan Hanbin, apalagi Jiwon yang masih memasang wajah bodoh.

" tapi aku-" Jiwon langsung diam membeku saat Mino melangkah maju.

" iya Jiwon-ah, aku juga minta maaf. Karena membuat jahitan lukamu robek dan telah menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan adikku"

Jinhwan menepuk pipi Jiwon, " ayo katakan sesuatu, jangan buat aku malu!"

Jiwon tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, semua orang menatapnya lembut penuh terimakasih. Apalagi Hanbin, tapi sungguh, bukan dia yang menyelamatkan Hanbin!

Yang ada dihadapannya adalah Kwon Hanbin, adik Choi Minho. Lalu roh Hanbin yang Ia genggam tadi, sekarang ada di mana?

' _yang ada di hadapanmu memang raga Kwon Hanbin, tapi kau berhasil menarik roh Kim Hanbin masuk ke dalamnya. Jadi, kau telah bertemu Hanbin-ku. Meski dia masih kehilangan ingatannya. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk memindahkan memori Hanbin ke tubuh dengan otak barunya'_

Jiwon menunduk jengah, suara mengganggu macam apa ini?

' _hei bodoh, aku bicara denganmu'_

Kini kepalanya mendongak, mengelilingi ruangan sampai akhirnya menemui apa yang Ia cari.

'Bobby-ah?' inner Jiwon.

Sosok itu bersender di dinding dekat pintu masuk dengan gaya yang sama persis seperti Jiwon. Tangannya melambai ringan dengan senyum sombong khas Jiwon, sementara itu Jiwon sendiri masih berkedip lamban.

' _hei tolol. Kau bisa bicara?'_

Jiwon mengangguk ragu. Orang-orang menatap tak mengerti ke arah Jiwon. Bicara dengan siapa anak ini?

' _geure, ini aku. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan cukup merepotkan. Tapi tak apa, yang penting aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hanbin'_

 _Tangan itu menarik roh seseorang dari balik pintu, dan Jiwon kembali melotot._

' _ya.., Wu Yifan, cepat minta maaf padaku dan ucapkan selamat tinggal'_

' _padamu?' tanya Yifan sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung._

' _iya, padaku..' Bobby mengulangi perkataannya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Jiwon. Yifan semakin bingung, ' bicaralah dengan jelas, padamu atau padanya?!'_

' _kubilang padaku! Aish,' Bobby masih menunjuk Jiwon dengan sangar._

 _Yifan menatap geram, yang bodoh itu sebenarnya siapa di sini._

' _geure. Mianhanda..Jiwon-ah Bobby-ah, aku akan pergi sekarang'_

Selanjutnya roh itu menghilang, Bobby masih berdiri dengan keren di tempatnya sambil tersenyum. _' nikmati waktu kita bersama Hanbin, kuserahkan semuanya padamu'_

Jiwon mengangguk lagi, Bobby sudah menghilang ditemani tatapan curiga dari orang-orang yang ada di kamar inap Jiwon. Satu persatu dari mereka bergantian menatap pintu. Tapi di sana tidak ada seorang pun, hanya beberapa yang berlalu lalang.

" ya! Kau ini berbicara dengan siapa huh? Jangan-jangan otakmu geser ya setelah menabrak pintu?"

Jiwon mendelik malas, Jinhwan malah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

" ya Kim Jiwon! Jangan bengong"

Bocah itu berjengit saat dibentak Jinhwan. Akhirnya Ia membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang di sana.

" iya, aku tidak apa-apa Mino hyung. Dan h-Hanbin, bukan aku yang menolongmu. Aku saja dari pagi selalu bersama Jinhwan hyung, iya kan hyung?"

" molla" Jinhwan menyahut cuek, membuat Jiwon lagi-lagi mendelik, kali ini Jinhwan begitu menyebalkan. Rupanya Junhoe memberi banyak pengaruh buruk bagi istrinya.

" sudahlah.., bolehkah aku beristirahat? Kepalaku rasanya mau lepas"

Hanbin segera menyela saat Jiwon akan membaringkan tubuhnya, " hyung, senang bertemu denganmu ^^"

Junhoe menyeret Jinhwan pelan. Setelah memasuki kamar, keduanya kini duduk.

" otteo hyung?"

" apanya?"

Junhoe menepuk dahinya keras, Jinhwan kembali lemot seperti saat masih menjadi teman kost Jiwon. Ia memasang tampang polosnya sambil terus menatap Junhoe.

" aish, hyung. Pertama bagaimana tadi Jiwon hyung bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi?"

" ah! ..dia meninggalkanku saat antre. Dan aku menemukannya sudah pingsan di salah satu kamar inap. Mino hyung bilang, dia telah menyelamatkan adikya. Tapi sebelumnya dia sempat salah sangka dan langsung membanting Jiwon ke pintu dan tada~, jahitannya robek"

Junhoe mengernyit, istrinya bercerita seperti sedang membacakan dongeng. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana Jinhwan bisa dengan santai menceritakannya. Padahal Jiwon kan sangat disayang oleh istrinya, bahkan Ia tak sebegitu diperhatikan' sudahlah, aku akan tahu sendiri nanti'

" lalu, yang kedua aegi"

Jinhwan tersenyum lebar" dia baik-baik saja! Aku senang sekali, tapi..kata uisa kelahirannya akan sedikit berbeda dari usia kandungan pada umumnya"

" maksudmu?" Junhoe menyipitkan matanya, Jinhwan sedikit menggeser mundur tubuhnya karena takut.

" aegi akan lahir lebih cepat, mungkin hanya 8 bulan usia kandungan"

Junhoe menunduk sedih, Ia menhela nafas berat. Bagaimana ini?

" gwenchana June-ah, aegi akan baik-baik saja-"

" lalu kau, berjanjilah untuk tetap baik!"

Jinhwan tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat, Junhoe membuatnya semangat lagi. Ia percaya, Junhoe akan selalu melindunginya dan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Meski dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

Jiwon sedang duduk menyendiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia memikirkan berbagai hal yang mungkin dan tidak mungkin terjadi padanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, namun sontak Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat " AKH! Appo~ bodohnya aku. Jahitanku kan baru lepas!"

Setelah puas mengelus kepala mahalnya, Jiwon menoleh ke samping. Almari besar yang ada di gudang, kini sudah berpindah ke kamarnya. Ia lebih mudah melepas rindu dengan memandangi banyak ekspresi dari Hanbin. Mulai dari senyum manisnya, senyum imut, tidur menggemaskan, saat melamun dengan mulut membulat, sampai menangis pun ada. Dan Ia ingat sekarang, dia sendiri yang mengabadikan moment itu dengan kamera jadulnya dulu.

 _Flashback_

" _Hanbin-ah, maafkan aku.."_

" _kau ini! Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka difoto, dan kau masih saja melakukannya!"_

 _Bobby menggenggam erat kameranya dan kemudian melemparnya sampai barang itu hancur._

" _kau puas? Aku melakukannya juga untukmu, aku tidak akan menyebarkannya ke orang lain kok. Lagipula mana rela aku ekspresi langkamu dilihat orang selain aku hah?! Lalu kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa tak menolaknya sejak awal?!"_

 _Bobby mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, tangannya mengusap wajah itu kasar lalu menatap lawan bicaranya." ..m-maaf Hanbin-"_

 _Ia langsung pergi begitu saja saat melihat wajah terkejut Hanbin. Pasti pemuda itu membencinya sekarang, dan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun Bobby berlari meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Hanbin berjalan ke arah kepingan kamera milik Bobby dan memungut sesuatu, sebuah rol film._

" _maafkan aku hyung, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa"_

 _Malamnya Hanbin baru pulang dari mencucikan film tersebut, Ia memutuskan untuk memasang fotonya dan juga membeli kamera baru untuk Bobby sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi..mau dipasang di mana foto sebanyak ini? Tidak mungkin dinding kan?_

 _Pemuda itu terduduk lemas, namun matanya berbinar senang saat menangkap beberapa tulisannya tertempel rapi di almari. " kenapa tidak?!"_

 _Pagi itu Hanbin berjalan gugup ke lantai atas sekolahnya untuk menemui Bobby. Beberapa senior memandangnya dengan tatapan yang beraneka ragam. Salahkan kenapa Ia bangun kesiangan._

 _Kakinya telah sampai di depan kelas 11 B, semoga Bobby ada di kelas._

 _Teman sebangku Bobby yang menyadari Hanbin ada di depan kelasnya segera menyenggol lengan bocah itu. " hoi, dicari istri-mu tuh. Kasihan uda nunggu dari tadi"_

 _Bobby tetap membaca bukunya, sedangkan teman sebangkunya yang ber-nametag Kim Namjoon hanya bisa meringis sungkan pada Hanbin. " Bobby-ah, ntar lu di cerai lho"_

 _Akhirnya dengan helaan nafas kesal, Bobby berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Hanbin tersenyum manis dan berharap Bobby mau menemuinya. Namun senyuman itu memudar bersamaan dengan Bobby yang terus melangkah menjauh melewati Hanbin begitu saja._

" _Bobby hyung mianhae!"_

 _Bobby terdiam di tempatnya, Ia menatap sepasang lengan yang melingkar di perutnya dengan senyum merekah. Dengan membalik tubuhnya, Ia mendapati kekasih manis-nya telah berurai air mata. " maafkan akuu~ hiks! Bobby hyunngg"_

 _Bobby tertawa mendengar tangisan manja Hanbin. Ia akhirnya luluh, seperti apapun kesalahan Hanbin Ia tetap tak bisa marah. Sekarang lengannya telah merengkuh tubuh Hanbin hangat._

" _ani, ini salah hyung. Seharusnya hyung menurutimu dari awal."_

" _hiks! Aniyo~ aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu dan-hiks! Merusak kameramu"_

" _hehe, tidak kok. Aku yang membanting kameraku sendiri, gwenchana"_

" _hyuuungg~ jangan terlalu baik padaku! Sudah jelas aku salah kan?! Mianhaee~"_

" _aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau memintanya Hanbin-ah"_

 _Hanbin mendongak, Bobby menatapnya teduh. Hal ini membuat bibir Hanbin kembali bergetar dan tangisan itu pun kembali pecah. Bobby dengan sabar memeluk Hanbin dan mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut._

" _a-aku… Saengil chukkae Bobby hyung"_

" _huh?" Bobby melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Hanbin bingung. Kekasihnya menyodorkan sekotak entah apalah itu sambil tersenyum malu._

" _mulai sekarang, hyung boleh memfotoku. Lakukan sesukamu hyung, sepuas yang kau mau. A-aku tidak akan marah"_

 _Bobby menyipitkan matanya, " kenapa tidak mengganti tawaran memfotomu dengan yang lebih bagus. Menciummu mungkin? Sesukaku? Sepuas yang kumau?"_

" _MWO?!"_

 _Bobby segera menenggelamkan kekasihnya di dalam pelukkannya. Ia tahu Hanbin sedang malu karena banyak diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya._

Jiwon tersenyum mengingat itu, terimakasih atas benturan keras kemarin. Memorinya sebagai Bobby telah sepenuhnya Ia ingat. Dan lagi, ternyata dulu Ia juga semenyebalkan sekarang.

Hanbin mengunyah buburnya malas, Mino juga tidak menurunkan semangatnya untuk menyuapi adik tersayangnya. Kini mereka ada di rumah keluarga Choi. Mari kita berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga rumah sederhana ini.

Dimulai dari sang ayah, Choi Seunghyun. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah tampan yang terkesan seram. Lalu istrinya Kwon Jiyong. Bertubuh lebih pendek, cantik dan menggemaskan seperti Hanbin. Mereka mempunyai dua putra, yang pertama adalah Choi Minho dan adiknya Kwon Hanbin. Ditambah istri Mino, Kim Jinwoo yang belum boleh membangun rumah sendiri oleh Jiyong eomma. Sehingga dipaksa tinggal di rumah ini.

" shirreo..,"

" ayolah Hanbin, hyung mohon.."

Hanbin diam, bukannya tidak mau. Tapi Ia masih belum mengetahui siapa-siapa ini yang ada di sekelilingnya. Apalagi rumah yang Ia tinggali sekarang, Ia sungguh tak mengingat apapun.

" apakah kau menginginkan sesuatu? Katakan baby.."ujar Seunghyun. Jiyong hanya menatap sendu pada anak bungsunya. Ia kasihan, tapi.. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Hanbinnya.

" a-aku ingin chococone.., a- appa"

Seunghyun membulatkan mulutnya, apa yang dikatakan anaknya tadi?

" k-kau mau apa? Chococone..?"

Hanbin mengangguk takut, Ia tidak mengenali siapapun orang di rumah ini. Dan berhari-hari yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Jiwon Jiwon dan Jiwon. Menyebalkan

Jiyong ikut membola, Ia segera menggoyangkan lengan suaminya dan menatapnya minta penjelasan. " bukannya Hanbin kita benci ice cream, eoh? Apalagi coklat.."

Seunghyun merenungkan perkataan istrinya yang memang benar. " tapi aku juga menyukai ice cream. Mungkin Hanbin baru menyukai benda manis menyejukkan itu sekarang?"

Jiyong memasang wajah datar, perkataan suaminya sangat tidak jelas.

" eung, eomma?"

Jiyong tersenyum manis mendengar menantunya memanggil, " iya, kenapa?"

" jika seseorang mengalami lupa ingatan pun, dia tidak akan mengalami perubahan pada apa yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Perkataan Seunghyun appa ada benarnya tapi, melihat perilaku Hanbin selama ini..kelihatannya dia memang membenci ice cream"

Mereka semua terdiam, termasuk Hanbin. Ini membingungkan..

" hiks.., kalau kalian tidak menurutiku aku akan pergi!"

Jiyong dan Seunghyun yang pertama kali kalang kabut dan tanpa sengaja saling menabrak. Mereka berebut kunci mobil untuk segera mencari benda bernama ice cream itu.

" umma! Belikan aku juga yang rasa vanilla dua!"

" cerewet! Dasar anak manja kau Mino-ya"

Setelah puas meneriaki orang tuanya, Mino kembali membujuk Hanbin. Kini Jinwoo ikut membantu Mino dengan kata-kata yang halus.

" ayolah Hanbin.., nanti ice cream-mu akan datang setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu"

"iya.., aku yakin Seunghyun appa akan membelikanmu yang banyak. Iyakan Mino-ya?"

Mino mengangguk antusias lalu kembali mendorong sesuap bubur ke mulut Hanbin.

" shirreoo! Aku kenyang, aku mau ice cream! Aku tidak mau makan!"

" KWON HANBIN!"

Hanbin terkejut kala Mino membentaknya, matanya kembali menggenangkan air mata dan..

" hiks.. Mino hyung jahaaatt! Pergiiii darii siniii, hiks"

Jinwoo segera memeluk Hanbin dan menendang Mino dengan kaki kecilnya.

" sana pergi! Dasar tidak berperasaan"

Hanbin meminum obatnya lalu bersandar, perutnya terasa benar-benar kenyang setelah Jinwoo menyuapinya. Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan Mino yang menyuapinya.

" apa ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?"

Begitulah jurus Jinwoo untuk menyuapi Hanbin, mengajaknya bicara tentang apa yang disukai pemuda itu. Bukannya memaksa dan membentak seperti yang dilakukan suaminya.

" hyung, siapa itu Jiwon hyung?"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Jikooki, LayChen Love Love, EunhyukJinyoung02, babykkuma.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	11. Chapter 11

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

Siang itu dengan takut Jiwon memasuki kediaman Choi. Kemarin malam Ia mendapat pesan dari Junhoe untuk menemui dokter Kim di rumah ini. Jangan tanya bagaimana Junhoe bisa mendapatkan nomor handphone itu.

Sebelum tangannya menyentuh bel, seseorang telah membukanya dengan raut wajah cantik.

" masuklah..,Jinwoo ada di dalam. Jinwooyaa..Jiwon datang!"

.

Jiwon dengan tenang duduk sambil menunggu dokter itu datang. Namun yang tiba bukannya orang itu melainkan suaminya yang berdiri tegap dengan wajah sangar.

" MAU APA KAU MENCARI ISTRIKU HA?!"

Jinwoo berlari cepat menyusul Mino sebelum suaminya itu membanting Jiwon.

" Mino-yaa.. aku yang memintanya kemari. Hanbin bilang dia ingin bertemu Jiwon, kau jangan salah paham"

Mino menarik nafas lega, setelah mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir istrinya ia kabur begitu saja.

" m-mianhae Jiwon-ah. M-mino memang seperti itu, tunggu sebentar." Jinwoo ikut kabur ke belakang, untuk memukuli Mino mungkin.

Jiwon sempat tersenyum, namun setelahnya wajahnya kembali tegang. Orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya tadi sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum ,sedangkan ada seseorang lagi di sampingnya dengan wajah yang super seram ikut menemani.

" kau Kim Jiwon. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau mengenal anakku, Kwon Hanbin?"

Jiwon menelan ludahnya kasar, jadi..mereka ini. Orang tua Hanbin?

.

Pemuda itu masih duduk di pinggiran bed yang digunakan Hanbin berbaring. Ia belum berani mendekat, Choi Seunghyun mengawasinya dengan sangat baik.

" katakan sesuatu, aku tidak mau kau mendiamkan anakku."

Jiwon menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, bagaimana mau bicara kalau Hanbin tak mengingat apapun. Dan lagi, Jiwon tidak mau kembali berurusan dengan orang yang bernama Hanbin. Ia trauma, sudah cukup semua yang Ia dapat selama ini.

" hyung? Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal.."

Jiyong menarik suaminya untuk meninggalkan keduanya, meski tubuh bongsor itu terlihat sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

" ayo hyung~ mereka butuh privasi. Aku jamin mereka tidak akan macam-macam"

Setelah berbagai hasutan manis Jiyong keluar, akhirnya Seunghyun pun mau meninggalkan kamar Hanbin.

.

" Jiwon hyung, kau satu-satunya orang yang kukenal. Tolong jelaskan padaku semuanya, tentang diriku, sekolahku, teman-temanku, keluargaku, dan terutama kau sendiri. Jebal.."

Jiwon menunduk, justru Ia tidak tau apapun tentang Kwon Hanbin. Dia hanya mengenal Kim Hanbin, dengan sangat baik.

" Jiwon hyung, kenapa diam saja. Apakah aku terlalu memaksamu? Apa kau tak menyukaiku?"

Matanya membelalak, Hanbin mengatakan sesuatu yang pernah dikatakannya dulu. Ingin mengatakan beberapa hal, tapi Ia tak cukup berani.

" Jiwon hyung. Katakan yang sebenarnya, kau ini siapa? Ini membuatku takut. Aku tak mengenal diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingat kau menolongku malam itu di gang dekat supermarket. Tak lama juga kau yang menemukanku setengah sadar di sekitar distrik Gangnam, lalu kau membawaku ke rumah sakit, tapi kau menampiknya. Aku bingung dengan ini semua.."

" a-aku hanya menolongmu. Tidak lebih,"

" tapi aku seperti telah lama mengenalmu hyung, aku begitu bahagia bila bersamamu. Entah kenapa semua terasa berbeda. Saat aku bersama keluargaku aku masih bertanya siapa aku, tapi denganmu.. aku merasa yakin bahwa aku adalah Hanbin. Aku percaya padamu hyung"

Jiwon menarik senyum tipis, " sebaiknya kau bertanya pada hyung-mu. Dia begitu menyayangimu.. aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Mianhae"

Hanbin meremas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Air mata tanpa sadar telah mengaliri pipi putihnya, Ia merasa sangat terpukul saat Jiwon mengatakan bahwa Ia tak mengenal Hanbin.

" hiks..begitukah?"

Jiwon menatap ragu pada Hanbin yang memandangnya sendu, Ia benci air mata yang sering dilihatnya membasahi wajah Hanbin. Sedetik kemudian Ia beralih untuk menghapus benda cair itu.

" mianhae.."

Hanbin tambah menangis sampai- sampai semua orang di rumah itu datang karena suara isakkan itu bertambah keras. " hyuung~ hiks! Bolehkah aku mengenalmu? Bisakah kau membantuku mengingat semuanya? A-aku.. takut. Kau meninggalkanku..hiks!"

Jiwon terperangah mendengar suara bergetar Hanbin, pemuda itu menatap Jiwon dengan mata beningnya yang berair.

" geure..,aku akan membantumu Hanbin-ah. Tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk-"

" kumohon Jiwon-ah, jika dia meminta begitu. Tetaplah bersamanya, penuhi semua permintaannya. Yang kini menjadi permintaan kami juga, sembuhkanlah dia"

Jiwon menghentikan perkataannya, Seunghyun berucap dengan tulus. Ditambah dengan tatapan memohon Jiyong, Mino dan juga Jinwoo. Kelihatannya Jiwon akan kembali berurusan dengan nama Hanbin, Kwon Hanbin.

.

.

Di rumah Kimbab :D

Bobby mengelus dagunya, Ia juga berpikir bagaimana mengatasi masalah baru ini. Kalau menjelaskannya tentang Kwon Hanbin Ia tak akan bisa. Kalau mengatakannya tentang Kim Hanbin Ia sama saja membohongi keluarga Choi.

" kita pindah rumah saja, aku tidak kuat menerima keadaan Hanbin sekarang. Dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang Jiwon atau Bobby"

" KAU GILA! AKU TIDAK MAU"

Jiwon memutar bola matanya malas, Bobby di sampingnya masih berusaha memforsir otaknya.

" kita harus berusaha, buktinya kau bisa ingat memorimu sebagai aku. Kenapa Hanbin tidak?"

" tapi Bobby-ah, aku takut gagal lagi. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengalaminya, aku tidak mau"

" setelah yang kita perjuangkan selama ini, kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Jiwon menunduk dan menghela nafas berat. Jujur, Ia tidak ingin semua perjuangannya sia-sia. Tapi semua kejadian ini membuatnya takut. Lebih baik menghindar dan semua perasaannya terhadap Hanbin pasti berangsur hilang nanti.

" jangan berpikir bodoh, aku tidak mau menyesal Jiwon-ah."

Bobby mengepalkan tangannya erat, raut wajahnya berubah serius dan tegang.

" apapun yang terjadi, kau harus mengembalikan ingatan Hanbin dan miliki dia kembali. Aku tahu kau bisa Kim Jiwon"

" kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya.., kau tahu aku takut- yah.."

" aku hanya bisa menasihatimu, karena aku tak bisa berlaku selayaknya manusia seperti yang kau bayangkan"

" dan aku berani bertaruh kaulah yang membawa Hanbin ke rumah sakit. Mengaku saja.."

Bobby meringis lebar, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang entah kenapa memaksa untuk gatal.

" ehehe..kau benar. Aku telah mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mirip dengan Hanbin lalu aku mengekorinya. Maaf kalau aku keluar dari tubuhmu semauku, itu sebabnya kau sering mengalami kondisimu menurun dengan tiba-tiba padahal keadaanmu sedang sangat baik"

Jiwon mengernyit, " itu, kau bisa menjadi manusia dan membawa Hanbin kemari"

Ia mengomeli Bobby panjang lebar dilengkapi dengan umpatan gratis terbaiknya.

" ya.. hanya sekali itu. Termasuk saat aku mengejar Yifan dan memintanya menemuimu"

" oh.., tapi aku tetap tidak mau"

Giliran Bobby yang mengernyit, " kau tahu? Kwon Hanbin sepenuhnya sudah meninggal. Yang ada di dalam raga itu adalah Kim Hanbin."

" iya.., aku tahu"

" dan lagi, kalau aku tidak salah dengar dulu…, Kwon Hanbin sudah akan dijodohkan. Kau tak tertarik untuk mengacau acara itu?"

" MWO?!"

" heh, sudah kuduga. Aku yakin kau masih menginginkan Hanbin-ku Jiwon-ah.."

" jangan mengatakannya seolah dia hanya milikmu, dia milikku juga"

" ahaha… konyol. Siapa kau? Aku yang bertemu Hanbin lebih dulu"

" ahaha.., sebelum aku memperkenalkan diriku lebih baik kalau kau tahu bahwa Bobby Kim adalah masa lalu Kim Hanbin. Dan aku Kim Jiwon, adalah masa depan Kim Hanbin"

" whoa~ bicaramu bijak sekali nak. KALAU BEGITU CEPAT LAKUKAN SESUATU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN HANBIN KITA KEMBALI. JANGAN HANYA BERDEBAT DENGAN DIRIMU SENDIRI BODOH!"

Jiwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap kosong sofa di sampingnya. Di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa sebenarnya. Bobby hanya ada di pikirannya, dan hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya. Nama yang lain dari dirinya..

.

Pagi itu di rumah keluarga Choi,

Hanbin tersenyum senang saat Jiwon kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ia seperti tengah bermimpi, apa yang membuat Jiwon merubah pikirannya dan bisa bersikap sebaik ini padanya.

" hungg..,angu hahiya~ uhuk!" (hyung.., aku bahagia)

Jiwon segera mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumkannya pada Hanbin, " jangan bicara saat makan, kau bisa tersedak. Aigoo"

Hanbin menelan susah makanannya, setelahnya Ia tersenyum manis. Dan Jiwon terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya, Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan Hanbin yang berwujud manusia. Manusia yang sebenarnya.

" hyung kenyang, aku mau jalan-jalan"

" andwae! Kau tidak boleh jalan-jalan, keadaanmu masih sangat lemah Hanbin-ah. Appa tidak menijinkanmu"

" appa~ aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar saja.. aku bosan di kamar terus! Jiwon hyung akan menemaniku, otteo?"

Seunghyun menatap anak bungsunya was-was. Hanbin yang tersenyum sangat manis dan bersikap manja padanya? Ucapannya barusan juga sangat halus dan sopan. Seperti bukan Kwon Hanbin saja.

" appa~ jeball.. "

" baiklah, hanya disekitar rumah. Tidak lebih. Dan kau Kim Jiwon, pastikan Hanbin baik-baik saja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya kau yang menerima akibatnya. Mengerti?"

Jiwon menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk mantap. Ia menaruh mangkuk yang tersisa bubur beberapa sendok itu lalu menarik sebuah kursi roda. " kaja.. Hanbin-ah"

Hati Hanbin berdesir saat Jiwon memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk di dudukkan di kursi roda. Rona merah mewarnai hampir seluruh wajahnya dan hal itu membuat Jiwon menahan tawanya. Benar-benar seorang Kim Hanbin.

.

" hyung..,aku masih penasaran dengan bocah Kim itu. Jujur aku sedikit khawatir pada Hanbin, kau tahu Hanbin kita itu sangat-sangat polos dan juga cantik, meski yah~ kelakuannya buruk. Tapi aku takut pemuda itu bukan orang baik-baik"

Seunghyun tersenyum tipis, Ia mengelus surai lembut istrinya sambil mengintip anak mereka yang asik tertawa bersama Jiwon.

" itu sama dengan yang dikatakan eomma saat aku mendekatimu dulu. Aku tahu Jiwon adalah pemuda yang baik, kalau tidak.. mana mau dia kusuruh untuk.."

 _Flashback_

 _Seunghyun tersenyum puas melihat pekarangan rumahnya yang bersih. Terimakasih atas bantuan paksaan dari Jiwon. " kau yakin hanya berteman dengan anakku? Kurasa ada hal lebih yang kau sembuyikan. Katakan"_

" _e- itu. tidak ada"_

" _hah~ kalau kau tak ingin mengatakannya sekarang juga tak apa. Mungkin beberapa hal akan membuatmu berpikir untuk mengatakannya"_

 _Seunghyun tertawa ringan melihat keterdiaman bocah di hadapannya. Ia sangat tahu dan berpengalaman mengenai hal seperti ini. " istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah. Terimakasih kau mau membersihkan tamanku, aku mudah lelah."_

 _Jiwon ingin sekali mencibir bahwa Ia telah diancam, atau tepatnya dipaksa, tapi Ia tak berani. Bagaimana bisa lelah, jika pekerjaannya hanya nongkrong sambil minum kopi? Camer macam apa ini?_

" _oh iya, jangan sungkan-sungkan datang kemari. Hanbin butuh teman, "_

.

" MWO?! Jadi- mmpp!"

Seunghyun segera membekap mulut manis istrinya. Ia tak mau tertangkap basah sedang mengintip kegiatan orang lain.

" sshh.., yeobo. Jangan keras-keras!"

Jiyong mendengus sesaat setelah tangan suaminya berhenti membungkamnya.

" kita awasi mereka dari sini, aku juga penasaran dengan bocah itu. Menurutku dia misterius"

Jiwon menatap Hanbin dengan senyuman manisnya. Sudah lama Ia tak melihat sosok yang begitu dipujanya ada di depan matanya. Sinar mentari yang cerah dan udara segar ikut memperindah paras Hanbin di pagi itu.

" hyung~ jangan duduk di bawah. Nanti kau sakit!"

" biar, aku tidak akan sakit. Dari sini aku bisa melihatmu, lebih cantik. Berkali-kali lebih cantik dari biasanya"

Hanbin mengerjab " apa yang kau katakan hyung?"

" aniya, kau duduk saja yang tenang. Nikmati udara segar ini, aku akan mengawasimu"

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Hanbin memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan.

" hyung, seberapa dekat aku denganmu? Aku sungguh penasaran"

Jiwon mendongak, Hanbin yang menatapnya teduh sangatlah cantik. Entah bagaimana Jiwon mengungkapkannya,

" hyung?"

" a-ah! Kita… eum, berteman?"

" berteman? Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu hyung? Aku bertanya padamu, jangan kembali bertanya"

" eung.., kita pernah tinggal serumah. Selama-"

" MWO?! APA KATAMU? KEMARI KAU BOCAH SIALAN!"

Seunghyun sudah melompat dari jendela berniat menghajar Jiwon yang sudah lari menghindar. Hanbin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa riang, Ia telah mendapatkan sedikit bukti kedekatannya dengan Jiwon.

" jwesongeyo.., s-saya hanya. Seunghyun-ssi.., saya tidak melakukan apapun sungguh!"

" jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!"

Jiwon memandang punggung tegap appa dari Hanbin yang melangkah menuju rumah. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya bingung.

" ekh.., ayo Hanbin-ah kita masuk. Hari sudah mulai siang, matahari terlalu terik untukmu"

Hanbin menggangguk, setelahnya Jiwon mendorong kursi itu meninggalkan taman di halaman rumah Hanbin.

" katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Jangan berani berbohong atau menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Kau tahu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau berani macam-macam"

Jiwon menggertakkan giginya, hal inilah yang Ia takutkan. Apa yang harus disampaikannya? Tentang masa lalunya yang sudah terlewat hampir 9 tahun silam, atau tentang kedekatannya dengan Hanbin sebagai hantu. Jiwon yakin keduanya pasti membuat semua orang di sini serangan jantung mendadak.

".. jwesonghamnida. Sebenarnya aku.."

Hanbin menggigit bibirnya, Ia bingung kenapa semua keluarganya menangis pilu. Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka dan Jiwon hyung-nya tadi.

" Hanbin-aa.."

Hanbin menengok pada ummanya yang sudah memeluknya erat. Jiyong menangis sesegukan sambil menyebut nama anaknya berulang kali. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Seunghyun, Mino dan Jinwoo. Mereka juga menangis sedih melihat Hanbin. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya?

" eomma?"

Jiyong diam, Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap intens pada Hanbin.

" eomma gwenchana? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

Wajah cemas Hanbin membuat Jiyong kembali menangis dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh Hanbin. " iya sayang..,eo- eomma disini. Eomma baik-baik saja"

Jiwon mengusap air matanya, Ia lega karena semua bebannya sudah terangkat dan mereka mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya. " maaf mengganggu, saya harus pulang sekarang. Saya ada jadwal kuliah sebentar lagi"

" Mino, tolong antarkan Jiwon."

" esok aku akan mengajak semua keluargaku datang kemari. Pastikan rumahmu sudah bersih, arra?"

" nde?! Besok?"

" wae~, ada sesuatu yang kau sembuyikan lagi? Tuan ajaib?"

" aish, jangan menyebutku begitu Mino hyung. Baiklah besok, kapanpun aku akan ada di rumah"

" pukul 8 pagi. Ah satu lagi, ajak adikmu juga. Siapa? E… Junhoe? Pokoknya itu"

Jiwon mengangguk malas, " geure,"

" aku pulang, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan adikku Jiwon-ah. Sekali lagi aku berhutang banyak padamu"

" aniya.., aku yang berterimakasih. Kalian mengijinkanku untuk kembali dekat dengan Hanbin"

" ani, kalau bukan Hanbin yang meminta.. mungkin kau masih menangis sendirian di kamarmu"

Brommm..!

Jiwon menatap kepergian Mino dengan tertawa miring, " sebegitu cengengnya aku?"

" Donghyuk-ah!"

Jiwon menyingkirkan Yunhyeong yang duduk di samping Donghyuk, setelahnya Ia mengklaim tempat itu tanpa peduli aura gelap dari korbannya. Donghyuk hanya mengernyit, apakah Jiwon baik-baik saja?

" hyung? Kau sudah bersekolah lagi. Lukamu ini bagaimana?"

Jiwon tersenyum lebar saat Donghyuk menyentuh pelan perban di kepalanya. " Donghyuk-ah, aku bahagia sekalii!"

Donghyuk membeku, Jiwon memeluknya tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang begitu senang. Ada apa memangnya?

" aku.. sudah bertemu Hanbin!"

Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong saling menatap " Hanbin?"

Pagi itu Jinhwan duduk berselimut sambil menonton televisi, di bawahnya Junhoe dan Jiwon sedang mengelap lantai. Jangan tanya mana alat pel yang bisa mengurangi beban mereka itu. " June-yaa.. yang sebelah sana masih kotor. Sinikan!"

" shireo! Kau duduk saja, kau tidak boleh kelelahan. Biar aku dan dia"

" dia? Kau belum tahu namaku, bocah?!"

" mwo.. memang aku peduli siapa kau. Jjinja "

Jinhwan memijit pelipisnya pelan, kalau mereka bertemu pasti tidak jauh dari kata bertengkar. Sekalipun itu hanya masalah kecil, seperti saling menghina.

" aigooo.. cepatlah. Sudah hampir pukul 8! Jiwon-ah, ambilkan aku air."

" ya hyung~ kenapa aku? Suruh suamimu sana!"

" aku ingin Junhoe di sini. Kau saja yang pergi, sana!"

Jiwon mencibir sambil berlalu, tak lupa kakinya yang menyempatkan diri untuk menendang Junhoe sampai terjengkang. " AHAHA! RASAKAN"

" sialann.., INGATKAN AKU UNTUK MENGHAJARNYA NANTI HYUNG"

Jiwon menahan lengan Junhoe yang hendak menghantamnya, kuat juga bocah ini. Sementara Jinhwan sudah lelah mengingatkan dua pria berjiwa _playgroup_ di hadapannya. Sehingga sampai mereka bergulungan di lantai Jinhwan sudah tidak peduli.

Ting nong..(?)

Jinhwan diam, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Apakah tamu mereka sudah datang?

" Jiwon June! Diamlahh"

Namun kelihatannya dua manusia itu tidak mau berhenti gaduh. Yah, biasa.. anak muda. Akhirnya Jinhwan memutuskan untuk turun dan membukakan pintu rumah Jiwon.

" ANNYEOONG!"

Jinhwan berjengit kaget, banyak sekali yang datang? Suaranya salamnya saja seperti _accapela._

" eumh.., apakah.. Anda tuan Choi?"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, jiminjae, LayChen Love Love, EunhyukJinyoung02.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	12. Chapter 12

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

" Jiwon hyung!"

Jiwon dan Junhoe berhenti mendadak, tangan mereka masih saling menjambak dan memukul.

" Hanbin-ah/ samcheon?!" teriak dua anjing itu bersamaan.

Keduanya segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada tamu mereka. Junhoe masih terkejut dengan sosok yang dilihatnya. Senyum dan padangan rindu sudah mengembang di wajah tampannya. " Hanbin samcheon.."

" kelihatannya kita akan mengetahui beberapa hal lagi.." Seunghyun tersenyum miring.

Jiwon tersenyum melihat Junhoe dan Jinhwan yang bermain bersama Hanbin. Meski Jinhwan awalnya masih bertanya, kenapa pemuda manis yang bernama Hanbin itu malah dipanggil samcheon oleh Junhoe. Padahal kan wajahnya terlihat masih muda, bahkan dari Junhoe sendiri.

" Jiwon-ah.."

" ne?"

Seunghyun tersenyum tipis, " bisakah kau jelaskan tentang Goo Junhoe? Kenapa memanggil Hanbin seperti tadi?"

" oh, itu. Dulunya Hanbin adalah paman Goo Junhoe, saat dia masih berusia em.. 1 tahun? Entahlah, ingatan bocah itu kuat sekali"

Mereka semua tersenyum, mencoba memahami kenyataan janggal itu.

" ah! Saya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian"

Di sinilah mereka, kamar lantai atas yang masih rapi. Mino membuka pintu itu dan menyipitkan mata, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. " omo.., eomma lihat!"

Dan Jiyong tak bisa tak kembali menangis. Ia menemukan foto dan berbagai _note_ di salah satu almari di kamar itu. Rupa dan senyumnya, tulisannya, sangat mirip dengan anaknya.

" jadi dulu kalian sungguhan berpacaran?"

Jiwon menghela nafas, " tidak. Hanya aku yang menganggap kalau Hanbin adalah kekasihku. Selebihnya dia tidak mau mengakuiku, sampai kejadian itu."

" oh.., begitu ya. Kenapa?"

" karena dia adalah.. siswa tingkat satu yang paling cantik saat itu. Bahkan yang paling cantik di sekolah, sehingga banyak juga yang menyukainya. Aku..tidak masalah dengan Ia tak mau menganggapku kekasihnya. Aku hanya mencoba melindungi Hanbin dari bahaya sebagai idola banyak orang."

Mino tersenyum bangga, adiknya memang yang paling cantik. Eh, tapi masih cantikan istrinya kok.

" jadi kau bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Mino dengan nada mengejek.

Jiwon tersenyum, " awalnya kukira begitu. Tapi sekarang aku baru tahu"

Tangannya menunjuk sederet tulisan yang tertempel di almari itu.

Mino menepuk bahu Jiwon, " kau sungguh beruntung". Jinwoo juga tersenyum, Ia senang. Entah kenapa, padahal yang dibicarakan Jiwon bukanlah Kwon Hanbin. Tapi baginya Kwon Hanbin adalah Kim Hanbin.

" Jiwon-ah.."

Jiyong mengusap mata sembab-nya, Ia menoleh pada Seunghyun meminta persetujuan. Entah apalah itu, tapi nampaknya Ia mendapat anggukan. " kau sungguh mencintai Hanbin?"

" ..."

" kau masih berpikir untuk mengatakan kau mencintai Hanbin?" Jiyong memiringkan kepalanya. Semalam Ia telah memikirkan banyak hal, tentang Kim Hanbin. Yang kini menjadi Kwon Hanbin, anak bungsu-nya.

" masih ada banyak hal yang menganggu pikiran saya,"

" Kim Jiwon, kalau kau hanya mempermainkan Hanbin. Maaf, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu"

Seunghyun berucap tegas, Ia telah menganggap Kim Hanbin sebagai anaknya. Dan Ia sangat protektif terhadap putra-putranya. Sama seperti Mino, yang terlalu melindungi Hanbin.

" hyung.., kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

Pandangan mereka terpusat pada Hanbin dan pasangan suami istri yang mendampinginya. " a-ah! Hanbin-ah, ini- ini sudah lama sekali. Aku lupa beberapa.."

Junhoe mendorong kursi itu mendekat pada Jiwon, Ia merasa kecewa akan rahasia yang disembunyikan Jiwon darinya.

" ada apa selama ini hyung? Kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku atau Jinan hyung tentang ini?!"

Jiwon menghela nafas berat sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Kelihatanya hari ini adalah hari pengakuan terbesar dan terberat di kalender Jiwon.

" Junhoe-ah, bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku tidak mau membebani ingatan Hanbin, kondisinya bisa memburuk kalau kuceritakan sekarang"

Junhoe membuang mukanya, selanjutnya Ia melepaskan tangannya dan menyeret Jinhwan pergi dari kamar itu. Jiwon buru-buru menyusul " June-ah!"

" aku di bawah kalau kau sudah ada waktu untuk bercerita padaku"

Jiwon mendesah lega, rupanya Junhoe tak terlalu marah padanya.

" maafkan aku.."

Jiwon menunduk, Ia hanya erani melirik melalui ekor matanya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekarang semuanya seperti sedang menghakiminya, padahal ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya kan?

" hyung.." panggil Hanbin lembut.

Mendongak, hanya untuk kembali menuduk. Ia masih harus memikirkan banyak hal sebelum kembali mendekati Hanbin.

" Kim Jiwon.."

Suara Mino menengahi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Tubuh tegap itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Jiwon dan berbisik pelan. " kalau kau masih ingin bertemu Hanbin," bibirnya tertarik ke satu sisi. " jangan terlalu lama bertindak, kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Masih banyak yang mau menjadi 'teman' Hanbin, dan aku sudah mempersiapkan ini sebelumnya."

Jiwon membalas tatapan tajam Choi Mino, matanya menyipit mencerna kalimat menusuk dari orang itu. " jangan biarkan dirimu terlambat lagi, Bobby Kim.."

Mata Jiwon melebar, Mino benar-benar memancing dirinya. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah dengan kacau, dan warna abu-abu mulai memenuhi iris matanya. _Bobby Kim_

" ayo kita pulang saja, sebaiknya biarkan Jiwon beristirahat. Dia kelihatan tidak enak badan."

Jiwon mengepalkan tangannya, Ia tidak boleh terpengaruh sekarang. Ia bisa saja lepas kendali, tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Mungkin hal buruk dapat terjadi.

Hanbin hanya diam saat Mino membawanya keluar, di ikuti Jiyong dan Seunghyun. Hanya tinggal Jinwoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. " Jiwon-ah, kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Hanbin cepatlah! Mino ingin kau menunjukkanya, dihadapan kami semua..,bukan maksudku tidak percaya pada ceritamu.. dengan semua yang kau lakukan. Tapi sikapmu sekarang, jujur saja membuat kami ragu. Kumohon pikirkanlah baik-baik"

Setelah Jinwoo keluar meninggalkan Jiwon dan rumah itu, Bobby menarik nafas pendeknya terengah-engah. Raut frustasi jelas tergambar di wajahnya, ditambah dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua matanya." Hahh..hah, Hanbin-ah"

Tangannya mengepal dan Ia berusaha untuk tidak membanting apapun. " kendalikan emosimu"

Jiwon turun ke bawah menemui Junhoe dengan Jinhwan yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia duduk perlahan sambil menatap wajah diam kakak iparnya. " maaf.."

" hmm" gumam Junhoe seadanya.

" aku tidak merasa ini baik untuk kukatakan padamu, tapi kau memang harus tahu"

" katakan saja.."

" maaf Junhoe-ah, aku adalah Bobby"

Bocah itu terlonjak, sejurus kemudian Ia kembali tenang " lalu?"

" aku kembali sebagai Jiwon, untuk mengejar samcheonmu. Kim Hanbin"

" hanya itu?"

" kuharap kau mau mengerti, dan tolong jangan halangi aku"

Junhoe melihat tepat pada manik mata Jiwon, ini bukan Kim Jiwon yang dikenalnya.

" Mino hyung~"

" iya saengie.., mwonde?"

" apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, aku ingin tahu"

" oh, itu urusanku dengan Jiwon. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak harus tau"

" aish! Meski tidak harus, tapi aku boleh tahu kan?"

" tidak, ini hanya untuk kaum pria-"

" hyung pikir aku ini wanita?!"

" hehe, lain kali saja ya? Sekarang kau pergi tidur"

Hanbin mencebik, tangan Mino yang usil segera mencubit bibir adiknya itu. " jangan merajuk, cepat tidur!"

"AW! Eh, besok kita main ke rumah Jiwon hyung lagi kan?"

" huh?" sedetik dari kebingungan Mino, wajahnya nampak dihiasi senyuman jahat.

" tentu saja adikku~, siapkan bajumu yang paling bagus besok"

" arraseoo~ saranghaeyo Mino hyung jelek!, wlek"

Hanbin memeletkan lidahnya yang disambut gelitikan dari Mino. " akh! Hyung geli~ hentikan"

" arra arra, pergi tidur ne?"

Setelah Mino mendapat anggukan, Ia keluar. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ia mendapati Jinwoo terpaku di depan pintu kamar. " Jinwoo hyung, kau tak masuk? Kenapa hanya di luar?"

" ani, kau terlihat senang sekali bermain dengan Hanbin. Jadi, aku menunggu di sini saja"

" hoo..kau cemburu? Dia adikku Jinwoo sayang~"

Jinwoo nendelik malas mendengar rayuan suaminya, tangannya berusaha melepas lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuh kecilnya. " hentikan Mino-ya, aku tidak cemburu."

" jjinja? Aa..padahal kukira akan menarik kalau kau cemburu"

Jinwoo tersenyum manis, " tentu saja-"

" ayo kita buat _baby.._ "

Jinwoo mengerjab, " apa Mino-ya?"

" _baby..,_ yang tampan sepertiku"

Jinwoo lagi-lagi mengerjab, sebenarnya yang dimaksud Mino itu memanggilnya baby atau membuat _baby.._

 _baby..,_

 _baby?! Yang tampan seperti Mino katanya?!_

Mino tersenyum mencurigakan melihat Jinwoo yang masih mencerna kata-katanya. Sedetik kemudian Jinwoo menggeser tubuhnya bermaksud untuk lari. Namun Mino dengan cepat dan mudah menahan lengan kecil istrinya, " sudah cukup kau membuatku menunggu dengan alasan kerja sebagai dokter, kesabaranku sudah habis" Mino menghirup aroma tubuh Jinwoo melalui lehernya.

" nggh.., ani!"

" ya~ kewajibanmu sebagai istri adalah melayaniku!"

Jinwoo mendelik tak suka, " siapa yang istrimu ha?! Aku-"

" kau pilih yang lembut atau yang sedikit menantang? Kau suka cara kasar?" Mino menatapnya dengan tajam.

" a-ani, m-mmaksudku.. jangan di depan kamar Hanbin"

Mino tersenyum puas, " tentu saja, enjoy your night _baby.._ "

Jiyong terbangun tengah malam mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Siapa orang gila yang bertamu pagi buta seperti ini?

Seunghyun mengernyit merasakan Jiyong melepas pelukannya, " kenapa lagi?"

Suara serak Seunghyun menerpa telinga Jiyong, mati-matian Ia menahan supaya tak terbawa suasana. " ada tamu.." jawab Jiyong sekenanya.

" jam 1 pagi? Sudahlah jangan dibuka, manusia tidak mungkin bertamu di waktu ini. Ayo tidur lagi"

" maksudmu yang bertamu bukan manusia begitu? Kau jangan menakutiku hyung!"

" makanya dengarkan aku, siapa tahu itu penjahat atau pencuri. Jangan dibuka sayang, kita tidur lagi."

" mana bisa aku tidur? Bel itu terus berbunyi dan mengganggu kita semua"

" baiklah-baiklah! Tapi kau harus berdiri di belakangku"

Jiyong tersenyum manis, suaminya ternyata penurut juga.

Jiyong berlindung di belakang tubuh tegap Seunghyun, tangannya mencengkeram erat piama tidur suaminya karena ketakutan. Di tengah hujan lebat begini, malam hari pula.. ada tamu.

Seunghyun sudah bersiap dengan tongkat martial selagi tangan satunya membuka pintu pelan. Namun yang dilihatnya justru di luar dugaan, sosok pria basah kuyup dengan wajah pucat dan pandangan kosong.

" Kim Jiwon?!"

Setelah memaksa Jiwon untuk berganti pakaian, Seunghyun menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Ia masih tidak megerti dengan pikiran bocah ini, jangan-jangan Jiwon itu memang tidak waras seperti yang dikatakan Mino, ups!

Ya, Mino memang berkata demikian. Tapi itu dulu saat Jiwon masih dirawat di rumah sakit dan kebetulan istrinya yang menangani.

Jiyong menarik nafas " apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

" ya"

Pasangan suami istri itu berpandangan, seperti ada yang tidak benar dengan bocah ini.

" kau yakin?" Seunghyun ikut bertanya.

" ya"

" kelihatanya kau memang tidak enak badan, kenapa malam-malam kemari Jiwon-ah? Sekarang sedang hujan lebat dan kau- ya Tuhann.."

" Hanbin"

Mereka terdiam, apa tadi?

" aku ingin Hanbin, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

" tentu, tapi tidak sekarang. Pulanglah nak, baru besok kau bisa kemari"

" kumohon, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

" kalau kau menyayanginya, jangan paksa aku untuk membangunkannya. Ia sedang tidur"

" baiklah, aku tidur di sini"

" ne?!"

Jiyong melotot kaget, " tapi tidak ada kamar kosong-"

" tidak apa, di sini saja"

Seunghyun berpikir keras, Jiwon yang menemuinya hari ini nampak aneh. Sikapnya dingin dan sedikit pemaksa. Otaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar " katakan siapa kau"

"…" mendapati keterdiaman Jiwon, pria cantik di ruang itu angkat bicara.

" hyung, dia Jiwon! Apa maksudmu?"

" tenanglah, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Ayo katakan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk terhadapmu"

" naneun…"

" Jiwon hyung..?"

Ketiganya menoleh bersamaan saat Hanbin bersuara, apakah mereka terlalu berisik sampai membangunkan Hanbin?

" sayang.., masuklah ke kamar dan tidur. Ini masih malam"

" eomma.., kenapa Jiwon hyung ada di sini?"

Jiyong dan Seunghyun saling melempar tatapan, mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa. Namun mereka diam saja sampai Hanbin menjalankan kursi rodanya mendekat.

Wajahnya tersenyum cantik, sampai Jiwon terperangah dibuatnya. " Jiwon hyung"

Astaga, bahkan suaranya sangat membuai. Jiwon tidak yakin Ia akan baik saja, hingga tangan Hanbin menyentuhnya. " hyung, aku-"

Pluk

Mereka masih berkedip, " Hyung! Jauhkan Jiwon, Hanbin kita tertindih!"

Seunghyun buru-buru menarik Jiwon dan membaringkannya di sofa. Sementara itu Jiyong sibuk memeriksa anak bungsu kesayangannya, dia terluka atau tidak.

" kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan saat Hanbin menyentuhnya?"

" entahlah, mungkin dia terlalu senang setelah berjumpa Hanbin dan sekarang Ia tertidur" jawab Seunghyun asal pada istrinya.

" appa~, ada apa dengan Jiwon hyung? Gwenchana?"

" gwenchana, sekarang kau tidurlah. Ji.., temani Hanbin. Aku akan mengawasi Jiwon"

" nde, arraseo hyung. Ayo Hanbinnie"

.

Sinar pagi mengusik Jiwon dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia kemudian terduduk dan berkedip bodoh, Ia yakin semalam Ia memeluk guling kuningnya. Tapi dimana guling itu sekarang? Bahkan sebuah pertanyaan muncul kembali.. Ini bukan rumahnya yang angker itu!

" kalau kau sudah sadar dan tidak ada kepentingan, silakan pergi"

Jiwon mengerjab, " Seunghyun-ssi?" kepalanya berkeliling mencoba mengenali rumah ini.

" ooh.., aku mengerti." Bocah itu mengangguk polos lalu berdiri. " aku ingin bertemu Hanbin"

Seunghyun menepuk kepalanya, dikiranya bocah ingusan di depanya sudah mau pulang.

" semalam kau sudah bertemu dengannya.."

" benarkah?" kedipan bodoh kembali muncul di wajah Jiwon.

" pergi atau ku usir sekarang juga!"

Setelah sebelumnya memberi salam, Jiwon berlari dengan cepat.

" bukannya aku benar.., kalau aku terbangun di rumah itu berarti aku ingin menemui seseorang. Dan pasti dia adalah Hanbin, tidak mungkin Jiyong-ssi kan?!"

Sosok hantu nenek di rumah Jiwon tertawa, **" kau benar nak, nanti kau cobalah lagi untuk menemui Hanbin. Halmoni sudah rindu dengannya, apalagi Chanwoo juga menghilang entah kemana.."**

Jiwon menoleh kaget, " Chanwoo?"

Hantu itu mengangguk, setelahnya Ia menghilang. Rumah itu kembali sunyi seperti sebelumnya.

Jiwon mengurut pelipisnya, berharap beban pikirannya bisa berkurang. Mari kita hitung apa saja yang membebani otak kecil Jiwon saat ini.

Kuliah, skripsi. Jika Ia tak bisa memenuhi tugasnya maka dia bisa di _drop out._

Hubungannya dengan Goo Junhoe dan Jinhwan hyung yang belum membaik. Salahkan kenapa Junhoe masih mengingat sosok samcheon-nya padahal saat dulu Junhoe masih sangat kecil.

Hanbin.

" AARRRGGHHHHH! SIAPAPUN KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN SEKARANG"

Sore ini Seunghyun kembali dibuat jengkel oleh Jiwon, pasalnya bocah itu kembali dan meminta hal yang sama.. Hanbin.

Sementara itu Hanbin sedang keluar bersama Mino dan Jinwoo, mereka memeriksakan Hanbin ke rumah sakit karena keadaannya masih saja seperti kemarin. Padahal semua anjuran dokter sudah mereka lakukan.

" aku akan menunggu.."

" pulanglah Kim Jiwon, "

" aniyo, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu Hanbin"

" keras kepala.., memang kalau kau bertemu Hanbin kau mau apa?"

Seunghyun bertanya sakartik, Ia tak suka saat Jiwon berusaha dekat dengan Hanbin. Ia hanya tak mau kehilangan anaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya jika Ia membiarkan Jiwon.

" hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, dan.. memastikan ingatannya kembali secepatnya. Aku..mencintainya, Seunghyun-ssi"

Jiyong ikut duduk dan mendengarkan pembicaraan dua pria di hadapannya. Ia sebenarnya juga kasihan dengan Jiwon, tapi Ia pun ragu. Jiwon memang telah menyelamatkan Hanbin, namun Ia terlihat seperti tidak memiliki fokus pada dirinya sendiri.

" apa katamu?"

" jwesonghamnida.., saya ingin mengambilnya kembali."

" APA MAKSUDMU?!"

Seunghyun refleks berdiri saat mendengar pernyataan Jiwon, Ia tak habis pikir dengan kemauan bocah ini. Jiyong pun terkejut, Ia langsung menahan suaminya supaya kembali duduk.

" ijinkanlah aku menikahinya.., sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku menunggu Hanbin. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku menahan perasaanku, .. dan saat aku benar-benar yakin Hanbin mencintaiku Ia malah kehilangan ingatannya"

" maaf, yang kau maksud bukan Hanbin putraku."

" kumohon berilah satu kesempatan lagi! Saya tahu Kwon Hanbin adalah putra Anda, tapi Hanbin-ku ada di dalamnya. Hanya dia yang saya inginkan..hanya dia yang ku cintai"

Mino menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan halaman rumahnya. Jinwoo dengan cepat membantu Hanbin turun dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda.

" Zico-ya, ajak Hanbin masuk. Aku akan membawa barang-barang kita dengan Jinwoo."

" huh? Bilang saja mau modus. Ayo Hanbin-ah!"

Hanbin menjawab dengan senyuman, hari ini Ia mengenal kembali salah satu teman lamanya. Terimakasih pada Mino yang mengajaknya berlibur sejenak setelah hampir 2 minggu terkurung di rumahnya sendiri. dan berakhir dengan menemukan Zico.

" Hanbin-ah kau tahu? Dulu kau begitu kuat dan suka memukul orang lain! Tapi aku merasakan ada yang lain darimu?"

" a? begitukah?" Hanbin menuduk, mencoba memikirkan kebenaran kalimat Jihoo.

" ah! Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, lama-kelamaan kau pasti kembali seperti dulu. Lagipula senyumanmu tetap semanis dan seindah sebelumnya kok, meski kini senyummu agak murah.. terlalu murah malahan untuk membaginya dengan orang lain. Aku sangat syok, hehe"

" ahaha! Terimakasih..Woo Jihoo"

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Hanbin yang tertawa lebar bersama temannya diikuti Mino dan Jinwoo. Tampaknya mereka semua tidak menyadari tatapan kekecewaan dari seseorang di sana, kecuali Mino tentunya.

Ia berdiri dengan cepat, masih mencoba mencerna maksud dari apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Siapa orang ini?

" ah! Jiwon hyung, perkenalkan ini Woo Jihoo-"

" seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya padamu Jiwon-ah, bukan hanya kau yang menginginkan Hanbin" Mino memotong dengan cepat.

Wajah penasaran dan bingung dengan cepat menghampiri mereka, termasuk Hanbin dan Jihoo sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Mino?

Jiwon membuang asumsi buruknya, Ia harus optimis. Ia kemudian mendekat pada Hanbin dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

Meraih, menggenggam tangan itu lembut, senyum terpancar dari bibirnya. Meski mereka tahu, senyum itu terlihat seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan sesuatu.

" aku sudah lama menantimu Hanbin-ah.., apakah kau sudah bisa mengingatku?"

Pemuda itu berkedip, masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Jiwon. Jiwon mendongak dan menghirup nafas dalam. " saranghae.., saranghae. Hanbin-ah"

Jiwon menunduk dan mencium lembut tangan Hanbin, menggenggamnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada kedua paha Hanbin.

"..h-hyung, aku. Kupikir aku belum-"

" tunggu! Jangan kau lanjutkan"

Jiwon masih menunduk, mengingat kembali. Orangtua Hanbin tidak mengijinkan, dan Hanbin sendiri juga bilang begitu. Sudahlah.., aku juga sudah terlalu lelah. 'Maafkan aku Bobby-ah'

Jiwon bangkit dan segera berbalik, Ia tak mau orang lain melihat wajahnya. Kenapa harus seperti ini?

" Jiwon hyung chakaman! Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? jangan pergi, aku masih ingin berteman denganmu hyung.."

Jiwon tersenyum dalam tangisnya, Ia kembali menatap mata Hanbin dan hal itu membuat mereka semua tercengang. " maaf Hanbin, aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

' kau pikir aku bisa bertahan menjadi temanmu sementara kau mencintai orang lain? Ini gila'

" Jiwon hyung! Jiwong hyung, gidariii!"

Hanbin berusaha menggerakkan kursi rodanya, tapi Jihoo menahannya. Hanbin mendongak meminta persetujuan.

" Hanbin sudah, biarkan saja dia. Kau harus beristirahat, ingat kata uisa?"

Hanbin menatap lantai dengan wajah sedihnya, " tapi-"

" NO BUT, Kwon Hanbin!"

Mendengar suara Mino yang dingin, membuat Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya kecewa. Ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan dari Jiyong dan terus berlalu.

" Mino-ya.., ada apa ini? Apa yang kau rencanakan lagi, aegya.." Jiyong meminta penjelasan.

" eomma, aku sudah tahu jawabannya! Jadi seperti ini.."

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, EunhyukJinyoung02.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


	13. Chapter 13

_FREAK_

 _Kim Jiwon, manusia dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya kini tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Goo. Namun rumah besar itu berhantu, dan Kim Hanbin-lah salah satunya._

 _Tanpa alasan apapun, Hanbin begitu membencinya. Mendendam-nya._

 _Bagaimana usaha Jiwon untuk menghilangkan kesan buruk Hanbin terhadapnya?_

 _._

 _._

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

Jiwon memeluk boneka Mickey dan terdiam di kamarnya. Ia mendapatkannya dari almari lama Hanbin.

Mencoba tidur dan melupakan Hanbin, tapi otaknya sungguh sialan. Meski Ia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali sekuat mungkin, nama Hanbin tetap ada di kepalanya.. bahkan hatinya.

" ARGH! Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi!" boneka Mickey itu terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

' hei, bocah payah. Jangan mencoba melakukan hal buruk, aku mengawasimu'

" diam Kim, jangan ganggu aku"

' kau pikir siapa dirimu berani memerintahku, kau hidup karenya nyawaku tertahan di tubuh 11 tahun milikmu'

" aku tidak menyuruhmu, sial! Lebih baik aku mati sambil memeluk boneka pooh-ku dulu dari pada jatuh cinta pada Hanbin-mu"

' ya! Aku menolongmu bodoh. Berbaiklah sedikit, setidaknya biarkan aku mengenang-'

" bisakah kau pergi Bobby-ah? Sekaligus bawa ingatanku denganmu dan carilah tubuh inang baru"

' Kim Jiwon, kupikir kau sudah mengerti..'

" aku belum mengerti, ani. Aku tidak mengerti! Aku tidak mau mengerti! ARGHT! SUDAH CUKUP KAU MENGGUNAKANKU! Hiks.., pergilah"

Jiwon kembali meringkuk dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menekan kepalanya kuat, berharap tidak mendengar layangan protes dari Bobby. Tapi nampaknya itu percuma, suara yang sama sekali tak berbeda dengan suaranya itu terus mengganggunya.

" DIAMLAH BOBBY! Aku butuh istirahat..hiks, biarkan aku sendiri"

Hanbin terpaku di tempat tidurnya, kenapa tiba-tiba ada Jiwon di kamarnya? Bukannya pemuda itu sudah pergi dari rumahnya tadi?

" Jiwon hyungg.."

Suara Hanbin bergetar takut, Jiwon terus mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Hanbin lembut. Jiwon tersenyum lalu menghirup nafas dalam, " aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya.."

Chu~

Tidak ada hal lebih, hanya sentuhan lembut pada bibir merah Hanbin. Tangannya meraih pinggang Hanbin dan memeluknya hangat. Bibirnya belum mau lepas, dan terus merasakan Hanbin.

" Bobby hyung?"

Pemuda itu melepas ciumannya dan menatap Hanbin penuh kerinduan, " ne, aku disini"

Namun Hanbin dibuat takut oleh pemuda itu, pasalnya tubuh yang dilihat Hanbin perlahan memudar. Bahkan dia tampak tak merasakan sakit, terus tersenyum menatap Hanbin.

" Bobby hyung!"

Tak mendapat jawaban, Hanbin segera bangun dan berlari.

BRUGH

" Bobby hyung! Hiks..Bobby hyung," Hanbin hanya bisa menatap bayangan itu menghilang perlahan. Tapi Ia tak bisa bangkit, kakinya memilih untuk tetap lumpuh dan nyeri saat Hanbin memaksanya bergerak.

" _Bobby hyungg~ hiks! BOBBY HYUNG GIDARIII!"_

" Hanbin-ah.., bangun! ada apa sayang?"

" _Bobby hyung! Jangan pergi..hiks"_

" Hanbin! Bangun, kau mimpi buruk…"

Jiyong menarik Hanbin paksa kedalam pelukkannya. Anak bungsunya itu lalu membuka matanya cepat, yang masih mengalirkan cairan bening.

" eommaa..hiks"

Hati Jiyong teriris mendengar tangisan Hanbin, " iya sayang, ada apa?"

" Bobby hyung..,"

Jiwon merasakan pelukan hangat dalam tidurnya, apalagi aroma apel manis yang sangat Ia hafal. Kim Hanbin..

" aku tidak mau bangunn.."

Suara tawa kecil mengalun indah di telinga Jiwon, " aish! Pokoknya aku tidak mau bangun..tetaplah di sini ne? karena aku hanya bisa menemuimu dan memilikimu di sini. Di mimpiku.. Hanbin-ah"

Jiwon tetap menggumam dengan suara seraknya, kembali tawa itu menghampiri Jiwon.

" siapa bilang kau bermimpi hyung.., aku memang di sini. Bersamamu"

Jiwon membeku dalam tidurnya, Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya dan menajamkan penciumannya.

" akh! Jangan terlalu erat menekanku hyung..,appo~"

Tunggu

Jiwon membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menemukan sesosok tubuh berbaring nyaman dalam pelukkannya. " Hanbin-ah? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, dan… kenapa kau bisa masuk?!"

Jiwon buru-buru melepas pelukkannya dan mundur, Ia takut yang dihadapannya itu bukan Hanbin sungguhan. Melainkan YooIn halmoni, hantu nenek paling jahil di rumahnya.

" tenang hyung, dia Hanbin sungguhan."

Jiwon berbalik dan mendapati Junhoe bersandar di pintu kamarnya dengan wajas malas.

" kau membuatku malu, beraninya memeluk anak orang lain sampai seperti itu"

"t-tapi"

" cepat turun! Banyak orang menunggumu"

Jiwon menunduk, antara malu dan kesal. " baiklah.."

Seunghyun tersenyum lebar melihat Jiwon turun sambil menggendong Hanbin di punggungnya.

" bagaimana tidurmu nak?"

" ah, ituu.. saya tidur dengan nyenyak Seunghyun-ssi AW! Hanbin jangan macam-macam!"

Setelah sampai di bawah, Jiwon menurunkan Hanbin perlahan. Lalu Ia ikut duduk berseberangan sambil mengusap telinganya yang memerah sakit karena gigitan Hanbin.

" kenapa… kalian semua kemari?"

Seunghyun menoleh pada istri dan anaknya. " kami ingin meluruskan sesuatu"

Oh, Jiwon jadi teringat kejadian kemarin. " gwenchana.., itu tidak masalah"

" hoo~, asal Hanbin bahagia kau tak masalah?"

Jiwon mengangguki pertanyaan Mino sambil tersenyum, " aku sangat kesulitan sebenarnya, tapi melihat Hanbin bahagia, aku rasa sakit itu pasti bisa hilang."

" dengan siapapun itu?" giliran Jiyong bertanya. Kali ini Jiwon diam, " …ya, dengan siapapun. Asal dia selalu bahagia"

Hanbin tersenyum lega, namun Jiwon tahu. Senyuman itu bukan karenanya.. bukan untuknya.

" baiklah, aku ingin Hanbin bahagia denganmu Jiwon-ah"

" NE?! AW SAKIT!" Jiwon mengaduh akibat pukulan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan melotot sangar begitu Jiwon akan melayangkan protes. Benar kan kalau dia memukul Jiwon karena bocah itu berteriak di hadapan orang yang lebih tua?

" aku sengaja mengajak Zico untuk menginap di rumah, dan esoknya berencana untuk mengetes seberapa besar perasaanmu pada adikku dengan memanas-manasimu"

" dan yah, kebetulan sekali kau malah sudah datang di rumah. Aku dengan mudah mengetahuinya, kau begitu tulus mencintai Hanbin" Mino berucap yakin dengan senyuman.

" lagipula Hanbin sudah bisa mengingatmu, kami tidak bisa membuatnya tersiksa dengan menahannya supaya tak bertemu denganmu" Seunghyun tersenyum.

" ah iya, sebenarnya namamu itu Bobby atau Jiwon? Dari kemarin Hanbin menyebutmu Bobby"

"a- ahaha" Jiwon tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Jiyong memandang agak takut pada Jiwon yang seperti ini.

" appa~" Hanbin merengek, entah apa yang dimaksud bocah itu.

" geure, Jiwon-ah. Aku tidak akan mempertanyakan ini lagi karena kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin. Tapi aku ingin bertanya hal lainnya, siapkah kau menjadi suami dari anakku Hanbin?"

Tubuh itu menegang, Ia menatap Hanbin yang hanya tersenyum. " a-aku?"

" yah.. aku tak memaksa tapi kalau kau tak mau, itu lebih baik-"

" appa! Katakan dengan benar"

" _baby_.., biarkan dia yang melamarmu karena dia adalah calon suamimu. Bukan appa!"

Hanbin mencebik lucu, Jiwon tersenyum melihatnya " arraseo, besok saya akan datang ke rumah Anda Seunghyun-ssi"

" tidak! Aku tidak mau"

Mereka menatap pada Jiyong yang berkacak pinggang, " kalau kau terlalu lama aku takut terjadi hal aneh - aneh lagi pada putraku! Sekarang saja, palli!"

Giliran Jiwon yang kebingungan, Ia senang saja melamar sekarang. Tapi apa yang akan dipakai menjadi maharnya?

" CEPAT!"

Jiwon kalang kabut, selanjutnya Ia berlari ke lantai atas dan kembali turun dalam 10 detik.

Jiyong tertawa melihat kecerobohan Jiwon yang hampir terpeleset. Ia sedikit menyesal karena meneriaki bocah itu tadi, tapi Ia juga tak bisa diam saja melihat kelemotan calon menantunya itu.

Jiwon terengah sambil mendekat ke arah Hanbin, Ia mengatur nafasnya lalu menyematkan senyum terbaiknya. " hahh.., Hanbin-ah-"

Hanbin terperangah saat Jiwon berlutut di hadapannya, " Would you.."

Jiwon menutup matanya erat, rasa gugup kembali menerpanya. Sama seperti waktu 8 tahun lalu..

Hanbin ikut panik saat Jiwon menekan sebelah dadanya dengan salah satu tangannya.

" hyung-"

" would you marry me.., h-Hanbin-ah?" senyum itu menghilangkan kekhawatiran Hanbin. Ia tersenyum sendu, Ia merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali hadir. Hangat menyelimuti hatinya, dan Jiwon yang menatapnya menambah rasa gugupnya.

" aku tidak menerima penolakan"

" t-tentu saja aku mau..hyung bodoh!"

Jiwon sempat melotot mendengar umpatan Hanbin, namun berikutnya Ia tertawa.

" gomawo.., jeongmal gomawo.. Hanbin-ah"

Berikutnya jari manis Hanbin telah terpasang cincin perak dengan ukiran lembut 'Kim Hanbin'. Hanbin juga menemukan tulisan 'Bobby's' dibaliknya.

" eungh.., tapi kenapa namanya Kim Hanbin. Bukan Kwon Hanbin? Lalu aku juga tidak tahu siapa kau. Kim Jiwon atau.. Bobby?"

Jiwon awalnya terkejut, " bukannya margamu berubah menjadi Kim sekarang? Dan, untuk namaku bukannya itu tidak penting?"

" eumh! Aku tidak perduli siapa kau, saranghae hyung.., neomu saranghae!"

Hanbin melompat ke arah Jiwon dan memeluknya erat. " aku ingin memanggilmu Kimbab saja! Aaah! Aku bahagia sekali"

Jiwon tertawa sambil menahan sakit di telinganya, teriakan Hanbin mendengung menyakiti gendang telinganya.

" ahaha.., aku juga bahagia sekali. Gomawo Hanbin-ah..,telah kembali menerimaku"

" hu'um,"

Jiwon diam saat Hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik pelan" Bobby hyung, aku tahu ini kau. Kim Jiwon itu.., hanya tubuh inangmu kan? Tapi-bagaimana Jiwon juga bisa hidup bersamaan denganmu"

Jiwon tersenyum, " kau benar, aku Bobby. Kau jadi pintar ya? AW appo!"

Hanbin tersenyum saat Jiwon mengusap kepalanya, tadi Ia memang sengaja memukul Jiwon.

" Hanbina~"

" jangan manja hyung! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Hanbin berkedip bingung, apakah pernikahannya dilakukan dalam minggu ini? Kalau benar begitu apakah dia akan siap? Menghadapi segala keanehan Jiwon dalam hidupnya..

" bagaimana Jiwon-ah?"

Jiwon yang ditanya melirik ke arah Hanbin. Mendapati wajah ragu itu, akhirnya Jiwon berucap " aku ingin Hanbin sembuh dahulu, lagipula dia perlu mengembalikan ingatannya kan?"

Mino akhirnya mengangguk, "benar eomma! Kalau Hanbin kita tiba-tiba lupa dan kabur dari rumah bagaimana?"

" yak! Jaga bicaramu, aegya.."

Jiyong akhirnya menghela nafas, " baiklah, kuberi waktu 2 minggu. Dan bantulah Hanbin mengingat semuanya Jiwon-ah, jebal "

" tapi Jiyong-ssi aku tidak-"

" jangan membantahku! Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku eomma dan Seunghyun hyung harus kau panggil appa. Aish! Telingaku gatal mendengar panggilan anehmu"

" Ji.., bicaralah yang baik." Nasihat Seunghyun. Sementara Jiyong malah memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

" kupikir hari ini cukup,.. besok mainlah ke rumah!"

Jiwon terkejut saat Seunghyun menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. " selamat berjuang,nak.."

Ia masih tersenyum saat mengingat ucapan Seunghyun tadi. Ia jadi merindukan sosok appa-nya yang telah meninggal bersama eommanya di sebuah kecelakaan mobil dulu. Saat itu Ia tengah berusia 11 tahun dan memiliki fisik yang lemah.

Tapi entah kenapa Tuhan menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan itu. Tubuhnya yang hampir hancur kembali utuh dengan cepat, ditambah satu hal lagi. Ia mengenal dirinya bukan lagi sebagai Kim Jiwon, tapi dirinya adalah _Bobby._

Tubuhnya menjadi kuat, tidak seperti anak seusianya. Pikiran dan sikapnya juga terlalu dewasa di usianya yang masih kecil. Lambat laun Ia sadar, Kim Jiwon sudah tidak ada sejak kecelakaan itu. Hanya ada Bobby yang bersemayam di tubuh 11 tahun Jiwon sampai sekarang.

Jiwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia kini kebingungan harus menyebut dirinya sebagai siapa.. Kim Jiwon atau Bobby. Dulu Ia memang tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu tapi sekarang?

Karena Hanbin yang bertanya padanya, siapa dirinya? Ia jadi takut, sebenarnya dia itu siapa?

Jinhwan mengelus perut besarnya, hari ini adalah bulan ke tujuh kehamilannya. Esok kandungannya akan menginjak usia 8 bulan. Ah.. dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menyambut kehadiran malaikat kecilnya dengan Junhoe.

" Jinan hyung!"

Jinhwan tersadar dari lamunannya, sepertinya Ia kenal suara itu?

" Jinan hyung buka pintunya!"

Jinhwan mengernyit, lalu Ia melangkah pelan ke arah pintu. Oh, ternyata..

" Jinan hyung! Hyung..,hyung!"

Jinhwan hanya menghela nafasnya,sebenarnya Ia tidak mau mendapat tamu hari ini. Tapi Jiwon dengan cerewet terus memanggilnya. Apalagi dirinya sudah terlihat oleh mata kecil bocah itu.

" pulanglah, aku tidak mengenalmu"

Di luar sana Jiwon tambah brutal menggedor pintu, dan mulutnya tidak berhenti berkata ' Jinan hyung buka pintunya' aish.

" hyung jebal!"

Jinhwan yang memang sudah sebal malah meninggalkan Jiwon yang terus meraung di teras rumahnya. Hari ini Ia memang di rumah sendirian. Suami tercintanya sedang bertugas ke luar kota, dan jelas saja Junhoe tak tega mengajak Jinhwan yang di usia kandungan tua untuk ikut bersamanya.

Jiwon menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Jinhwan-" akh!"

Dan Jiwon benar-benar panik sekarang, Jinhwan hyungnya berteriak kesakitan di dalam rumah itu. Dan entah dari mana Jiwon sudah ada di hadapan Jinhwan lalu membopong tubuhnya keluar rumah. Tangan kirinya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah, o-ohh.. jangan bilang-

" Jiwon-ah…, hiks appo~ perutku!"

Nah, giliran Jiwon yang takut. Jangan-jangan Jinhwan akan melahirkan? Oh tidak. Ia trauma darah sekarang.

Jinhwan sudah berbaring di ruang persalinan dengan menangis, " JIWON-AH!". " i-iya hyung.. aku di sini. Tenanglah hyung,"

Dokter di sebelah Jinhwan memerintahkan untuk menarik nafas dan menekannya di perut dengan kuat. Dan Jinhwan juga sudah mencobanya berkali-kali namun Ia terlalu takut. Ia kalut, Junhoe tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia ingin Junhoe, bukannya Jiwon!

" tuan, tolong dukunglah istri Anda. Berilah semangat dan kuatkanlah, sebentar lagi bayinya akan keluar. Jangan menyerah! Mari Tuan Kim"

' istri kepalamu! Pabbo uisa, aku bukan suaminya..aish untung Junhoe tidak di sini. Jangan karena namaku Kim kau seenaknya memutuskan, dasar noona jelek' Jiwon memandang dengan wajah dendam.

" mari kuluruskan beberapa hal uisa-nim-"

" itu nanti saja, sekarang bantulah istri Anda!"

Sial

.

Jinhwan mencengkeram erat lengan Jiwon dan mengerang hebat. Peluhnya menetes deras dan wajahnya memerah kesakitan. Jiwon jadi tidak tega, bagaimana kalau Hanbin melahirkan anak-anaknya nanti?

" Jiwon-ahh.., sakitt! Hiks..sakitt"

" a-ayo hyung. Kau bisa! Junhoe pasti datang sebentar lagi, dan baby pasti ingin cepat-cepat melihat dunia kan hyung? Ayo hyung!"

Benar saja, sedetik setelah itu Junhoe dengan terburu memasuki ruang bersalin.

" yak kenapa kau baru datang bodoh!"

" karena kau yang mengabariku barusan bodoh! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?!"

" YA! Mana aku tahu kalau Jinhwan hyung akan melahirkan esoknya bodoh!"

" KALIAN BERHENTI! Ughh.., hiks hiks perutku sakittt!"

" a-akk! Jinan hyung, tangan ku.." Jiwon merengek kesakitan. Dari tadi Jinhwan meremat dan mencakar tangannya, Ia maklum saja sih. Tapi sekarang kan sudah ada Junhoe, kenapa bukan dia saja?

" sshh.., yeobo kau bisa. Ayo kita sambut baby bersama..hm? uljimaa"

Junhoe membisikkan kata-kata halus dan ciuman lembut berulang kali pada Jinhwan. Jiwon yang memandangnya menangis antara haru dan kesakitan. Bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan Jinhwan dan Junhoe yang dengan sabar dan tenang mendampingi. Ia jadi iri, jujur saja.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, suara tangis yang lantang saling bersahutan. Jinhwan terengah dan Ia sudah tidak mampu membuka matanya. Ia terlihat begitu lelah.

" sayang.., _babys_ sudah lahir. Terimakasih..ayo sekarang beristirahatlah sebentar dan kita akan melihat mereka"

Jinhwan membuka kembali matanya yang terasa berat. Junhoe terus memberinya kecupan dan kata-kata menenangkan. Tapi ".. _babbys?"_

Jiwon keluar dari ruang perslinan. Ia memberi privasi kepada keluarga kecil Goo. Junhoe dan Jinhwan terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kedua anaknya. Ya, si kembar.

Jiwon menghela nafas sebelum mencari tempat duduk. Orang berlalu lalang membuatnya sakit mata, tapi kelihatannya justru Ia yang menyakiti mata orang lain. Buktinya saja banyak yang memandangnya jijik, baju penuh darah dan luka cakaran di sepanjang lengannya.

" eomma.., paman itu kriminal sekali. Takutt" Jiwon melotot saat anak kecil itu berlindung di balik tubuh ibunya. " sudahlah nak, jangan lihat paman itu ok?"

Ok Jiwon, bersabarlah. Mereka hanya tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kamu pemuda yang baik hati kok, iya. Yakin deh -_-

" JIWON-AHH!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat Jinwoo yang berlari ke arah Jiwon. Sementara itu keadaan rumah sakit yang lumayan ramai tak membuat suara teriakan Jinwoo terdengar mengganggu.

" ya., kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan apa-apaan penampilanmu ini?! Kau habis membunuh seseorang ya?!"

" yah hyung! Aku tak mungkin melakukannya, ini bukan pembunuhan"

" oh..,hehe. Lalu apa?"

" Jinhwan hyung, dia melahirkan. Aku yang membawanya kemari"

" sampai baju dan lenganmu seperti ini?"

" emm, ya..begitulah. Jinhwan hyung tampak sekali tak ingin melukai Junhoe, sehingga aku yang menjadi pelampiasannya"

" baiklah, kukira ada apa. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

" baik! Mereka punya bayi kembar, tampan-tampan lho.. tapi Junhoe terburu mengusirku keluar"

" syukurlah..,aku ikut bahagia. Tapi sekarang kau ikut aku"

" aku, kenapa?"

" apa kau mau dikira kriminal ha? Ganti baju cepat! Aku tak mau punya adik ipar yang lusuh sepertimu"

Sekali lagi, bersabarlah Kim Jiwon.

Sekarang keadaan Jiwon sudah kembali rapi dan bersih, dia masih bercermin dan menata rambutnya sekeren mungkin.

" sini!" panggil Jinwoo.

Dengan menurut, Jiwon melangkah ke arah Jinwoo. " jongkok"

Lagi-lagi Jiwon menurut, " agak mendongak, aish! Cepat"

Jiwon berusaha bersabar, " akh sakit hyung!"

" makanya diam! Cerewet!"

Jiwon mencebik tak terima, keningnya diganti perban baru oleh Jinwoo. Dan luka di tangannya sudah diobati sekaligus. " hyung, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

" mudah saja, wajah jelekmu itu terlalu mencolok di sini"

" hyung aku serius!"

" kau pikir aku bercanda?!"

Jiwon mengatupkan bibirnya erat, kenapa Jinwoo jadi sensitif begini? Meski mereka baru mengenal beberapa bulan tapi ini bukanlah sifat Jinwoo.

" apa Jinwoo hyung hamil? Dulu Jinan hyung juga begitu..ah tidak mungkin" lirih Jiwon.

" kau bicara apa Jiwon-ah?"

" a-ani. Eobso hyung, eng.. Hanbin bagaimana kabarnya?"

" kelihatannya keadaannya belum membaik. Aku heran, padahal kami telah merawatnya dengan sangat baik Jiwon-ah"

Kini Jiwon merenung, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan penyempurnaan roh Hanbin dalam tubuh barunya?

" hyung.." tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi.

" ne? ada apa? Kenapa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu Jiwon-ah, aku takut!"

Jiwon segera mengubah wajahnya ke mode santai, " bolehkah aku..aish tidak hyung, tidak jadi"

" ayolah.., aku sudah terlanjur penasaran! Kau ini, mau kuadukan pada Mino?!"

" ANDAWE! B-baiklah.. aku ingin mengatakan-"

" cepatlah!"

" kau terus memotong pembicaraanku hyung! Bagaimana aku bisa cepat?!"

" arraseo, mian. Malhaebwa.."

" Hanbin akan sembuh dengan 1 cara. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia mau.."

" ha? Memangnya apa caranya "

".. penyempurnaan roh. Karena saat roh Hanbin kembali masuk, Mino hyung tanpa sengaja menghentikanku. Dengan otomatis pemindahannya belum sempurna"

Jinwoo berkedip polos, Jiwon harap calon hyungnya ini mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"maksudmu kau ingin mencium Hanbin? AHHAAHAHAH.. lucu sekali adikku yang pemalu.."

Jiwon memejamkan matanya jengah, Ia tidak malu kok sungguh! Hanya takut kalau nanti cara ini tidak disetujui oleh Hanbin dan keluarganya.

" haha..mian, tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakannya pada orang rumah kalau kau masih mau hidup. Aku ada jalan pintas"

"mwo? Hyung aku tidak mau macam-macam kalau-"

" bukan! Maksudku kau bisa melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan appa umma dan Mino. Bagaimana?"

Jiwon berfikir keras, kali ini Ia agak tertarik. " memangnya cara apa itu hyung?"

" pergilah kencan, aku akan menutupi semua hal yang kau lakukan"

" apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan!"

" aniya.., meski kalian bergandengan tangan pun jangan sampai Mino tahu. Iya kan?"

Benar juga, Mino adalah satu-satunya yang tidak terlalu suka dengannya.

" baiklah Jinwoo hyung, aku mau. Kapan?"

Hanbin menggeliat malas, sudah seharian Ia berbaring di kamarnya namun tak sedetikpun Ia dapat tidur.

Pikirannya penuh dengan siapa aku dan Jiwon hyung.

" kalau aku adalah Kwon Hanbin.., tapi aku justru tak tahu apa-apa tentang nama ini"

" kalau aku adalah Kim Hanbin.., aku tetap tak ingat apa-apa kecuali Jiwon hyung. Menyebalkan.."

" lalu..., Jiwon hyung itu siapa? Bobby hyung juga.., lama-lama aku jadi takut sendiri. Mereka ini siapa-"

Cklek

Hanbin mengkerut takut, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan tiba-tiba.

" saengi ayo kita pergi?!"

" Jinwoo hyung? Eodiga?"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, EunhyukJinyoung02.

mian gak bisa balas satu satu, intinya makasih udah review, favs dan follow. review kalian membuatku semnagat sekaligus terbahak jangan kapok yaa.


End file.
